


Where Darkness Resides

by k_ibum



Series: Where Darkness Resides [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_ibum/pseuds/k_ibum
Summary: A hunter and a wanted mage journey to the capitol where they hear of a powerful, dark mage who threatens the fate of the kingdom. However, to restore peace to both themselves and the land, it appears they must take the side of darkness.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Where Darkness Resides is a fantasy fanfiction that features the classics; magic, dragons, sword fighting, and light versus darkness. As I draw inspiration from Merlin (TV Series), the Final Fantasy games, and Kingdom Hearts, I claim to be no expert on the fantasy genre. I choose to focus more on the relationships and developments of my characters, rather than the correct anatomy of a dragon. That being said, this is a fictional story purely for the fun of writing, and I hope that whoever reads it can enjoy that too.

He watches the beast as it grazes, so far unaware of his presence. He’s been tracking it for at least two hours, and has now finally caught it in the open. He creeps out of the thicket with practiced steps that avoid any twigs or leaves. Closer now, he can recognise the mouflon for what it is-- a shadow. A dark grime covers its hairless skin, dripping and staining the grass below, with shades of violet and midnight despite the sun that shines above them. Jinki reaches behind him for his axe. In one swift movement he throws the axe, the blade landing firmly in the beast’s neck and knocking it to the ground.

The shadow mouflon kicks pathetically at the air as Jinki approaches it, croaking in agony. In this state he can’t help feeling sorry for the creature, not matter how necessary the kill was. He breathes in, once, then pushes the axe until it breaks the bone. The croaking stops. Already the body begins to pool into a mere grime substance, the final indicator this creature is not meant to be of this world.

A shadow’s meat is useless to a hunter, simply because it does not exist. Instead Jinki grasps one of its large, curled horns and begins to tug. Two of these would give him enough coin to finally invest in the armour he’s been eyeing off. The first horn gives easily, the hunter stuffing it in his bag before starting at the second. He grunts as it fails to budge, pressing his foot against the decaying shadow’s head. He  _really_ needs this armour. Just as the body melts to bone and grime, Jinki successfully steals the horn. He spares a moment to look over the beast that once was, then stows away the horn and calls it a day.

 

It’s roughly an hour’s walk back to the town, and unlike most Jinki heads straight to the mages’ district. As much as people of Taebaek invested in hunters for their food, there was greater payment from the mages in need of ingredients. And as most mages chose to focus on either sorcery or potion making, demand was high from those who practiced the latter. Judging by the bustling crowd it must be lunchtime, Jinki having to stay close to the walls to avoid oncoming bodies. He’s nearly free when he passes by the notice board, stopping to look for any jobs when a notice catches his eye. A wanted poster. Jinki squints as he reads it, though he does not recognise the wanted man in the drawing. Odd, it was, that he hasn’t seen this poster anywhere else.

“Jinki!”

The voice pulls him out of his distraction, the hunter turning to spot a familiar old woman. He can’t help but grin, hurrying over to her.

“You needn’t walk out to meet me, I was happy to get to yours by myself.” Jinki felt sorry for Kyunghee, the old mage, who seemed to be growing weaker with every winter. She was always so kind, but lived alone and without a family to care for her.

“And you needn’t worry for me so much. Now, I believe you bought me what I asked for?”

They reach Kyunghee’s house a couple minutes later, the mage tutting on about this and that as she searches for her purse. Jinki waits quietly by the door. There are a lot of customers who are dismissive of his efforts as a hunter, and the exchange will last no longer than a moment. He enjoys this mage’s company-- her harmless chatter and friendly smile. For someone who likely suffered a lot over the years to end up alone, her warmth was never ending.

He smiles as Kyunghee waddles over with her purse, digging out her coins. “Now, how much for the two beauties?”

“Five thousand, please.”

“Of course-- Oh!” the woman pales as she empties the purse into her palm, desperately counting the coins. Her demeanor quickly turns disheartened. “Oh no… It looks like I only have enough for one.”

Jinki feels his heart tug at the sight, and can’t help himself. “I nearly forgot!” he pushes out a laughter, shaking his head as if he were embarrassed. “Today is a special day, so I’m doing buy one get one free.”

“Really?” Kyunghee’s expression lightens, and as does his heart. “What day is it today?”

“It’s the… Uh…” his gaze darts around the room, looking for any kind of clue when he spots a sketch of the moon. “Day of the full moon! And y-you know, that means a discount for all loyal customers.”

“Oh Jinki…” the lady smiles up at him, handing over her purse. “With the new king demanding a rise in taxes, and that new potions store open around the corner, I nearly forgot good men like you exist. You’re too good to me.”

“Me? I’m nothing special.” this time he’s sincerely embarrassed, not sure what to do with the compliment.

“You are the most special. Do you really have to leave today?” Kyunghee takes the horns and waddles over to her table, placing them down in exchange for a small bag. “I’m going to be terribly lonely without my favorite hunter to fetch me things.”

“I have to make sure Minho isn’t causing too much mayhem in the capitol.” it’s only half a joke, one which still has the mage chuckling. “I’ll be sure to hit him on the head for not sending you any letters.”

“Good! That boy is likely too tall now for me to hit.” as she returns she hands Jinki the bag, and gives him a gentle pat on the arm. “Take these eggs, they’ll give you energy for the journey.”

Jinki is a grown, adult man. He is a great twenty three years and counting. And yet, as he takes the old lady’s bag of eggs he can’t stop himself from scooping her into a hug. There was a lot he wanted to thank her for, the words tugging at the back of his mind, but all he can manage is this. Kyunghee sighs dramatically as she returns the embrace, and nearly has him cancelling his plans to leave. He does so anyway, bidding the mage one last wish for good health.

“I’ll be back soon.” he promises, then sets on his way.

This time, when he enters the district square there is a crowd gathered in the middle. Normally he wouldn’t bother himself with mage business since they’d be the first to tell him to go away, but he couldn’t help overhearing the flooding of conversations as he passed.

“Someone saw  _him_.”

“He’s hiding-- that old lady’s potion store. You know, the one that  _died_ last year.”

“I heard he’s harmless--”

“I heard he’s  _deadly_.”

“We have to kill him first.”

Normally Jinki would just keep walking, yet something caught his attention. His first thought is of Kyunghee, but she is very much alive. Then he recalls the friend of hers who was a little more sassy and definitely scarier, but also owned a potions store in the district. She was the only mage Kyunghee wouldn’t curse out of competition. Kim Misook. He wants to tell himself to forget it, that he has packing to do and has to leave before sunset. He remembers the day the friend died, and how heartbreakingly silent his old friend had been. For her, he knows he has to investigate.

If he’d had the time, Jinki would’ve stopped by Kyunghee’s and asked for the address. Since there seems to be very little time, he weaves through alleyways and buildings in an attempt to pull up some kind of memory. Yes, he’d been by the lady’s store a few times over the years.

Behind him he hears voices, and suddenly his legs move faster. He doesn’t know why he runs but he does, and by some miracle he lands before the closed down potions store.

It’s empty as he quietly enters, and he nearly leaves if it weren’t for the odd stillness in the air. Of course, this is supposedly a mage he’s looking for. They are most likely good at hiding, and could even be disguising the store as something else. Again he wonders why he’s looking for someone the entire mage district is hunting for. And again he is reminded of Kyunghee and her friend. Feeling that creeping through this worn down store isn’t doing him any good, Jinki clears his throat.

“Uh… hello?” he winces at how lame he sounds. Nobody in their right mind would respond to that. “I’m… Jinki. I’m a friend of Kyunghee’s.” The criminal has definitely left. He’s talking to thin air. He’s sneaking around like an idiot and the mages are going to catch up to him and capture  _him_ instead and he’ll have to send a letter to Minho saying that he can’t visit the capitol because  _he’s captured for questioning by the mages_.

“Okay. So, uh, well…” Jinki glances back at the front door, and is rushed again with urgency. “There was a wanted poster with your face, and… The mages are all coming for you right now, and I guess I eavesdropped their conversation and decided to come here first to warn you? So you can escape, or something.” he speaks before he thinks. “I’m about to leave the town. You can join me?”

Jinki can’t believe what he just said, but has no time to regret it as suddenly the room is filled with light. Candles along the walls are lit with flames, revealing the store touched only by dust with old bottles and flasks still laid out across the counter. He nearly jumps out of his skin as he notices the figure behind the counter, face concealed in shadows cast by the candles.

“Who are you?” a voice asks, low and suspicious.

“Jinki. I, uh, said it before.”

“Who are you?” the voice insists, sterner this time.

“An innocent hunter meaning you no harm? I promise. I just-- felt bad. I know Kyunghee, so I know the owner of this store. Or, well, former owner. You know.”

This appears to pass whatever test the mage has set, light completely filling the room and his mysterious face exposed. Jinki recognises it from the wanted poster he’d looked at earlier, though the drawing certainly did him no justice.

“Why are you here?” the mage distracts him from wherever his thoughts were going, strong gaze pinning Jinki to the ground.

“Misook was a nice lady. Granted, she was a little scary.” his awkward laughter escapes, though he quickly cringes at the glare it earns. “Any friend of hers would have to be a decent person.” No response. The hunter sighs in frustration. “I don’t know! I just followed my instincts. If you don’t want my help, can you let me go? I’d rather not be staked by angry mages tonight.”

In that moment the candles flicker out, and the store becomes shrouded in dark once more.

“There’s a door through the back. Go now, they’re getting close.”

Not certain that telling the mage he’s a complete klutz in the dark and likely to trip over himself or something valuable would grant him his life, Jinki takes the mage’s word and swiftly yet carefully moves past the counter. Into another room, he blindly navigates himself until he sees a slither of light on the ground and presumes it’s the required door. After definitely stubbing his toe on  _something_ Jinki swings open the door and gasps as the fresh air of freedom reaches his lungs. Turning to close the door, he’s startled again by the unexpected figure in his way.

“Sh--, what are you doing?” he breathes, watching as the mage looks away and fumbles with the bag strap hanging on his shoulder.

“Coming with you, obviously.”

The sun, still shining, exposes the mage’s features much more now. Jinki thinks he must be awfully unfit if he’s still this breathless. Catlike eyes narrow towards him, lips pulling into a frown.

“What’s your name?” Jinki asks when he thinks his brain has returned.

“Didn’t you read the poster?” Jinki blinks in response, which earns him a sigh. “Kibum. My name’s Kibum.”

The name fits, Jinki decides to himself. Then there’s the pressing matter of a mob of mages on their way to commit homicide, and by now they must almost be at Kibum’s doorstep. Jinki doesn’t know what really compelled him to help a wanted criminal with no questions asked, but he figures there’s no time for questions right now.

“Well, Kibum.” he grins, the new name somehow spurring excitement. “Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Ahead On Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki and Kibum begin their journey to the capitol, when they are approached by a young girl whose village is in great danger. Unable to ignore her plea for help, they agree to investigate.

Jinki met his best friend of thirteen years at the tender age of ten. It was raining that day. His uncle had thrown him onto the street, leaving the boy sniffling under the shelter of a random store. He hadn’t understood then, why his uncle had left him to cry alone. Jinki had always treated every person with kindness and patience, no matter how mean or bossy they were. He couldn’t help that he had scary dreams, and sometimes woke up screaming. He had thought his uncle would be there for him.

As little Jinki sat there, fighting back the tears, another boy his age came running by to hide under the shelter. Jinki had been hoping to ignore this boy’s presence when he sat right by his side, and let out a sneeze that seemed to echo down the street.

“Oof-- Sorry.” Jinki hadn’t meant to be staring at the strange boy as he apologised, a foolish grin adorning his face. “I’m Minho.” Minho’s eyes squinted. “Are you crying?”

Hurriedly, Jinki turned to wipe his face. “N-No, it’s just the rain.”

“Yeah, alright.” the boy didn’t believe him, and Jinki was waiting for the criticism that never came. “I’m playing hide and seek with my dad. He doesn’t know it yet, but he will soon.”

Jinki had nothing to say to this loud, talkative boy. All he could do was stare.

“When he finds me, do you wanna come to my home? I have a really cool rock collection…”

 

The first night travelling with Kibum proves to be more awkward than he would’ve liked, but not as bad as he might’ve feared. Rightfully, Jinki hadn’t asked any questions about what exactly made Kibum a criminal wanted solely by Taebaek’s mages. In fact, after enough time he just decided not to ask him anything. Jinki has never been the type to talk first, and the silent mage beside him makes it feel like he’s just travelling by himself. Which he likes, so he doesn’t complain.

They set up camp somewhere in the woods with the hopes that tomorrow they’ll reach another town or village they can properly rest in. Their horses are tied to a tree nearby. A fire crackles between them, a mosquito flying by which Jinki quickly swats away. In his lap is the bag Kyunghee had given him, which to his surprise had not been filled with eggs (and he’d stressed greatly about crushing them during his travels) but instead he’d found various valuable potions. Jinki had smiled at the sight, and even now he can’t contain his happiness.

“How do you know Kyunghee?” Kibum asks from across the fire, startling Jinki from his thoughts.

“I met her when I was young, and I’ve done a lot of hunting for her over the years.” Jinki pauses, setting the bag by his feet. “How do you know Misook?”

Kibum shows little reaction. “She’s my grandmother.”

He wonders, then, if he should find it odd that he never once met the grandson of Kyunghee’s close friend. Especially when they seem to be close in age. However the resemblance is so uncanny, evident in the way Kibum narrows his gaze at him now. Jinki catches himself smiling.

“You look like her… In a good way.” he adds for reassurance.

Kibum is simply dressed for a mage, who typically go for a more dramatic look in their wardrobe. He’d begrudgingly agreed to wear one of Jinki’s jackets when he’d realised he only had a t-shirt and pants. He obviously still cares for his appearance, cleanly shaved and hair looking well-kept. It doesn’t take much to tell that Kibum is handsome, his facial features soft despite the way he looks at Jinki.

“You should sleep.” Kibum says. “I’ll keep watch for shadows.”

Jinki had only bought one roll out mat with him, so they mutually agreed with take turns sleeping. It’s safer this way, considering the shadows are more dangerous at night. There is no known record of how shadows came to exist, so it is as if they began with the rest of the world. They are called as such because although they appear like normal animals, they carry with them a pure darkness. An animal that may be harmless, can be dangerous as a shadow. An animal that is dangerous and creates a shadow, will be deadly and attack any who come near. With all the reading he’s done, Jinki cannot begin to understand the true purpose of their existence. They poison the land with their grime, and kill humans without much effort. It makes him shiver to think of what could happen if they became strong enough to overpower the kingdom.

 

Jinki wakes Kibum up early the next morning, and they continue on their ride. Just like yesterday, the day is sunny and the sky a clear blue. He soaks in the good weather, is energised by it, and is all the more encouraged when they reach the end of the woods to an open floor of green. Kibum seems just as relieved, and the two pick up the horses to a steady gallop. The breeze feels good as they ride, any worries drifting way into the distance. There are no shadows, there are no people. Just himself, his horse, and the mother earth.

It isn’t until they stop for food and water that Jinki catches the faint smile on Kibum’s face, so shocked by the sight he nearly falls off his horse.

“Why did you become a hunter?” Kibum asks the questions for once, eyeing Jinki over his flask of water. He thinks it must be out of boredom, but there’s a genuine curiosity to the usually suspicious eyes.

“I wanted to become a knight, originally.” Jinki replies after finishing his mouthful. “But, you know you have to be a nobel born.”

“Do you regret it?” Kibum’s gaze is still so piercing, as if he’s trying to study every word Jinki says. It’s unnerving, yet he manages a carefree shrug.

“The income is getting better, and I do enjoy travelling outside the town as I please.” This trip is going to be the biggest one yet, with him having only experienced visiting the very closest of villages on the rare occasion. “It reminds me there’s a bigger world out there, keeps me hopeful.”

“Why the capitol?”

“As I told you, I’m visiting my friend. I haven’t seen him for a whole year.” this answer doesn’t seem to satisfy Kibum, whose eyes narrow once more. Jinki finds himself laughing without meaning to. “I miss him, is that so hard to believe?”

The interrogation ends there and they finish their rest in silence. Once they’re back on the horses it’s easy, and they ride for hours. Jinki is almost ready to admit there’s no civilisation to be seen when in the distance another rider heads their way. At the same time him and Kibum slow the horses to a trot, both uncertain and neither about to vocalise it. They wait until the stranger approaches, a young girl, and Jinki hasn’t seen anyone look so happy to see him.

“Sorry to intrude your ride!” the girl doesn’t look all that sorry, but Jinki smiles in greeting nonetheless.

“Is there something the matter?” he asks, feeling Kibum’s stare on the side of his head.

“It’s my village,” the girl begins, her expression now etched with worry. “We’re being attacked at night by this hoard of shadows, and have nobody to fight.”

“Shouldn’t you have knights stationed nearby?” Kibum speaks up this time.

“We haven’t had any knights within three days of us since the king called them back. How long has it been now… At least a year?”

Understanding her situation more than most, Jinki instantly wants to help. The previous king had knights close to or stationed at any village or town in the kingdom, and so the people felt safe whenever the shadows got too close. However, the rise of the new king meant the knights were all requested to return to the capitol and stay there. While it had meant more work for Jinki, vulnerable villages without those who can fight the shadows suffer.

“I’m a hunter, we can help.” Jinki says, confidently. “Take us to your village.”

The girl, whose name Jinki learns is Yerim, is bubbly and very talkative now she has the men on her side. She has grown up in the village and, predictably, has never left the security of home until now. Many of her people are old, farmers, or both, and have no ability to fight back against an attack this strong. Yerim insists that she can fight, and is skilled at both sword fighting and horse riding. Jinki talks with her about her horse for a while, then lets the girl ride ahead of them to lead the way.

To no surprise, Jinki feels that stare on him once more.

“ _We_ can help?” Kibum’s raising his eyebrows when Jinki stares back. “You didn’t think to consult me first?”

Jinki’s tries to smile his way out of it. “It’s a village in trouble, and we’re the closest help they have. Why not?” when Kibum’s expression doesn’t shift, he shrugs his own off. “Sorry I didn’t consult you first, Kibum. I’m more than willing to help these poor people, so if you want to go on ahead without me you can.”

Kibum scoffs, and sets his gaze to the horizon. “For a hunter, you sound a lot like a knight.” Jinki hopes that’s a compliment, but something tells him it isn’t. “I’ll go with you on this quest, brave knight. But only because you’ll definitely be needing my assistance against a _hoard_ of all things.”

 

When Yerim leads them to the village it’s immediately evident just how much damage had already been dealt. For a total population of fifty, three homes had been partially or almost entirely knocked down. Timber and the surrounding crops were scorched black. Jinki felt queasy at the sight of it, unable to ignore the burnt smell still drifting through the air.

“So… This hoard,” Kibum begins from beside him. “They don’t happen to breathe fire, do they?”

As Yerim simply grins in response, Jinki senses there may be more ahead of them than they expect. She introduces them to the other villages, most importantly her family, who are all thrilled to be greeted by a mage and politely grateful for the hunter. They tell them all of the frightening hoard of young shadow dragons that have attacked the two previous nights, held off only by their few unskilled men and a retired knight. This knight, being well into his seventies, was injured during last night’s attack and is the reason they’d sent Yerim to search for help. Upon hearing this Kibum quickly leaves to tend to his wounds, so Jinki stays and helps with moving any dangerous rubble.

He doesn’t mind the labour, and soon enough finds respite in it. Whilst Kibum is quiet his presence was awfully obvious, and it wasn’t until this moment apart that Jinki realises just how self-conscious he has felt the past couple days. He is content with the silence but whenever the mage decides he does want to speak it is only in the form of interrogation, to simply dodge every question directed back at him. Any look thrown his way is one of suspicion, as if Kibum is just waiting for him to make a mistake. For the first time, Jinki feels entirely clueless as to how to act around someone.

The mage, only after appearing out of nowhere and scaring Jinki into the heavens, joins him a while later. They have their first real conversation regarding their plan for tonight’s attack. According to the villagers there are no more than five shadow dragons, which is just enough to almost be too much. Jinki is confident in his ability as a hunter, and for Kibum to be a criminal he assumes the mage to be more than good, so they’ll be fine. Having caught him in a good mood, he asks about the condition of the retired knight.

“He’s burnt pretty badly… I couldn’t heal him completely, but he’ll be fine with some rest.”

Jinki eyes the way Kibum frowns as he speaks, always avoiding eye contact. He wants to know what’s so bad about his face that he can’t stand the sight of it, when he was speaking just fine to the villagers beforehand.

“He’s lucky you got here when you did.”

“Hm.”

The half hearted reply makes him want to frown back, yet he chooses to turn his attention to the tiny room they’d taken for the night. There was just enough space for two mats and their bags in the corner, with wooden walls so old there was a cold draft in the middle of spring. He feels nostalgic at the sight.

“I grew up in a village much like this one.” he says to Kibum, not really caring if he’s listening or not. “It’s suffocating now that I’ve lived in better, but back then we were happy with what we had. I was young, and you know how little the cold matters to children.”

“It must be hard for them to pay the new king’s taxes, when they don’t seem to get many visitors.”

Jinki hums in agreement, trying not to think how difficult it’ll be for these people to rebuild after the attacks. “I think most villages pay with food. I don’t remember there being a tax when I was a child.”

“When did you move?”

“Shortly before my eleventh birthday.” Jinki’s surprised to hear the interest from Kibum, and though he wants to share more his chest tightens when he thinks of the reason why he had to move. He realises he shouldn’t have judged Kibum for dodging questions, when he does the same. “I met Minho shortly after, and he showed me around Taebaek like he owned it.”

Yerim invites them both for dinner, to which they willingly agree. Jinki insists on them using their own food however, as the village had lost some of their crops. He didn’t admit the knowledge that try as they might to avoid it, more will probably be lost tonight. The people are finally in good spirits and their faith gives him courage, yet it also serves as a weight on his shoulders. Jinki has never had to fight for another person, and this is an entire village of people believing in him and Kibum to bring them peace. When he looks across the room Kibum has the typical neutral expression, and though he yearns to know if he feels the same he knows it’d be wiser not to ask. There is no space on the battlefield for doubt.

 

Night falls upon them, and in a matter of time the people have retreated to the strongest of homes. Jinki waits at one end of the village whilst Kibum is at the other, the night deceptively still. His breath is released with a puff of fog, the field beyond him vast and empty. Loosening his hold on the hilt of his sword, he’s about to call out to Kibum when loud screeching suddenly echoes through the air. He twists in his place to look towards Kibum’s end, the shadow dragons clearly in sight as they fly towards the mage. The ground trembles as they land, all four of them with flames flicking from their mouths. Seeing Kibum caught in the middle Jinki already feels his legs moving, gripping his sword with one hand whilst he pulls his shield from his back with the other. They have to get them away from the houses, and quickly.

One is already dead when Jinki reaches Kibum’s side, a spear stabbed through its decaying body. This seems to inspire aggravation from the others, and Jinki has to lift his shield as they’re flooded with two hurricanes of flames. With Kibum behind him they manage to survive the blow, but he pales at the sight when he looks up. An already collapsed house is now once more engulfed in flames, the fire threatening to spread. He sees the guilty shadow dragon, the third in the hoard, and rushes over with his sword raised. He does not hear Kibum’s calls. Not a moment to spare he slashes the blade clean through the beast’s neck, black grime leaking onto the grass as the body collapses.

Jinki looks back towards Kibum, who’s currently fending off the two remaining dragons. His movements are fluid yet fierce, the mage sparring not a single second. If anyone’s to put out the flames it’s him, which means Jinki has to take his place and lure the beasts away like they’d planned. His mistake is realised when the hunter looks back at the tumbled house, fire eating up any that had been left of it. All too quickly he finds it hard to breathe, as if the smoke was rushing down his throat and clotting his lungs.

_He was only ten years old._

The boy had snuck away in the night in a sudden spur of rebellion, having just breached the last of the farm and into the woods when he heard it. The night sky above him rumbled, with what he first believed to be thunder until a large, dark figure flew above the trees and towards his village. An explosion of light, and the terrified calls of his people. The boy ran desperately from the thickets and faced the sight of his village in flames. No, surely it was not his village. He could not see the houses, nor any people. It was all fire. He saw the dragon now, swooping back and forth as it spurts more and more flames onto the gigantic fire pit.

He stood there for what felt like hours until the dragon was long gone, having disappeared into the night. When he’d found the courage to move his legs, one by one, the boy stumbled his way into the heart of the village. So much fire. Not a person to be seen. His house, he quickly discovered, was no longer his. Small Jinki cried and cried, even once the flames had died down, even when people from a nearby village had come to the rescue. His mother, his father, his neighbour, his friend. In one night he’d lost them all.

“Jinki!”

“Jinki, damn it!”

Jinki gasps for air as his vision clears, finding himself still standing before a beheaded shadow dragon with flames roaring above him. Sweat covers his face, his legs threatening to give in. He can’t think, forming foggy thoughts that refuse to make sense. He turns in his place, taking deep breaths, and nearly bumps into someone. _Kibum_. The mage has a shield now, his shield, and is casting spells at two young dragons. They were fighting. They are fighting. He’s not sure what he’s doing when he steps before Kibum and attacks one of the dragons, thrusting his sword forward and stabbing through its chest. The beast lets out one last shriek before he removes his blade and watches it fall. A second later and the last dragon falls, the mage once again by his side.

With the finalization of the defeat Kibum moves to cast away the fire, and all Jinki can do is fall to his knees. Finally his mind is back to him, but he can’t grasp what had just happened. He’d stopped crying for the loss of his village, his family, many years ago. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been truly upset by it. And yet in one moment he’d been sent back in time, to when he was a weak young boy who had done nothing to defend himself or his people. Jinki’s emotions have never before been this out of his control, and he’s filled with panic again at the thought of it.

“What was that?” Kibum demands, the fire now ceased as he faces Jinki. The hunter need not look up, already feeling the anger in the mage’s voice. “Do you even _know_ how much you just risked for us? For the whole village?”

He’s numb. He can’t respond. All he can think about is that night from all those years ago.

“Jinki, I’m talking to you.” Suddenly the mage pulls him to his feet. Now eye to eye, he can’t help seeing the fury in Kibum’s glare. “You could’ve had every person in this village killed. You can’t freak out like that in the middle of a damn attack!”

“I’m sorry.”

Jinki barely breathes out, only just now shaking off whatever he’d been feeling. Kibum lets go of his hold on his shirt, letting out a frustrated huff. The two of them stand there for a minute, catching their breath, when Jinki hears a low rumble in the distance. He can’t see it, but he can feel it. He fills with dread.

“Kibum,” the mage is still glaring as he looks up. “There’s another one coming.”

It's all the confirmation he needs, and there’s no time to lose. Jinki takes one of the corpses by the leg and huffs at the weight before dragging it, heading for the open field. Since dragons are creatures of magic this shadow will take longer to rot, giving them just enough to work with.

“Jinki-- What? What are you doing?” Kibum follows him close behind. “What do you mean?”

“I heard it.” the slippery grime makes it hard for him to keep a firm hold, but he has to keep going.

“Heard what? The weather?”

As much as he understands, Jinki quickly grows tired of the mage’s suspicious nagging. He just knows that sound, every part of his body responding to it. He’s experienced what it disaster it brings, and there’s no way he’ll let it happen again.

“You just have to trust me.”

“I _don’t_.”

Kibum’s words would usually sting, perhaps, if the hunter’s mind weren’t elsewhere. He’s about ready to do this without him when Kibum heaves a sigh, takes the opposite leg and pulls with him. The gesture urges him to move faster, and with the two of them they reach a clear opening. Jinki honestly doesn’t know what he’s doing, but when he asks Kibum to set the corpse on fire he does so without question. With a lot of the body decayed it takes a moment for the flames to build, but he’s certain it’ll be visible enough from above.

There’s another tremble of thunder, a sudden gust of wind, then silence. Jinki stares at Kibum, numb to the mage’s piercing stare. A great roar shakes the earth and the sky. They look up and see a fully-grown dragon, great black wings filling the sky as its glowing eyes beam towards their vulnerable space in the field. As its route turns to them Jinki takes the shield, holding it up just before a monstrous wave of flames shoots at them. Kibum casts a wind to further protect them, the flames not claiming them just yet.

“We need to draw it as far away from the village as possible.” Kibum says from behind him, to which he nods in response.

The pair run for the horizon, only stopping to block each blow of fire. Eventually the shield is burnt nearly to a crisp, Jinki tossing it aside. The village is safe now they have the dragon’s attention, all that’s left is to kill it. In all his reading he hasn’t come across a way to defeat a beast this great with only two to fight. Searching desperately for a weak spot, he sees nothing in this dark night. Fire begins to spill from its lips, and Kibum summons a wall of rock from the ground to protect them from the oncoming flames. The beast roars once more, almost fierce enough to break the wall they crouch behind. Jinki turns to Kibum now, both pairs of eyes searching for an answer to the same question.

“There was a story I read as a child,” Kibum begins, having to nearly shout over the dragon’s dramatics. “a dragon was killed with a blade through the heart. There was a weak spot between its shoulder blades.”

Jinki only vaguely recalls such a story, but whilst it’s a bargain it’s the best idea they have.

“Okay. You distract it, I’ll climb on the back.”

When he moves to stand there’s a hand on his elbow tugging him back. If it weren’t for the life or death situation they were currently in, Jinki would’ve laughed at the shocked expression etching the mage’s features.

“What?! Don’t be crazy!”

Jinki finds the spirit to flash a grin, pushing away Kibum’s hand. It might not exactly be a compliment, but he somehow feels encouraged by the other’s fear.

“We don’t have time to be sane.” Is all he offers before running from the rock, giving Kibum little time to start casting spells to distract the dragon. With the beast’s attention turned, it’s only a matter of time before it lands on the ground, most likely thinking it has caught Kibum in its trap. It’s only now Jinki realises he’s just forced the mage into being the bait.

Now at the dragon’s back leg he’s surprised to see there is no grime covering its scales, yet it’s more important he start climbing than questioning. He quickly pulls himself onto its back before it can notice his presence, the spikes along its back acting as anchors to lift him up. The climb is in no way steady, especially as the beast does an entire one-eighty. Kibum must be running out of magic by now. Jinki reaches the shoulder blades and try to feel for a weak spot, only to feel what must be the equivalent of a plate of thick stone. He looks desperately for any other sign of weakness, but finds none, pulling his sword back out from the hilt. However, in his moment of exasperation his blade starts to glow a faint yellow. It must be Kibum’s magic. Not sparring another second, he lifts the sword up with both hands, summons every inch of strength he has left, and stabs the glowing blade straight through the seemingly unbreakable plate. The dragon wails, an endless cry of agony, and Jinki pushes deeper until the whole blade is buried.

When the dragon collapses, Jinki is tossed off its back. He lands on the ground with a grunt, pushing himself up in time to watch the great beast give its final breath. Finale, complete, dead. If only it weren’t so malicious, Jinki would’ve appreciated the beauty of its gleaming scales and expanded wings.

“Jinki!”

He hears Kibum calling out and soon spots the mage appearing from around the head of the body. Simply waving, he heaves himself onto his feet and waits for Kibum to come to him.

“Hey.” Jinki greets lamely, eyes scanning for any injuries on the mage. “You good?”

“Yeah, I am.” Kibum breathes out with a smile, and he feels like something has punched him right in the chest.

Then his head spins, vision blurring, and all he sees is black as he falls forward into Kibum’s arms.

 

When Jinki wakes he’s disoriented at first, only noticing after a few minutes of mindless blinking that he’s in the small room him and Kibum had been offered for the night. Groaning, he tugs on shoes and forces himself onto his feet, slowly making his way outside. It’s still night, he notes to himself, and the people are still in their respective homes. Somewhere near the edge of the village he sees the warm glow of a fire, a figure sitting before it. He wanders over, the chill of the air waking him up.

“You’d think you have no magic left to make a fire.” Jinki says as he approaches, smiling when Kibum jumps at his voice.

The mage looks him over once, twice, then back to the fire. “You’re awake.”

“Did I miss anything?”

“Just an hour or so of the village’s cheers and cries of appreciation. Sorry you don’t get your glory.”

Jinki just laughs at this, taking a seat at the log beside Kibum. The sky is still black, the moon not out for this night. “I don’t deserve it, anyway.” And he swallows back the hard guilt in his throat. “I’m sorry, I lost my senses.”

There’s a long silence where Jinki is expecting the mage to yell at him just as he had earlier. He waits and waits, and there is nothing. It hurts more this way, his disappointment in himself only growing.  

“What happened to your village, Jinki?”

The softness of Kibum’s tone takes him by surprise as much as the question itself does. He drops his gaze to the ground, his feet, then takes a breath.

“We were attacked… By a dragon.” The images are still fresh in his mind, but it’s a lot easier to block out than before. “I was trying to run away that night. It’s the only reason I survived.”

Another pause of silence.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did, I’m sorry.”

This time Jinki does meet Kibum’s eyes and is again taken aback by the nervous sincerity. “You were right, though. I risked so much because I couldn’t keep my head straight. As partners in the battle you needed to be able to trust me, and I let you down.”

“Just because I was right, doesn’t mean I could say any of it. I was the one who killed the first shadow, when we’d planned to lure them away first.”

Jinki can’t say much to this, realising now they’d both made wrong decisions. Yet he knew he was still the cause of the mayhem, and to blame for nearly bringing the whole village down with him. Although he appreciates the sudden kind words from Kibum, he can’t shake the weight on his shoulders.

“Jinki.” Kibum gets his attention again. “It looks like that dragon had adopted those young shadows. If you hadn’t detected her coming, we would’ve all been doomed. If you hadn’t been brave enough to trust a stupid children’s tale and climb on a fully-grown dragon’s back, we would have both been fried and _then_ all doomed.”

He can only look to the fire at this, his cheeks strangely warm despite the chill of the air.

“And,” Kibum begins. “if you hadn’t been so much of an idiot, you wouldn’t have fallen off the thing’s back and knocked yourself unconscious.”

When Jinki starts to laugh, he earns himself a slap on the arm. “I’m serious!” Yet Kibum starts to chuckle as well. “You could have broken your neck and died! Or what if you’d landed in a pile of dung, Jinki? What then?”

 


	3. The Flow of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum opens up about the truth of his criminal status as they make it to the capitol's border. When they finally make it to Minho, the knight only has more news for them.

Jinki wakes first the next morning, the sun only just peeking over the windowsill. He checks the mat beside him and sees Kibum still sleeping, deciding to let him wake himself up. The mage’s expression is soft as he rests, causing Jinki’s thoughts to go back to last night. No matter what the other says, he still feels immense guilt for losing his senses. Yet he can’t help still feeling moved by Kibum’s sudden display of kindness. One that, after knowing him long enough to tell, was sincere and not out of pity. It was strange to laugh with someone who’d only treated him with distrust, but it was also nice. Jinki smiles a little to himself. Perhaps they aren’t friends now, but he’s hopeful for what could come.

He rolls up the mat they’d borrowed and leaves it in the corner, picking up his bag and heading outside for the horses. Most are still in their homes but the few people he passes on the way whisper words of appreciation, and Jinki’s heart swells as he wishes them good health. Looking now after his horse, he’s strapping his bag to the saddle when another villager approaches him. He sends a polite smile, expecting the old man to go on his way when instead he stops before him.

“I have come to thank you, on behalf of the village.”

Jinki blinks at this, recognising the high quality sword he holds as one of the capitol and connecting the dots, then shakes his hands hurriedly in dismissal. “No, there’s no need. Really.”

“You were very brave.” The retired knight continues, entirely ignoring the nervous mess Jinki’s become. “If only I’d been strong enough to even witness it. To think young men like you are protecting this kingdom gives my old heart faith.”

“Anyone would’ve done it, sir. You’re the one who has greatly served the kingdom, while I’m just a hunter.”

“You’re too humble, boy. Not anyone could’ve slain that dragon. Now,” Jinki really isn’t allowed to interrupt, the knight holding out his sword with both hands. “I'm afraid to say your own is stuck in that dragon’s back for good, so please accept my sword as a thank you.”

Jinki nearly trips over his own words from the shock. “I couldn’t possibly--”

“This isn’t a suggestion. Take the sword, boy. So that our village has repaid its debt, and we aren’t sending you away with no shield nor blade to protect yourself.” The sword is basically thrusted into Jinki’s hands, and he’s still too stunned to remember even how to hold it. Before he can splutter out a response the man bows his head and turns away, Jinki starring wordlessly after him.

“So what, you get a flashy sword and all I get is a bottle of wine?”

Kibum strides over with his bag, an eyebrow raised but a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Of course, wine is an extreme delicacy and he can’t recall ever hearing of someone having their own bottle.

“You know… This was probably made with the finest of gold the kingdom has to offer.” He sighs dreamily, all in good nature. “The hilt? Carved by a goddess.”

“I’ll throw this bottle at your head if you don’t shut it.”

 

Due to their loss in a day’s travel, they decide to take a shorter route which involves passing through a town and setting up camp somewhere in the woods outside the capitol. They do however stop for rest in the town, Kibum suggesting they sell one of Kyunghee’s special potions for some real food. Jinki rejects the idea outright, insisting he’ll be able to catch them something tonight. The mage doesn’t seem to like the uncertainty for dinner but also isn’t willing to pay his own coin for overpriced food, so he doesn’t debate it.

True to his word Jinki does go out hunting while Kibum sets up the fire, and comes back with two fish from a small lake he’d found. While they cook over the fire he looks to the mage, who seems to be in deep thought and quite oblivious to the attention on him. Not wanting to disturb him, he’s ready to sit in silence when Kibum turns to meet his gaze. There’s a strange emotion to those eyes, but then he turns to look to the distance again. Jinki wants to ask what’s troubling him. He doesn’t.

It’s only after they’ve eaten and Jinki is considering calling it a night that Kibum finally makes a move to speak. For once, he is the one who looks nervous.

“I’ve noticed I may have been… Taking advantage of you.” He begins awkwardly. “You helped a wanted criminal escape with no questions asked, not even knowing who I was, only who I knew. And I treated you very… coldly. Despite that.”

“I don’t blame you for being on your guard, Kibum.”

“You should.”

“But I don’t.”

At this Kibum heaves a sigh, eyes closing for a brief moment. “I was treating you like the danger, knowing it was me all along.” And now Jinki isn’t sure of where this is going. “Look, I just, think I should tell you now. This way, we can part and you won’t have to see me again.”

“Kibum, what--”

“Listen, please.” Only when he nods in agreement does the mage continue. “The reason they were after me… I hadn’t done anything wrong, not yet. But I was going to. Something really bad.

“Years ago… I was taking extra magic lessons with my sister Soojung and a group of our friends. Our teacher was very old in her ways, always talking about how great mages were before dark magic was banned. I didn’t think much of it, none of us did. We were young, and thought that all adults were right. When she told us we were to perform a ritual that would grant us immense strength from our ancestors, we willingly agreed. Because we were young and didn’t know any better.

"One night she lined us up in the district center, a small gathering of other mages watching us. My parents… Didn’t know. Soojung had told them we were attending a regular class. We were told to stay still and quiet as she started casting this long, complicated spell. When she took out a dagger and… went to the first in line… she sliced his throat. We couldn’t move or speak, she’d spelled us. One by one, she cut each of our palms. She… We… When the ritual ended Soojung and I ran home.”

Jinki tries his best not to look horrified, but he’s sure it shows anyway. Never had he heard of such a ritual happening in their town, and it wasn’t so populated that people wouldn’t know. Yet this sounds a lot darker than anything he’s heard before, and if a secret must be buried then it will be.

“I’m not sure if you remember... There was a sudden illness that spread through Taebaek. We found out that one of my friends from that night had been practicing dark magic, obsessively, and casted a powerful spell to try rid of every non-magical human. When he was caught he… Died. It was the day before a year since the ritual. We thought that was it, but…

"Once a year, one of us would turn to dark magic and become so consumed by it they’d either get someone or themselves hurt. Our head mage wouldn’t let us seek help elsewhere out of fear she’d be exposed for encouraging the ritual. It was an internal affair, she’d said. We’ll find a cure, she’d said. And yet…”

“Your sister?” Jinki dares to ask, and all Kibum can do is shake his head as tears begin to flood. His heart breaks at the sight, and though he’s not sure it’s what the mage wants he reaches out and places a hand on Kibum’s knee. Something. Anything. He wants to find a way to undo this terrifying experience.

“My grandmother… Followed, shortly after. Heartbreak.” A shaky sigh is released, and Kibum wipes his tears away. “I was the last from the ritual, and they accused me of… My grandmother’s death. So I became a criminal.”

“How could they… You hadn’t done anything.”

“Not yet.”

“Kibum…” Jinki frowns, so unsettled to see this man who’d originally worn a mask of indifferent confidence barely holding on. He wonders if he’s the first person Kibum has consoled in. He wonders if the mage had been forced to watch each of his friends lose to the darkness, then his sister, his grandmother, to be left with nobody. He suddenly wishes they’d met sooner. “When we get to the capitol, we’ll look for answers. A cure.”

Kibum looks up at this, eyes wide.

“If there’s anywhere we can find it, it’s the capitol.” He tries a smile, hand moving to clasp Kibum’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry.”

_I’m here. You’re not alone._

Kibum is still staring. “You have no reason to trust me.”

“When you didn’t trust me last night, you still listening to my words and helped.”

“I only have four months left.”

“Then it’s a good thing we get there tomorrow.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“And so are you, Kibum.”

The mage looks almost offended at this, though some light returns to his eyes. Jinki simply smiles, taking the risk to pat Kibum’s head. Yes, he’ll protect this friend of his. When his hand is batted away he does it again, a little rougher, and Kibum responds by pushing him off the log.

 

Jinki does his best not to look stunned by the size of the capitol as they approach it, not wanting be so obviously from the country. This of course only lasts until he notices the castle towering above it all, great stone in all its power and who resides within it. They stop to admire the sight for a moment, then continue to pass through the lower town. Minho had given him some questionably drawn directions which Jinki tries to follow now, and the closer they get to his best friend the more his excitement grows.

He tells Kibum on the way of how Minho had found him that day in the rain and lead him back to his home where Jinki would be taken in by his parents. They grew up side by side, Minho becoming a knight to fulfill both their young hearts’ dreams. It was him who inspired the idea of hunting, and they’d train together in the yard until their limbs ached. Minho earned his right as a knight, Jinki was one of very few hunters in their town. When the new king called for all knights to reside in the capitol it had meant for the first time since that day, their paths were truly parting. Communicating through letters only satisfied so much, and even with the past few days Jinki has a long list of things to talk about.

The knight’s garrison is easy to spot once they reach it, with its high floors and close proximity to the castle. They tie the horses outside but bring their bags, having heard plenty about pickpockets. After following Minho’s directions they don’t find him in the communal hall, and are instead directed by another knight to the top floor where the king’s royal knights gather. They are met with an empty floor, so they wait awkwardly for a few minutes. Jinki makes a move to speak when there’s a sudden noise of thundering footsteps from the staircase. Him and Kibum turn to see a disheveled looking knight in the doorway, wide eyes and wide smile, who doesn’t even hesitate before running and scooping Jinki into a tight hug.

“Hey, you.” Jinki laughs only once he’s recovered from the intense blow of the embrace.

“I ran here as soon as I heard.” Minho pulls back just far enough to stare openly at him, both men radiating the joy of their reunion. “How was your ride here? Was everything okay?”

“How was being promoted to royal knight?” Realising Jinki had caught him out, Minho just laughs and pats his shoulder.

“It looks like we both have a lot to tell.”

“That we do.”

He’s so distracted by the appearance of his best friend, he nearly forgets Kibum’s presence when instead Minho looks to him. Standing quietly to the side, the mage has that same indifferent expression Jinki first knew him for. It almost makes him chuckle, knowing that the overly friendly and too excited Minho is going to experience the cold reactions he did.

“This is Kibum, of Taebaek. He came to…” Kibum’s eyes flicker to him now, waiting. Perhaps he’s still a little suspicious of him after all.  “See the capitol. He was a great help on the way here.”

“That’s great! Any friend of Jinki’s is a friend of mine.” Minho is still beaming as he holds his hand out for Kibum to shake, earning a once over from the mage before he reluctantly reaches to accept the hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s mine, sir.” Kibum seems to force out, alongside a stiff smile.

“Please, just Minho.” The royal knight brushes it off casually, dropping his hand. “Unfortunately, I have to head back to the castle before Changmin realises I left. I gave you directions to my house, yes? Get settled, I’ll meet you there tonight, and we can catch up.”

And just like that, with one more firm pat on Jinki’s shoulder, Minho is out the door and thundering back down the stairs. Jinki stares after his figure in slight bewilderment, then looks to Kibum. He blinks when he finds the mage staring back, and tilts his head in question. They are friends now, Jinki had confirmed it with himself last night. The stare he’s getting now isn’t so much suspicious as it is curious, though he has no idea how he can tell the difference. Perhaps with his closest friend being Minho, he’s been used to the other person being as open as a book. When Kibum simply shrugs in response to the unasked question, he feels they still have a way to go. At least now, when they walk it’s side by side and when they ride for Minho’s, Kibum smiles no matter how bad his jokes are.

 

Minho’s house sits just at the edge of the capitol, and is one which is instantly recognised to be built for a family that has yet to exist. A main bedroom, two seperate rooms for the children, a decent yard and a pier over a small lake. The amount of wealth it boasts in these hard times is a little hard to swallow, but it’s not wealth that hasn’t been worked for. Jinki wills the itching jealousy away and chooses to appreciate his friend’s hospitality, knowing that without it their nights would be very uncomfortable.

“I didn’t pick him as the reading type.” Kibum comments, checking out the knight’s various bookcases filled to the brim.

“He isn’t, although I did insist he read some history before being knighted.” And his heart is warm again, admiring the numerous titles he’s yet to read. “I asked for a few books, not a few _bookcases_.”

“He bought these for you?”

Jinki smiles as he speaks. “Minho is a very giving person. Even now, giving a house to a wife he’s yet to find, children he’s yet to have.”

“Hm.” He hears Kibum sigh softly from beside him. “I didn’t mean to be so standoffish with him before.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know you’re a good person, and he trusts my opinion.”

Kibum, apparently uncertain of how to respond to this, takes a book from the shelf. “Thank you... For not telling him why I’m really here.”

“It’s yours to tell.” Is all Jinki says, well aware of the dangers Kibum could be in if someone heard of the ritual. So as hard as it is to keep something like this from his best friend, it’s the right thing to do. Dark magic used in any form, supported by any person, is punishable by death. This fact hurts when he knows Kibum was an innocent child, yet he also knows Minho’s undying loyalty to the crown. He forcibly directs his attention to the book in Kibum’s hands, the pages turning one by one.

“Do you read often?” He asks.

“Not much else to do when you’re in hiding.” There’s a hint of a joke, though the reality is still harsh. “My grandmother kept a lot about potions and spells, and a few… fictional stories as well. I snuck into the town center for books when I got desperate.”

“Ah, that must be how you read about the dragon.” He could swear there’s a soft pink now covering Kibum’s cheeks, and begins to think that books are definitely a good thing to have in common. “I usually like history and strategy, or any books that can help me with my hunting. Perhaps you can recommend me some you’ve read.”

Kibum scoffs at this. “What good can magic and fairy tales do for you?”

“Quite a lot, apparently.” Including advice on how to slay a dragon.

“Okay, if you say so.” The mage scoops the book under his arm, now looking pleased with himself. “We can read a book each, then swap. How about that?”

“Sounds fun.” Jinki smiles, the warmth inside only growing when Kibum smiles back.

 

True to his word, Minho does get home shortly after dinner. He spends roughly three minutes indoors before insisting they go visit a nearby tavern, and neither mage nor hunter can deny the proposal for alcohol. The tavern is bustling with customers despite its location being further from the capitol center, and after some sweet talk from Minho they manage to score a booth in the corner. Minho tells of his promotion to royal knight, and Jinki mentions how he really ought to send a letter to Kyunghee before she sends an angry and very disappointed one herself. They’re onto their second round of ciders when Kibum directs yet another question about himself to Jinki, this time mentioning their encounter in the village.

“You slayed a _dragon_?!” Minho basically spits out his drink, eyes nearly falling out of his head. “Jinki?! You?!”

“It was both of us.” Jinki insists through his bashfulness, gesturing to Kibum who is only smirking back at him.

“You should’ve seen him.” Kibum begins, Jinki already hiding his face in his arms. “He climbed on top of this fully grown dragon like it was nothing, and stabbed it right through the heart.”

“Oh my heavens.” He can hear Minho clutching his chest. “It’s a miracle you didn’t fall off.”

“Actually, he did.” The mage confirms, causing Minho to erupt with laughter and Jinki to groan at the sound of it.

“Wow, Jinki. You really saved the day.” His best friend grips his shoulder, Jinki looking up to meet the sincere pride in his gaze. He smiles despite himself.

“We both did. Kibum saved my life, too.”

At this Kibum grips his other shoulder, and suddenly he thinks these two meeting might mean his ruin. “Accept the praise, idiot.”

Jinki recalls the mage’s comment about ‘stealing’ all the so-called glory at the village, and downs the rest of his cider. Minho leaves and returns with their third round, in a matter of minutes finishes his and starts complaining about the sudden demands from the captain of the royal knights, Changmin. Although he loves his job, and the pay is great, their days are longer now more than ever.

“But why?” Jinki questions, not understanding the demand when the kingdom is mostly at peace. “Has there been threat from one of the other kingdoms?”

“No, it’s here in the capitol.” Minho sighs, leaning back and folding his arms.

“What is it?”

“Well, you’re bound to find out anyway…” The knight lifts his glass only to remember it’s empty, and drops it back on the table with a thud. “For a few years now there’s been a dark mage tormenting the capitol. Kidnapping children from their homes, setting stores on fire, causing widespread illness… He’s dangerous and growing more powerful, yet we haven’t been able to catch him in the act. Despite even knowing where he lives.”

“If you know where he lives, why haven’t you caught him yet?” Kibum questions this time.

“He’s in the mountain, just outside the capitol. We know he’s there, because the whole mountain reeks of darkness. There’s even the resemblance of a home inside, but… Every time we go to seize him, he isn’t there.”

“Then he must be one of you, if he knows you’re coming.”

Minho shakes his head. “The royal mage has the ability to sense darkness, and the use of it. If it was any of our people, she’d know.”

Jinki bites his lip and looks to Kibum. Whilst it does sound like this royal mage could be the apparent dark mage, even if she isn’t she’s someone to be wary of. Kibum has yet to find any help for his curse, so if this mage happened to get close to him she’d sense it right away.

“The dark mage, is it?” All three turn at the voice, a man Jinki doesn’t recognise sliding in the spot beside Minho.

“Taemin,” Jinki can spot the falseness in Minho’s greeting straight away, from the incorrect turn in his grin to the slight squint of his eyes. “I didn’t think you’d be working tonight.”

“I know. I thought I’d surprise you.” This Taemin fellow cracks a grin before addressing the other two at the table, holding out his hand. “I’m Taemin, the owner of this tavern and Minho’s best friend.”

“ _Best friend_?” Jinki raises a brow at his own best friend, shaking the man’s hand once Kibum does.

“You’re not my friend.” Minho forces out through his teeth, then looks helplessly to Jinki. “He’s not my friend. I don’t know him.”

“Anyway,” Taemin interjects before anyone else can. He’s noticeably younger, though probably by no more than a few years. Jinki wonders how he came to be the owner of a tavern, of all things. “A young lady passed by me last night, after I’d closed shop. She’s a complete mess, tears and snot everywhere. Says she saw a cloaked figure floating down the street, darkness oozing from his every pore. I said, oh what did you do? And she said all she could do was scream and run for help. So I went with her to investigate cause, you know, I’m a good samaritan and all. The street... Was empty by the time we got there.”

“That’s her mistake for asking help from you.” Minho says, looking rather unimpressed.

“Well, that’s what you think. She actually offered her hand in marriage after I walked her home.”

“Yeah right.”

“Yeah, right.” A waitress stops by with two jugs of cider, Taemin handing her Minho’s empty one before placing the two full jugs before each of them. “I said no, obviously. She still had snot on her face.”

Minho is still unimpressed, Kibum looks quite overwhelmed, but if it weren’t for the serious tone of their previous conversation Jinki would probably be laughing with the stranger.  He’s odd, and he wants to know what happened to make Minho so unlike himself around him, but there’s a lightheartedness that Jinki thinks he could get along with.

“This… dark mage,” Kibum says, his brows furrowed in thought. “Have you seen him yourself?”

“Nobody has seen him outright, only rumours of a dark, cloaked figure.” Minho answers, taking a chug from the cider Taemin had given him. “I’m sure this lady had just been at the tavern, much like most people who claim to see him.”

“What does your leader plan to do?”

Minho looks uncertain to answer this, glancing towards the tavern owner beside him. “We’re going to catch him this time, no matter what it takes. We owe it to the missing children.”

“I’m sure they’re okay, Minho.” Jinki reassures his friend, feeling he doesn’t know half the weight that’s on his shoulders right now. “You’ll get them back.”

“We will.” The knight says more to himself, and goes back to his drink.

“This got… Super depressing.” Taemin slowly sneaks out of the booth. “You all know where to find me.”

“Bye, Taemin.” Jinki is the only one to wave off the younger, who waves back before disappearing towards the bar.

The mood lightens soon enough, and after another round or two of drinks the trio decide to head home. Or rather, Kibum and Jinki decide to go home after Minho declares competition against alcohol and claims not to rest until it has been defeated. So they help carry the heavily intoxicated knight between them, stumbling down the street and earning some laughter from passersby. Once inside they drop him on the main bedroom’s bed and leave him to fend for himself, most likely to fall fast asleep in five seconds.

 

Jinki stops by his room to fetch his bottle, then after many focused steps to the kitchen fills it with water. Looking out the window, he sees Kibum sitting at the end of the pier. Mildly worried the mage might fall into the lake he urges himself outside. It’s only when he’s plodding clumsily along the pier that he realises it’s himself he should be concerned for, but carries on anyway. He takes the spot beside Kibum and smiles, offering the water.

“Thanks.” Kibum mumbles, evidently as intoxicated as he feels, accepting the bottle and having a drink. Jinki catches himself watching the bob of the mage’s throat as he drinks, the pale glow of his skin in the night’s light, and blinks dumbly. The bottle is handed back to him, at he directs his attention somewhere other than Kibum. The sky. Yes.

“The moon.” He states, though he does not know what reason for.

“That big glowy thing is, indeed, the moon. Well done, Jinki.” The smile in Kibum’s voice is so obvious, he grins to himself.

“There’s a man… Who lives there.”

“Really.” Kibum sounds disinterested, and he suddenly wishes he’d thought of something more cool to say. “I decided something, Jinki. I don’t need your approval.”

Jinki isn’t sure if he really means that, but nods. “Okay.”

“I’m going to see the dark mage.”

“What?” Jinki snaps his head to Kibum, ignoring the instant buzzing it gives.

The mage refuses to meet his gaze, heaving a sigh. “I need to know about this… Darkness. There’s no way I could walk up to any random mage and ask if they practice dark magic, or know how to control it. That would end up in me being killed.”

The logical response makes Jinki frown, and despite understanding it he wishes it wasn’t true.

“I’ll find the dark mage and… I don’t know. I don’t know, but it’s the best chance I have.”

There’s a long pause of silence, wherein Jinki thinks about all the dangers this choice could bring. Kibum is right, and he’s right that he doesn’t need his approval to do it. Confronting the dark mage and asking for help could come with a price, a certain demand. And neither of them have any idea what that price could be. He does know he doesn’t want Kibum to do this alone.

“I’ll go with you.” Jinki says it as he thinks it, offering a smile as Kibum looks to him. That gaze is still piercing, but not as chilling as it once was. It holds kindness, and courage, and a strong determination. Kibum really is so handsome, he’s glad that’s not what he says out loud. “I don’t need your approval.”

“Hm.” It must be the alcohol that tugs Kibum’s lips into the softest smile he thinks he’s ever seen during his entire lifetime. “Okay.”

Desperate to control the squirming of his heart, Jinki sets his gaze back to the sky. He sips at his water, attempting to clear his head, when he feels a weight slowly drop onto his shoulder. Cautiously, he looks down to see what must be the top of Kibum’s head, and becomes aware very quickly that no amount of water is going to help him make sense of this.

“I feel dizzy.” Is all the mage says to this, and Jinki controls his smile the best he can. “Jinki… What does the man on the moon think of my idea? Have I gone mad?”

Tempted to agree he has, certainly, gone mad due to this shocking display of affection, Jinki instead hums in thought. Blaming his own clouded judgement he wraps his arm around Kibum’s shoulder, feeling the cool of the mage’s skin against his own warm hand. “I think he’d say… Even in this hardship, you should feel the beauty in the now. Find strength, pick yourself up, and do what you think is right.”

“So is my idea terrible, or not?”

“Only you can know what’s best for you, Kibum.” He watches as the mage summons a small pod of water from the lake, hovering in the air, and with elegant movements of his wrist and fingers casts it into different shapes. For such a strong hand, it moves as fluidly as the water. “I’m with you every step of the way.”

“That is definitely a terrible decision you’ve made there, but okay.”

They sit together under the moonlight for some time. Jinki thinks about everything that’s happened in the past day, and how relieved he is to have finally caught up with Minho. His best friend for countless years, he had no doubt that he of all people could stop the dark mage. But before then he has to help Kibum get the answers he needs, even if that means going into the den of the very mage they should be fearing.

 


	4. Sustained by Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki and Kibum decide to muster the courage to risk their lives and seek out the powerful dark mage.

_Dear Kyunghee,_

_I’m writing to let you know I’ve arrived safely in the capitol. Minho is here, and it appears he has not yet caused any mayhem. I reminded him of your concerns and we came to the agreement that if he doesn’t not write to you by tomorrow, I will hit him on the head as promised._

_I thought I should also tell you that I met Kibum, Misook’s grandson, and have brought him with me. He’s proven himself to be a good friend, albeit a little stubborn. I know for sure you had no part to play in what happened to him. I’ve decided I’m going to help him find a cure, so I’m sorry I won’t be back as soon as I originally planned._

_Thank you for the potions. You’ve always been a great source of strength to me._

_Jinki._

 

The next day is mostly spent recovering, and with Minho having groggily left in the early morning they have the house to themselves. Jinki wakes up closer to the afternoon than morning, and is in the middle of making soup when Kibum joins him in the kitchen. He feels oddly shy, as both of them discuss the previous night without getting any further than dragging Minho home. They eat in relative silence, wash their bowls, then Kibum heads outside with the book he’d chosen yesterday. From the window Jinki stares at the mage who lays on the grass, basking in the sunshine with open book in hand, and lingers for just a moment before taking any random title from a shelf and turns to read at the table.

He’s halfway through a theory about the beginning of the darkness when the seat beside him is pulled out, and he looks up as Kibum sits down. There’s a slight flush in the mage’s cheeks, most likely because of spending so long in the sun.

“I want to go tonight.”

There’s a beat, then Jinki frowns. “So soon? Shouldn’t we prepare first?”

“How could we prepare?” Kibum opens his book to whatever page, though he seems to have no intention to read right now. “If he’s as dark and powerful as they say, I don’t stand a chance regardless of what I do beforehand.”

“Kibum…” The sudden negativity confuses Jinki, though he knows once again the mage is just trying to be realistic. Still, he can’t help it. “Can’t you give yourself even one more day?”

“What’s the point? Every day I wait, the curse gets stronger. I can feel it, Jinki. I woke up this morning and was almost suffocated by it.” Kibum has his face in his hands now, heaving a sigh. “I need to do something, even if it means getting killed by some evil dark mage.”

“You won’t be killed.” Jinki insists.

“What do you know?” Kibum scoffs, straightening to lean back in his seat. “If I don’t die at his hands, I’m bound to by this curse.”

Jinki looks to the book Kibum was reading, recognising the final page as one of the more tragic fairy tales. He feels guilty for not noticing his friend’s poor mood earlier, though he knows he needn’t. He wishes there was more he could do for him, that he could find a cure for this curse without either of them being in any danger.

“You know… This book talks about how darkness came to be.” He speaks gently, wanting to will Kibum into calm. “There was none until humans were created, who with them brought both the purity of love and hate, and all that’s in between. Maybe there’s no such thing as a mere light or dark, because all of us have a bit of both.”

“But Jinki--”

“So maybe, not all hope is lost for you. What you do from now on can determine that.” He reaches out, placing a hand on Kibum’s forearm. “And I certainly don’t want you going up that mountain while you’re so upset.”

“I’m not upset.” Kibum frowns.

“Tomorrow night, okay?” Jinki waits for a visual response, but all he gets is the side-eye. “We’ll get more information from Minho tonight. We’ll clear our minds. Then tomorrow night, we’ll go and see what the fates have decided.”

He waits as Kibum considers the idea, who’s looking anywhere but at Jinki.

“Okay, fine.” He finally concedes, though he still doesn’t look too happy about it. “Tomorrow night.”

At dinner Minho doesn’t tell them nearly as much as they’d hoped about the dark mage. For someone who has tormented the capitol for this long, it’s impressive that all they know is formed by rumours and speculation. Even for the kidnappings, there’s no notable pattern or indication of how exactly the children were taken. Not wanting their questioning to appear suspicious, Jinki leaves it at that and lets his best friend talk about his events for the day.

 

Tomorrow night arrives sooner than Jinki would’ve liked. When the moon hangs high and Minho lays asleep in his room, Jinki meets Kibum at the front door with his sword and one of Minho’s shields. The mountain stands just five minutes away but they take a longer route through the woods that surround the capitol, in order to stay undetected. As they move in silence, a part of him waits for the mage to change his mind and suggest turning back, though he knows he never will.

The mountain is just how Minho describes it-- towering, and shrouded in darkness. In the still of the night it feels like the mountain echoes with danger, leaves rustling where there is no wind. Knowing they have no way but up they begin their ascent, and the higher they go the more Jinki’s body trembles in the biting cold. He wills himself to not let the fear, the dread, get to him. They are here for a reason, to find help for Kibum, and that is what he’ll make sure happens. He looks to the mage now hoping to sense how he feels, but the walls have been pulled up once more. Kibum’s brows are furrowed in determination, an unsheathed sword in one hand though Jinki doubts he’s very skilled with it, and his steps show no indication of slowing pace. And so they climb, following a path which has likely been set by the knights and mages who have visited over the years. He wonders then what makes him and Kibum so special that this dark mage would spare the time, and their lives, for a conversation. No. There is no room for doubt.

They discover what must be the entrance. A large, gaping hole which seems to lead into a dark cave. He takes one last look to Kibum who this time returns the stare, and they nod once before stepping into the unknown. Jinki takes the shield from behind him and feels Kibum’s back press against his, both well aware they need to stay close in order to stay safe. This darkness is so thick, so black, that Jinki is certain it’s not simply the lack of light. Even if he cannot truly see it, he feels as if it moves with their every step. Like a cloud that has covered any source of hope, they navigate through it with sheer persistence.  

And then he hears it. A whisper. One not of the wind, but which could be easily mistaken for. It sounds again.

“Who has stumbled into my abode?” The words float by like a thought, trickling chills down Jinki’s arms.

“Shall I show you to the exit, or will you meet your end here?”

“We’re not here to hunt you.” Jinki finds his voice, and does his best not to waver. “We’ve come to ask your help.”

He definitely sees it now-- movement. The dark mage may not even be human, he thinks now.

“Help?” It drifts by. “The only help I can give you... Is to your death.”

“Please.” Kibum speaks from behind him. “I have been cursed with dark magic, and I have nowhere else to go.”

They hear no response. Not a whisper, not a breath. Jinki almost believes the presence has left when he feels that drift of air again, this time like it circles them where they stand.

“If you mean no harm, lay your weapons down.”

To this he instantly strengthens his stance, not wanting to let either sword nor shield go. Doing so would leave them much more exposed, and he cannot place enough trust in this unknown figure. Yet as Jinki stands his ground, he hears the gentle clang of metal against rock. Kibum’s sword. Then the mage’s hand is on his arm, and he understands. The moment the dark mage attacks Kibum will still have his magic, and in less than a minute Jinki can go back to his sword. They’ll be fine. He sucks in a breath then slowly, hesitantly, lays his sword and shield on the ground. The moment he straightens, all darkness disappears.

The room fills with light, candle by candle. In this cave he can see the resemblance of what might be called a home-- piles of books, trinkets, a bed, and numerous chests. Once his eyes adjust to the light they land on what must be a makeshift throne. However, it is not the throne that shocks him.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Kibum says by his side.

The dark mage. This powerful, dangerous, unbeatable master of magic. Feared by all, challenged by few. Of all people...

Jinki can hardly believe what he’s seeing.

“Taemin?”

The tavern owner, whom they’d met only days ago, grins wickedly from his lazy position in the throne. He then stands, and takes a dramatic bow.

“Yes, it is I.” Taemin looks excitedly between the two of them, then erupts with laughter. “You! You should see! Your faces! Oh the heavens!”

Jinki’s still trying to grasp what’s happening when Kibum crosses his arms, presumably not believing a single thing that’s happening right now.

“You mean to say that this mighty dark mage… Is you?”

“Yeah.” Taemin confirms, wiping tears from his eyes. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Jinki thinks of Minho. His best friend, who has been searching so desperately for this man who threatens all the kingdom has built. All along the culprit has been hiding in plain sight. Then he remembers the guilt in his eyes that night.

“Where are the children?” He asks.

Taemin shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I’ve spread a lot of rumors about the dark mage in my time, but that’s certainly not one of them.” Taemin the gestures around them. “Does it look like I have anywhere to hide dozens of kids? Does it look like I want even a single child within the same vicinity as me?”

Whilst Jinki does note that there is indeed nowhere in this cave that a child could hide, he can’t quite understand how such a rumor would start. If there really are missing children, and Taemin is telling the truth that he had no part to play in it, then that means that they must be somewhere else. And, of course, all eyes are on this mountain.

“So what,” Kibum is beginning to look impatient now, both hands on his hips. “you’re saying that everything we’ve heard, everything the capitol is literally in fear of, has been rumors spread by you?”

“Yep.” Taemin nods, not looking an inch ashamed. “Except the kidnapping children part. Oh, and I guess I did set a house on fire once but that was an honest mistake.”

“What of the widespread illnesses?”

“Do you ever feel like you’re being blamed for absolutely everything? Instead of like, I don’t know, the bastard king and decaying economy?”

“Are you even a dark mage?”

“Oh yeah. I’ve been practicing since I was fourteen years old.” The apparent dark mage takes his seat again, and this time Jinki notices exactly how not royal the throne is. From what he can tell, Taemin must have taken a normal wooden chair, then poorly attached parts of another one on top. The terror they’d felt is years away now.

“Anyway,” Taemin continues. “enough about me. Why are you here, again?”

And so, with some uncertainty, Kibum tells the young mage of the ritual and the curse it inflicted. Jinki notices he skips over most of the personal details, especially anything including his sister. The moment he finishes his story, Taemin says nothing and instead begins to rummage through his carelessly piled books. After a few minutes of mumbling and the tossing aside whatever’s in his way, Taemin returns with a thick book and flicks through the pages.

“I haven’t had the chance to perform a real ritual yet.” He says as he continues looking. “Firstly, I can’t be bothered. Secondly, I have no friends to do one with. There were seven of you, yeah? Ah! Here. Yeah, that’s not a good looking ritual. And that power she promised you? It says here that only the mage who cast the curse would get it. So your crazy teacher received basically the entire magical essence of each student as they were sacrificed.”

Jinki watches Kibum carefully now. The stubborn, unreactive line of his lips. The way his arms now hang by his side, his shoulders pulled straight. And the even tone of his voice as he speaks, “What does your book say about a cure?”

“Nothing.” Taemin actually looks a little sorry to say it, and Jinki deflates in disappointment. “But… As the official Mage of Darkness and expert on all things evil, I think it’s possible to overcome it. You haven’t been cursed with darkness per say, but more of an imbalance of it that gradually strengthens the more you practice normal magic. So theoretically, if you get some of that dark magic out and learn to control it, you shouldn’t be as imbalanced.”

“And how exactly do I… Get that magic out?”

“Not all dark magic is bad, Kibum.” The young mage’s smile turns mischievous. “Trust me, I’ll teach you.”

They don’t say a word as they climb back down that foreboding mountain, nor do they share a thought as they sneak back through the woods. Jinki waits patiently for the mage to speak his mind, and watches instead as he avoids the front door and heads round to the back, straight to the pier. He takes the distance as a hint, and quietly enters the front door to sneak back into his room. A mere hunter, he can’t imagine what kind of thoughts must be running through Kibum’s head right now. To have to retell his painful experience, then be reminded that he was in fact betrayed for the benefit of someone he’d trusted.

Taemin’s plan is to have Kibum visit every second night and train in the cave, learning of dark magic in order to control it. He made no indication as to what he wants in return. Staring at the roof of his bedroom, Jinki still can’t recover from the shock of seeing the young tavern owner in that throne. After everything they’d been told of him beforehand, Jinki had been expecting entirely different. To make matters more confusing, he has no idea why this young mage would go to the effort of establishing such a terrible reputation that just leads to him being hunted again and again by the king. He’s not sure if asking would earn him an answer. Jinki sighs. Maybe tomorrow will be a day of peace. He doesn’t close his eyes until he hears the soft click of the back door, and Kibum’s hushed footsteps to his own bedroom.

 

The first night of training, Jinki makes it clear that he’s going to follow Kibum up that mountain no matter what he says against it. Jinki wholeheartedly agrees that the mage is perfectly capable of looking after himself and that realistically, should they face any danger it would be himself needing the protecting. However he needs it for his own peace of mind and, as he soon discovers, also to indulge in Taemin’s odd collection of books while he sits quietly in the corner.

It’s fascinating at first-- watching two skilled mages practice and then duel each other with spells as their only weapon. From what Jinki can tell Kibum is far superior in both the knowledge of his magic and the naturally magical way he moves, as if he’s dancing with every spell he casts. Yet Taemin has the upper hand with his tricks of dark magic, and most likely a drive to show off that very fact. When he does something Kibum finds interesting they’ll stop, and Taemin will (somewhat poorly) explain. It soon becomes reversed, with Kibum correcting the younger’s stances and force of energy. Jinki smiles at the sight and only complains when Taemin does his pitch black trick again, which blows out his candles and makes him lose his place on the page.

They’re in the third night of training. He’s reading a strange, nonsensical passage about the time before humans when the two mages decide to take a break, Kibum taking the spot beside him and slumping his back against the wall.

“Jinki.” He says, making him look up from the scribings. “I want to work.”

He finds this habit of Kibum’s amusing, to say the least. He’ll claim upfront, right away, what it is he wants to do. And though he’s once again not asking for approval, Jinki senses he might be seeking advice.

“Well, you can’t quite go around the capitol center just yet…” Jinki starts awkwardly.

“I’m aware.”

The pair sigh, and direct their sights to the young mage who is currently having a drink of… Cider? Jinki decides it’s best to ignore it, and thinks instead of the day he met Kibum. In Misook’s old store with untouched flasks and bottles scattered about, his entire world has shifted since that moment. He suddenly wishes he could tell Kyunghee everything.

“Maybe… You can make potions?” Jinki tries to suggest. “You can make them, and I’ll sell them for you.”

Kibum frowns. “What about your profit?”

“The better your potions are, the more we sell. The more money we make.” He starts to feel a surge of motivation now, another idea coming to mind. “I know! You can make the potions, I’ll sell them. Whatever ingredients you need for the next batch, I’ll go hunting for so we don’t have to pay for them.”

“That sounds an awful lot like you’re doing all the work, Jinki.” Kibum looks unimpressed, but the faint curve of his lips says otherwise.

“I need to hunt anyway.” He shrugs. “Besides, it’s you who has to make potions of high enough quality.”

The mage raises his eyebrows. “I will accept that as a challenge.”

Jinki just laughs at this, and holds out his hand for Kibum to shake. “I was hoping for something more like a deal.”

So they shake, Kibum goes back to his training, and Jinki begins to brainstorm ideas.

 

In a matter of days, his world has become almost entirely tied to Kibum’s. He wakes in the morning and does his hunting, breathing in the fresh air with the early sun. When he returns Kibum is awake, so he hands over what he has found in exchange for the latest potions. Minho had found them an old wooden wagon for the potions to go in, therefore the hunter and mage had spent an afternoon making a rather uncreative sign, reading ‘potions!’. Jinki heads into the capitol center and walks through the streets, calling aloud whatever potion names he’s had to memorise for the day. Only when his arms truly feel they’re about to fall off does he stop to rest, and then he’s back at it until the wagon is empty. He then returns home, eats dinner, and on every second night ventures with Kibum to the mountain. On their free nights he mostly reads, and as decided he would switch books with the mage whenever they finish. It feels good to have a consistent pattern in his life. In fact, regardless of the inkling sense of danger he hasn’t felt this satisfied in a long time.

On a day that is just as pleasant as the rest, sun shining and sky a clear blue, Jinki wanders through the streets. He’s become pretty good at the whole talking to customers aspect, and with Kibum having taught him everything he needs to know about what’s in the wagon he’s confident he can also sell to them. There are already familiar people he sees as he walks, the usual store owners who wave as he passes by, and it’s a feeling of belonging he had forgotten about his previous town. Taebaek was a lot smaller than the capitol, so the community was generally more welcoming. To greet the same people and share thoughts of the day is almost nostalgic, and he thrives off it.

He’s considering stopping for a drink when he’s approached by a woman, who notably wears robes of the royals. Her attire is similar to Minho’s, he thinks, but the lightweight style suggests that she isn’t a knight.

“Good afternoon,” Jinki greets with a grin, stopping his wagon where he stands. “what can I do for you?”

The woman looks him over, and this time Jinki notices how elegant her facial features are. It’s a shame she doesn’t seem to smile too often, or else he might not have found her so intimidating.

“I haven’t seen you around before.” She says, then looks over his shoulder to the wagon. “Do you make these potions yourself?”

“Uh, no. I work with a mage who makes them, I just sell them.”

“Right…” He isn’t sure if she’s happy with his answer. “Where are you from?”

“Taebaek.”

“Taebaek… Are you the friend of Minho’s?”

Jinki brightens at the mention of his best friend. “Yes I am, actually. I came to visit for a while.”

The woman seems to consider this for a moment, then steps aside as a customer approaches and asks for a potion for the flu. Jinki takes this opportunity to scan through the wagon, taking out the required bottle and exchanging it with the older man. He smiles as they leave, then turns again to see the unfamiliar woman walking away and into the crowd. Deciding not to ponder on it, he picks up the wagon’s handle and continues on his way.

 

It isn’t until later that night that he thinks of her again, when Minho comes through the front door and collapses into the seat beside him at the table. Kibum is boiling soup at the kitchen bench, minding his own business. Jinki doesn’t react much at first, too tuned into the book he’s currently reading. He feels it first-- the unrelenting, persistent stare, boring into the side of his head. He can only resist for so long, when finally he caves in and looks up to ask Minho what’s wrong.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with me.” Minho says with his innocent, round eyes. “I thought perhaps there might be something you want to share.”

Jinki blinks. “Uh… Not that I’m aware of?”

“Something like…” And his friend pauses purely for dramatic effect, tapping his chin in mock thought. “Catching the eye of a certain beautiful lady by the name of Joohyun?”

Jinki blinks, again. “I’m not… Sure?”

By now Kibum has turned from the pot to listen in, and Jinki feels a lot like he’s being interrogated for something he doesn’t even know happened.

“My friend, Jinki, you’re so oblivious.” Minho shakes his head, then gives his shoulder a firm pat. “You met a lady today, yes? A very pretty one? Her name is Joohyun. She’s the captain of the royal mages.”

“Oh.” Jinki only now makes the connection, and sends a worried glance towards Kibum. The mage raises a brow in response, and without a word goes back to his cooking.

“Jinki, you listening? I said she’s asked us out for drinks.”

“Us?” He’s still looking at Kibum’s back, hoping to see some kind of reaction.

“Yes, us.”

 

Therefore that is how, still much to the surprise of Jinki, him and Minho venture from the house and up the road to Taemin’s tavern. He’s admittedly disappointed when he doesn’t see the young mage behind the bar, and is instead lead by Minho to a booth. The woman from earlier, whom he can now identify as Joohyun, is already waiting when they arrive. They get the formalities over with quickly enough, Jinki passing a comment that the ‘mage friend’ wouldn’t be joining them as he is busy with his studies. Mentioning Kibum makes him nearly miss the mage, yet he knows it’s safer for him to stay home. He just hopes Kibum understands that, too.

After a drink or two, amongst their idle chatter Jinki looks to Minho with a slight frown.

“What I want to know…” And he hesitates, upon realising what he is about to say. He reminds himself again of Taemin, of Kibum, and a part of him pushes on. “How do you know for sure this… dark mage is real?”

The question shocks both royal soldiers, even Joohyun who’s been moderately subdued for the entire night. When he expects Minho to start a debate it is actually the woman who does, straightening in her seat and holding her head high.

“Do you question the king? The king before him?” The cool, controlled tone in her voice suddenly deepens the mood. “We’ve been hunting this mage for years. Do you think we are foolish enough to chase a ghost?”

“I-I’m not saying any of that. I just--” Jinki fumbles for his words, searching hopelessly to Minho for help who only stares back. “It could be more than one person committing these crimes. Perhaps all the evil in the kingdom is not due to one person. Perhaps--”

“The dark mage is called so because he is evil.” Joohyun bites back. “You could be right. He could have a whole army of dark mages waiting to attack. That’s why we need to find him.”

“She’s right, Jinki.” Minho says, though somewhat apologetic. “We’ve searched tirelessly for those children. If they were anywhere else, we would know.”

“I’m sorry.” He feels nervous now, suddenly cornered. His mistake was clearly in questioning those who side so strongly with their king. Jinki remembers, albeit delayed, that it’s his king too. “I find it so hard to… Believe… That one person could commit such evil and not be caught or seen for so long.”

“Don’t we all.” Joohyun sighs, long hair tossing over her shoulder, then excuses herself to head for the bar with her empty glass.

With the royal mage gone, Jinki sends an awkward smile to Minho. His best friend smiles back, breathing a laugh.

“You see the good in people, Jinki. That isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but unfortunately evil exists.”

“Yes, I know.” He chooses to ignore the knight’s statement, his vision trailing back to the bar where he now sees a very familiar face. Minho obviously does too, as he lets out an unamused groan. Jinki nudges his shoulder. “What’s the problem with you and Taemin?”

“There is no problem.” Minho retorts, rather unconvincingly.

“I thought best friends don’t lie to each other.” Jinki watches his friend squirm in his seat, knowing he hates being caught with the guilt card. “He’s a nice guy, he likes drinking, and he’s a skilled mage. Surely you two would get along?”

“Would, could, should. If he didn’t like his drinking so much, maybe.” Minho takes a chug of his cider. “Besides, he’s two years younger. He’s practically a child.”

Jinki can’t help but chuckle at this. “You’re a year below me, yet I don’t treat you like you are. He’s actually quite mature in his… own ways.”

“Since when were you close with him?”

“Since we decided to be rivals for your best friend position, apparently.”

Minho groans, again, at this as he rubs his face in his hands. It’s evident that despite whatever guilt trip Jinki gives, he’ll never hear the answer. He thinks a few more drinks might do it, but Joohyun soon returns to the table and the conversation shifts to more sensible topics. Their night ends relatively early, Minho offering Jinki to walk Joohyun home and the royal mage politely refusing, much to Jinki’s relief.

 

When they return to the house Kibum is at the table, flicking through the pages of the book Jinki had been reading before dinner. As Minho excuses himself to bed, he takes the seat beside Kibum and stares numbly at the scrawled writing. The mage doesn’t bother to look up, and he wishes he had the same summoning stare ability Minho does.

“You didn’t drink too much, did you?” Kibum asks, and Jinki shakes his head. He might feel tired, but he will be well enough to go to the mountain tonight.

“I think Minho intends for me to woo the royal mage.” He sighs, watching the slow turn of the page. “She seems very devoted to the king. So is Minho but… You know. It’s best you keep your distance from her.”

Kibum does shift his attention from the book now, and Jinki smiles in victory. The mage reaches out and places his palm on his forehead, and if he wasn’t so relaxed he would’ve been startled by the touch. Instead he just stares back. The mage’s cool hand moves to his cheek, then the other, the movement so soft he can hardly feel it yet feel too much all at once. Minho kept referring to Joohyun’s beauty, and Jinki can’t deny she could steal the hearts of many men with just a glance. What he doesn’t understand is how nobody talks about how handsome Kibum is. Looking at him now, Jinki simply admires. Strong cheekbones, piercing eyes, and a softness to his smile now as he notices him staring. Jinki honestly hasn’t seen someone so striking like Kibum before, and he’s been up and down the capitol’s streets enough by now to know this for certain.

“You’re flushed, and look like you’re going to pass out where you sit.” Kibum speaks, and he misses the touch so much he feels the urge to take the mage’s hand in his own. Odd thoughts. Nonsensical thoughts. He tries to catch up to what the other is saying. “There’s a full bottle on your bedside table. Drink, and go to sleep. I’ll wake you when I leave for training.”

Jinki grins, all warm and fuzzy inside. “You’re too nice, Kibum.”

“Don’t push it.” Kibum says, that hint of playfulness in his eyes. “Go to bed before you trip over yourself.”  

And so Jinki does, following the mage’s advice and having a long drink of water before settling into bed. As he drifts slowly to sleep, he hears the soft click of the back door. Then, what could either be five minutes or an hour later, the creak of the front door.

As one person heads for the pier, the other leaves for the mountain. What happens next, Jinki won’t know until he wakes.


	5. Revealed Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Minho and Jinki try to overcome a sudden strain in their friendship, Jinki's hunting abilities are put to the test.

Just as he said he would, Kibum wakes Jinki roughly two hours later. The mage watches in unnecessary amusement as he pushes himself out of bed, mumbling about finding his shoes. He’s sure he’d left them under the bed.

“You sure you want to come tonight?” Kibum leans against the bedroom door, arms folded over his chest. “I think you left your brain on the pillow.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he grins as he finds his boots, and leans on one foot as he tugs a boot onto the other. “I’m fine--”

Jinki eats his words as he wobbles, drops the boot, trips over nothing and falls to the floor with an ungraceful thud. Without needing to look up he can hear Kibum stifling his laughter, and had it not been for his need to wear it Jinki might’ve considered throwing his boot at the mage. Instead he fights back his own smile, pulling on his shoes with a huff and heaving himself to his feet. There’s still laughter in Kibum’s eyes when he opens the door.

When he sees the dim light of candles from the kitchen, he doesn’t think too much of it. Kibum must’ve stayed in there to read. But as they get closer he spots a sword and shield on the table, neither of which belonging to him. Then he sees, standing before the front door, is Minho. He lifts his head as they enter, expression far from its usual fondness. Jinki freezes in his place. Minho should be in bed. Minho shouldn’t be here. He vaguely remembers the click of the front door as he’d fallen asleep earlier. All of a sudden, he can’t speak.

“I’ve just been to… The mountain.” Minho begins, and there’s a distant glint in his eyes that Jinki doesn’t recognise. “Now I’m back, I’m wondering something. When were you planning to tell me that you’ve sided with the dark mage?”

He doesn’t know what to do. He’s never seen Minho so hurt, so betrayed, and most of all so angry, especially because of him. Jinki feels all to much at once, he can’t make sense of anything.

“I’m sorry.” is all he can manage, his voice weak. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Hurt? By which part, Jinki? Using me to steal information, going to the mountain in the dark of the night while I slept, or encouraging the use of _dark magic_ that is punishable by _death_?”

Jinki desperately searches for any sign of his best friend, but all he sees is a stranger. And he feels it now, the deepening guilt and disappointment in himself. It eats him up and swallows any strength he might have of convincing him otherwise.

“Taemin didn’t… He doesn’t have the children.”

He flinches as Minho steps closer, suddenly making it aware how much taller he is.

“If that mage doesn’t have them, then where are they?” Minho clenches and unclenches his fists, as if he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “Besides, even if he didn’t take the children he’s still a criminal. A criminal, Jinki. That stranger you bought with you? A criminal. You’ve befriended criminals and welcomed the into my home. You’ve made me, a royal knight, responsible for the habouring of those who practice dark magic. I would never expect you to something so reckless, so… inconsiderate and dangerous. I thought you were my best friend, Jinki.”

“I’m sorry.” he says again, feeling all the more helpless. “I’m sorry, Minho.”

It’s now that Kibum makes a move, stepping in front of Jinki and facing Minho head on. The hunter looks to the mage, whose expression is as hard as stone. It’s all wrong. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.

“Stand back, Minho.” Kibum says, with all the strength Jinki lacks. “He did this to help me. Have a tantrum all you want, but he’s the least likely person in the world to do anything with malicious intent.”

Minho frowns. “I don’t care what you have to say.”

“And I don’t care for your attitude. If your pea sized, noble head wasn’t so high up the king’s ass you would be able to tell the entire kingdom’s problems isn’t the responsibility of one young mage practicing dark magic. Whatever rumours he’s spread have been for his own reasons. Just as the protection Jinki has given me is for his reasons.”

“Nothing can excuse breaking the law.”

“It can if the law doesn’t help those who are victims to something greater.”

“Like what?”

Jinki stops Kibum with a hand on his shoulder before the mage can respond, and he looks back to him with wide eyes. The hunter shakes his head. Of all things, he doesn’t want Kibum to feel pressured to retell his trauma. This is something that shouldn’t need a secret so painful to be revealed.

“Minho…” Jinki looks to his best friend now, trying to ignore the sting of anger thrown back. “Can’t you just… Trust me, please? I promise I’ll tell you when the time is right.”

For a moment he almost lets himself believe Minho might’ve give in, only to witness the knight shake off whatever inkling of understanding he may have felt.

“I did trust you.” Minho’s shoulders sag now, eyes dropping to the floor. “I don’t think I can, not anymore.”

And with that Minho pushes past them and heads straight for his bedroom, door slamming behind him. The final thud sends a jolt of fear through Jinki’s heart, and he has to fight back the tears that threaten to spill. The silence that follows only makes things worse, his head pulsing with so much hurt that it could deafen him. And now he doesn’t know what to do. Should he run away from the capitol? Should he chase after Minho, and beg for his forgiveness? His legs move before he can decide, taking him towards what he thinks might be the back door and out into the still of the night.

 

Jinki finds peace at the end of the pier. Stars shine above him, a crescent moon hanging somewhere between, and the deep blue of the lake so tempting he thinks he could happily fall in. How chilling the water would be in this spring weather, it would numb his aching and any worries would sink to the bottom.

He’s not sure when Kibum joins him, all he knows is that when he looks the mage is there by his side. Jinki offers him a small smile, then looks back to the water.

“I can’t say that I know what it’s like to have a best friend, honestly.” Kibum speaks. “But I do know… When things were really difficult for Soojung and I, any argument we had was like a dagger. Unfortunately, sometimes even the people we’re closest to will disagree with us.”

Jinki sighs. “Yeah.”

“But, Jinki.” the mage’s hand is on his arm now, and he’s taken aback by how much the touch brings him comfort. “You’re the most considerate person I’ve ever known. Everything you do, you do it while thinking of others. The amount of kindness you’ve shown me these past weeks, I… Can’t thank you enough. Sometimes I wonder where the heavens went wrong, because I really don’t deserve any of it.”

He looks to the mage’s hand, his voice soft. “That’s not true. Everyone deserves kindness, but you especially do.”

“This is exactly what I mean.” he can almost hear the smile in Kibum’s voice. “So I understand completely, Jinki. I don’t need to stay here anymore, I’ve caused enough trouble. I can go to the mountain and stay with Taemin, if he’s still in one piece. Even if he isn’t… I know what I have to do now to overcome the darkness within me.”

“You don’t-- Why would you have to go?” Jinki meets Kibum’s gaze now, and for a fleeting moment fears losing another precious friend. There was no way he’ll ever let that happen. Somehow reassurance returns to him, and a nudge of determination. “No, Minho, he… He might not trust me, but I trust him. He won’t kick us to the street. Despite everything, he knows how I was raised and he wouldn’t do that to me. I know he’s upset now, and he has every right to be. Maybe… If we give him time, he’ll come around.”

“You think so?” Kibum asks, and he nods with newfound confidence.

“He’s my best friend. If he truly wanted to arrest either one of us, he would’ve by now.”

They both turn their gazes now to the lake, Jinki admiring the reflection of stars against the still sheet of water. Minho might think him foolish for seeing the good in people, but he knows for a fact that more often than not the knight is just as guilty of it as he is. He’ll collect his thoughts, and he’ll come to understand. Jinki strongly believes this, for their friendship is eternal.

“It must be nice to have a best friend.” Kibum comments idly, and he smiles to himself.

“Minho could be your friend, too.” Jinki then leans to bump his shoulder against Kibum’s. “Though that pea sized head insult might leave a burn.”

The mage snorts at this. “I stand by it.”

 

The wait for Minho to ‘come around’ takes longer than Jink would’ve liked, but they aren’t tossed to the curb or arrested so he supposes it’d be better he doesn’t complain. The royal knight mostly stays to himself, making an obvious effort to leave early for work and come back just in time for dinner where he’ll eat in silence. Over the days Jinki tries to initiate conversation and ask how his day was, but when he gets nothing him and Kibum talk loud enough so that he at least can’t block them out.

After discovering that Taemin is, in fact, still in one piece they continue their visits every second night. The young mage offers very little explanation as to what happened when Minho caught him in the cave, only that he’d been ‘waiting like a half-terrified, half-idiotic dog’ when he’d returned from the tavern. As to how their conversation played, Jinki isn’t sure if Taemin refuses to tell for a serious reason or simply because he likes maintaining his personal collection of secrets.

During another morning of hunting, Jinki decides to venture a little further from the capitol’s border. Kibum had mentioned wanting some kind of creature’s poison if Jinki ever coincidentally came across some, and a thicket that looks both dark and deadly gives him hopes for exactly that. With one of Kyunghee’s potions securely in his pocket he creeps inside, sword raised and ready to attack. Practiced in how to take each step and make as little sound as possible, he keeps his eyes peeled for movement. How great it would be, he thinks, to bring back something really impressive to show off to Minho. Although a terrific fighter the knight has never been too skilled at hunting, and every one up he had over him is Jinki’s own small victory.

First he hears a clicking, patterned in delayed doubles, and then soft crunching of twigs and leaves. Click click, crunch. There is no need for him to follow it, as soon enough a tall creature appears just a couple meters before him. He recognises first its narrow, segmented tail that curls upwards. A shadow scorpion. Oftentimes, a shadow can create a mutation of its reflective species and become both more dangerous and harder to kill. Notably, this shadow is so oversized the tip of its tail reaches the treetops. Jinki gulps. It turns to spot him, giant claws snapping at the air. This is certainly more than what he’d been hoping for, but to run would be pointless. Yes. He must face this creature.

If only he’d bought his axe to the capitol with him, or hadn’t left Minho’s bow and arrow at the house. He really doesn’t understand his own reliance on his sword, only that it’s what he fights best with. However it meant that he couldn’t simply attack from a distance, and must face the shadow up close. The six legs of the creature quicken the pace across the thicket’s floor. He looks to the tree above him. There is no choice now.

The second the scorpion comes close enough, Jinki jumps to grip a stable branch which stretches above him and pulls himself up. Just in time, as the dangerous stinger of the tail narrowly misses his legs. That is what he must avoid the most, for one sting could be deadly. In its confusion the scorpion twists to find him, and his place in the tree is not hidden for long. Using its great size it tries to climb the trunk, claws snapping for Jinki’s legs. Taking the risk he trusts his blade, hovering it between the claws and in two swift movements stabs each of the scorpion’s eyeballs and pulls back before it can attack. Blinded now, it swipes madly at the tree. Jinki takes the chance to drop down from the branch and get some distance away, knowing that the sound of his footsteps will encourage the creature towards him.

When he nearly trips over a large rock, Jinki looks from it to the scorpion that now crawls towards him. Inspired, he sheaths his sword and picks up the rock, then silently moves to the right. Unaware of his change in direction the creature continues on. Now. He throws the rock with all his strength, heavily hitting the scorpion’s side and eyeing as it wobbles back and forth. Yes, the main body must be its weakest spot. He repeats his last trick, making noise as he tramples one direction then swiftly yet silently heads in another. When he reaches the rock he throws it again, making sure to target the same side. The third time, the scorpion topples onto its back. He must move now.

As the creature scrambles he dodges the mad waving of its claws and pulls out his sword. He cuts directly down the creature’s long stomach, black ooze pouring and bubbling, then one more swing confirms the kill as he slices off its head. The body goes limp. Jinki sighs, not sure if it’ll be possible to get poison from a decaying shadow. He looks down at the black mass, crippling and falling apart.

However just as he decides to leave, there is one final movement. So fast, it’s a miracle he hears it. Jinki turns as the shadow scorpion’s tail raises into the air, stinger curving straight towards him. He slices it away in one cut and the stump of the tail drops finally to the ground. It’s safe now. Then Jinki feels a sickness brewing within, something bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He looks down and sees a fresh wound. Poison.

His first instinct tells him to run and that’s exactly what he does, only the poison moves rapidly and in a matter of seconds it’s difficult to simply drag his legs forward. He must go. Quickly. Using his sword for support he stabs at the ground and carries on, eyes straight towards home. Kibum. It takes everything he has to continue on, his entire body fighting against him. He wants to vomit. He wants to faint. In the fogging depths of his mind he remembers Kyunghee’s potion, using his free hand to break it open and down the contents. Just a healing potion, it will do nothing to stop the poison but might give him just enough time.

His vision blurs, head spinning, but he must keep going. All trees look the same. All paths multiply into twenty. Pure desperation carries him back to the border, through the woods, and just when he thinks he might collapse it’s the sight of the lake that gives him strength. Kibum. Onwards, further, faster, don’t slow down. If only he’d bought more potions. If only he’d had a better weapon. Jinki is a fool in everything he does. If only he hadn’t broken Minho’s trust.

Bursting through the house’s back door, he practically collapses into the kitchen.

“K-Kibum.” He croaks, and the mage appears instantly at his side.

He thinks he’s carried to the table, and somehow senses that he might be sitting on a chair. Kibum says something, but he can’t interpret the echoing sounds. Everything is echoing. There’s a slap across his face, and he sees just enough to recognise Kibum his holding his shoulders, staring directly at him.

“Jinki, what is it?” Kibum demands, his voice now firm in Jinki’s head.

“Shadow… Scor… pion.” He barely manages, and winces as the wound sends a shock of pain through his body. “Poi..son.”

Kibum is gone in an instant, and he’s not sure if one minute or five passes when his mouth is forced open and a substance floods down his throat. He doesn’t have the energy to choke it back up, apparently. Jinki is lifted to his feet and is stable enough to know he has to walk, leaning against something (Kibum) that helps him make the distance to his bedroom. He feels awful. When he’s dropped to his bed he groans in agony, fully intent on curling into a ball and wallowing at the pain.

“Jinki, lay on your side.”

So he does, or at least the one that doesn’t hurt to lean on, and a bucket appears just in front of his face. Oh, this is it. Whatever’s poisoning his insides pours from his mouth and into the bucket, disgustingly black in both taste and appearance. He’s not sure how time passes after this, only that he eventually is turned onto his back and falls asleep.

 

Nonsensical dreams follow him to his slumber, and painful ones about Minho hating him and Kibum leaving him and Jinki being swallowed by the depths of the lake. He’s relieved when they fade away, and he is slowly floating back to consciousness. The glow of candlelight. Silence. No, there is a sound he recognises. The turning of a page. Jinki blinks and his vision clears. He’s in his bedroom, and as he looks around his eyes fall on Kibum. The mage sits quietly beside his bed, the chair likely from the kitchen, with a book in his hands. He thinks he likes this kind of Kibum the best, though maybe not the slight pull of worry in his brows. Then his brain catches up.

Jinki pushes himself to sit up, groaning quietly at the amount of effort it requires. This alerts Kibum, who instantly puts his book aside and reaches out to help him into position. Kibum’s hands are always so cool to the touch.

“How are you feeling?” The mage asks, taking out a rag from somewhere and dabbing at Jinki’s forehead.

“I’ve felt better.” He notes the dull aching in his head, and the gross emptiness in his stomach. “But I do feel better.”

Something about this makes Kibum smile, and Jinki for whatever reason has to smile back.

“I gave you an anti-poison potion, then another one to make you sick so you could… Get the poison out.” Kibum frowns now, dropping his hand to his lap. “What happened?”

Instantly missing the touch, Jinki blames his still disoriented state as he takes the mage’s hand in his and encourages him to continue to press the rag against his forehead. The dampness is nice on his overheated head, he argues. It’s making it easier for his mind to clear, he assures.

“It was a large shadow scorpion. I’ve honestly never heard of them getting so big.” Jinki recalls the wicked curl of the tail, and the final strike. “I’d already killed and beheaded it, when its tail stung me. I… Didn’t think they could do that.”

Kibum’s hand moves to his neck now, tenderly dabbing the rag below his jaw then along his collarbones. Jinki’s breath catches while he watches him in silent admiration. Kibum saved his life.

“I haven’t heard of it, either.” The mage says softly, and seems to pause before clearing his throat and leaning away. “I need to cover the wound again. I’ll be back. Drink up, there’s water on your table.”

When Kibum moves to leave Jinki catches his wrist, staring up with wide eyes at the man who just saved him. “Thank you.” He says with all his might, wanting Kibum to know just how much. The response he gets is a small smile, so genuine, then their hands brush as he pulls away and leaves the room. Jinki thinks there must still be something wrong with him, as he inspects his hand that practically tingles with warmth. He needs a drink.

He’s downed the entire bottle when Kibum returns with a tray covered in supplies, most notably another full water bottle. He passes this to Jinki first and he eagerly accepts it, now incredibly parched. It isn’t until the mage tosses what had been on his stomach that he realises he’s shirtless and he wills himself not to do something embarrassing, like blush. Leaning on the edge of the bed Kibum tends to his wound, delicately dabbing on a kind of paste that makes Jinki hiss as it stings. There’s a quiet mumbling of spell casting, a deep green glowing from Kibum’s fingertips. His wound is then covered and bandaged, both men simultaneously sighing as the job is complete. They then share a grin, and Jinki enjoys the fact that Kibum doesn’t move away.

“I didn’t know you were a physician.” He says.

Kibum gestures to the book he’d left on the chair. “I had to do some reading.”

Emotionally moved all over again, Jinki wonders just how clever Kibum must be to do all this. When they met he’d seemed certain of distancing himself from others, and that he’d only cause them pain. Now he’s working on himself, letting himself live and grow and provide comfort to his friends. Jinki’s heart swells with pride.

“Can I have a hug?”

He blurts it out without thinking, and is utterly mortified when Kibum responds by laughing loudly. Ready to hide within himself and pretend he’d said nothing, Jinki misses a beat as the mage moves closer and pulls him into a light embrace. His entire heart explodes.

“I was so worried, you great big idiot.” Kibum sighs, and Jinki only now remembers to wrap his own arms around the mage’s slim frame. When he pulls him in there’s a slight pressing against his wound, but he doesn’t have the time to care about it. Unlike his hands, Kibum is warm to hold and Jinki wishes he had the magic to stop time. “If you ever make me freak out like that again, I’ll let you die.”

It’s Jinki’s turn to chuckle now, hand moving to stroke the mage’s head. “Thank you, really. So much.”

The embrace ends almost as quickly as it had begun, though Kibum remains close enough to rest his hands on his shoulders. Jinki, too, drops his hand to cup the back of Kibum’s neck, not wanting to let him entirely go just yet. His thumb absentmindedly grazes along the hairline leading to Kibum’s ear, and he smiles when the mage shivers.

“My head’s spinning.” Kibum lips purse in what Jinki might dare to call a pout.

“Your head looks pretty still to me.”

The mage rolls his eyes, yet there’s a fondness in his voice. “I hate you.”

 

When Kibum retires with the insistence that Jinki needs more rest, he’s quite happy to lay down and do just that. However outside his bedroom door is a hushed discussion, and it takes less than a second for him to recognise the voice of his best friend. The poorly veiled whispering goes on for some time, then someone opens his door. Jinki watches with quiet, wide eyes as Minho enters his bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him. Their eyes meet, but neither men seem sure of what to say.

Minho moves to take the chair left behind by Kibum and sucks in a deep breath, lets out a long sigh. He then looks to Jinki again, almost like he’s searching for something.

“I’m so--”

“I’m sorry.”

They both startle at their united apologies, but surprisingly Minho is the first one to smile.

“What are you apologising for?” Jinki asks, his heart making a small jump with hope.

“Being an ass.” Minho’s grinning now, and it’s infectious. “What about you?”

“Hm… Being an ass too, I suppose.”

The two friends breathe out laughter, though it’s somewhat hesitant and misplaced. Jinki just wants his best friend back, and he wants to know for sure this is what Minho wants as well.

“I spent a long time thinking about it, you know.” Minho speaks, more serious now. “I really, honestly, wanted you to be wrong. As hard as it is to believe that Taemin could be the cause of everything that happened, it was harder to think that most of those rumours were spread by him. And that the king trusted those rumours.

“But I know you. Jinki, you’re so good at seeing the good in people that sometimes I worry you’re going to get yourself hurt. So I looked down on your feelings, because I was too angry to admit I was the one in the wrong.”

“I didn’t want to keep it from you.” Jinki replies, needing to make this much clear. “You’re loyal to everyone, but you swore an oath to the king.”

“I swore an oath to the king, to follow his orders. But I also swore to protect the people of the kingdom.” Minho glances to the door, then back to him. He notices the frustrated curls of the knight’s fists. “Kibum and Taemin might technically be criminals, but they’re innocent. We’ve been so focused on the ‘dark mage’, the real threat has been able to escape with ease.”

“So, you’ll…”

“I’ll help you. If someone inside the capitol is twisting the king and his people to their will, I have to stop them.” he says with that same, evergrowing confidence that Jinki has witnessed since the day he was knighted. “You can trust me, Jinki.”

It's there he sees the Minho he knows. For someone who is stubbornly devoted to those he serves, and wants desperately to prove himself to be a worthy knight, he must have had a difficult time coming to this conclusion. Whether or not this accident has anything to do with he, he does not mind. Jinki feels a wave of gratitiude at his best friend's decision, and the knowledge he no longer has to tip-toe through the shadows brings him immense relief. Finally, he can breathe. Finally, he has Minho back. 

Jinki smiles. “I’ve always trusted you.”

“And I’m sorry for letting my trust go.” Minho is apologetic again. “It won’t happen again.”

“Let’s stop saying sorry.” the hunter says, hating to see his best friend so ridden with guilt. “We should talk about what happens now.”

The knight sends another glance to the door. “Kibum said you should be resting. After, you know, the cute little hug you got wrapped up in.”

Before he can help it, Jinki’s cheeks flush red. He does not want to know how long Minho was waiting outside his room.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” he jokes, but he’s already been caught.

“Oh, I am. Incredibly jealous.” Minho smirks, then rests his chin on his hand and flutters his eyelashes. “How long were you staring into each other’s eyes? Five minutes? Five hours?”

Without really understanding why he’s so flustered in the first place, Jinki pulls out his pillow from behind him and throws it at Minho’s face. The knight bats it away with ease, and laughs as he does.

“I’m serious, Jinki. You know how much I love a good competition.”

“We are not having a staring competition.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m tired and you need your beauty sleep.”

Minho gasps dramatically at this, and stands to storm out of the room. Just as he swings the door open, Jinki realises his predicament.

“Minho, wait.” and as his best friend looks back, he tries the most pathetic pout his hunter soul can manage. “I need my pillow.”

He supposes it’s only fair when Minho throws it back at his face.

Despite this, the royal knight returns only minutes later with a stack of books he knows Jinki wants to read and makes sure everything is perfectly comfortable for him to go back to sleep. Jinki thinks it's a little excessive but doesn't have the heart to reject any of Minho's kindness. Perhaps it was a day in which he nearly died, but as Minho bids him goodnight Jinki thinks it was actually a really good day. 

 


	6. Melancholia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki, Kibum and Minho discuss how best to search for the missing children. However just when they start to have a plan, another immediate problem arises.

When the country was first formed there was only one kingdom, and one crown. The crown was passed down by bloodline, father to son and father to son, for many years. It wasn’t until one king, the last one king, and his queen gave birth to triplets that the tradition was tested. Not wanting his sons to struggle for the right to the crown he waited until their eighteenth birthdays and divided the country into three separate kingdoms. As the king died he gave each kingdom to each son, and bestowed upon them the courage to rule with only love, no rivalry.

This worked for some years, until the wisest of the sons built upon his kingdom and its wealth. It was only a matter of time, and his brothers’ hearts became poisoned with jealousy. Instead of seeking their own willpower to better their kingdoms, they wished to end their brother’s. The first war brought upon death for those two brothers, but the strong king had no desire to take their kingdoms for himself. And so the new tradition continued, with their queens giving birth to sons and those sons taking the crowns. Some say that the first war is what gave power to the shadows, which although existing had not yet proven a real threat.

Time passed by, and the second war was started once again by the greed of men. Only this time there was no victory, all three kingdoms suffering great loss. In an attempt for peace the three kings agreed to finally divide the kingdoms for good, with strict borders so that no man or mage could venture any further than that in which they were born. Never again would the people share their cultures, nor see the country in its whole. They were truly, completely, separated.

When Jinki was born, King Hyunjin wore the crown. He ruled for many years, and was seen by many to be a fair and just king. However he died of sickness before he had an heir, and the queen followed him due to a broken heart. In his place took the current king, Hyunmin, who wears the crown with neither queen nor son but an oath to provide his kingdom with peace and prosperity.

Only a year into his ruling, Jinki is uncertain of what to think of this new king. Minho, like all who serve him, bow willingly with undying faith in his words. Kibum speaks very little of the king, but expresses his concerns for the frailty of people outside the capitol. Taemin makes it very obvious how lowly he thinks of the man who rules over them, but Jinki thinks it must be sourced from the young mage’s desire to practice both dark and white magic without fear of burning at the stake. Jinki wonders if King Hyunmin may yet prove his worth, with the discovery of those poor, missing children.

 

“Over the past fourteen months, twenty children have been taken.”

The following day when Jinki is feeling well enough to stand, his wound and body almost healed already, he meets with Kibum and Minho in the kitchen to discuss their plans going forward. Kibum seems mostly unsurprised in regards to their reunion, and had he the time Jinki might’ve thought what exactly happened while he was passed out. However the current discussion is of much greater importance, their empty dinner bowls set aside for numerous scraps of paper Minho had gathered from the gallion.

“So far, the only similarity is that all children are mages.” Minho moves a list to the center which describes the current missing children. “Ages range from as young as five, to sixteen. Boys and girls. Noble born and commoners.”

Kibum bites his lip. “Could it be an attack against mages?”

“We considered it.” the knight looks from Kibum, to the list. “But we thought that if they really wanted to protest or make a point, they would’ve done something by now. Since it’s been so long…”

“They want the children specifically.” Jinki doesn’t want to consider it. “That’s why the suspicion was towards the dark mage.”

Minho nods. “Now Taemin is out of the picture, we have to start almost from scratch.” He pulls forward a map of the capitol, which is marked with twenty red circles. “This is the homes of the children. At first glance it looks like they were randomly taken, spaced out across the capitol as to avoid predictability. But that also means they know the capitol well enough, and can navigate within it, in order to have such a perfect spread.”

Kibum leans in on his arms, and speaks without hesitating. “What of that royal mage? Joohyun, is it?”

The captain of the royal mages. Apparently capable of sensing strong dark magic, but not enough to detect Taemin who served at the bar where she stood. Jinki does not want to assume her for her cold front, for he’d given Kibum the chance when they’d met. But something about her feels even more distant, alongside her strong devotion to the king. Could she just be maintaining an image of loyalty, maneuvering the king as she pleases?

“Joohyun… I have.” it’s an obviously painful fact for the royal knight to admit. “She’s the most hardworking of all of us, I find it hard to believe she could orchestrate something like this. You don’t see her as often as I do. There’s a… determination more than what any of us have. Besides, I don’t think she’d have the time when she’s almost always in the king’s shadow.”

“She could have people working for her.” Kibum cuts in.

“I don’t think it’s her.” Minho insists. “But it is highly possible someone within the capitol is helping. Look, Taemin mentioned the use of rituals.” Another piece of paper is shifted to the center, but Kibum does not look at it. “He told me that there are rituals that use the sacrifice of multiple mages to take their magic. If someone was wanting to obtain enough power to overthrow the king, this would be a way to guarantee it.”

“People don’t practice rituals anymore.” Jinki sneaks a glance at Kibum, who seems to be unfocused from the discussion. His browed is pulled. His skin is pale. A million thoughts. Jinki continues, “Dark magic is prohibited, why would someone risk such immense dark magic in the capitol?”

“Because they aren’t practicing it in the capitol.” And Minho seems confident now, shifting through his papers for whatever fits his current train of thought. “Just think, Jinki. The king called away all royal servants and brought them here, rendering countless villages and towns vulnerable. How much easier must it be now, to commit crime? We cannot trust in mere townspeople to report strange things, when they have no authority to protect them.”

“You’re saying…” Kibum, his forehead now resting in one hand, is visabely trying to hold himself together. Jinki instantly wants to reach out, but fears it’s not the right time. “There’s a mage outside the capitol who has taken all those children… from their homes… to perform a kind of ritual? The lives of twenty innocent children?”

“I know it’s hard to grasp.” Minho says, though he does not truly understand. “It’s no difficult process to smuggle a child out in the night, as much as I hate to admit it. Doing it every four weeks or so… it would be as if they were visiting for work. Obvious now, but discreet enough to not be suspected.”

When Kibum shows no sign of responding, eyes glazed over in thought, Jinki speaks. “What do you suppose we do now?”

“We need to find out as much as we can from surrounding towns, any signs of suspicious activity or people coming and going must be taken seriously. I am currently unable to leave my position but you two,” the knight flickers his gaze between the two men. “Could move freely without raising any alarms.”

“I’ll think about it.” Kibum suddenly says, his voice clipped as he pushes out of his seat. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

Jinki helplessly watches the mage briskly walk out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom, disappearing in a moment. As much as he wants to follow and provide comfort to Kibum, he’s at a loss of what to say. Minho is right. It all seems to come together, this way. Although he still feels it’s not quite right.

He startles when he notices Minho’s eyes on him. At the questioning raise in eyebrows, Jinki releases a suppressed sigh. “We all have scars from our past. It’s not my place to tell his.”

 

When Jinki goes hunting the first time since the incident, he’s sure to bring extra potions with him. He keeps his sword in the hilt and decides to borrow Minho’s bow and arrow, simply to practice his long neglected skills with the weapon. He starts in the yard with a tree branch as his target, and once he’s warmed up enough the hunter takes the arrows and moves out to the woods. Kibum hasn’t given him any ingredient ideas recently, so perhaps today is the day to catch a rabbit. A hearty stew would do them both some good.

Catching the rabbit takes longer than he will ever admit aloud, the first arrow hitting nowhere near it and sending the now alert creature scampering in the opposite direction. No, Jinki can do this. He killed a shadow scorpion just two days ago, surely a small and fluffy rabbit will not be his downfall. Whether or not it’s the same rabbit that is finally hit by one of his arrows means very little to him, because the sense of accomplishment is the same. Figuring he can venture back out later today if need be, Jinki heads back to the house with his latest catch and feeling a whole lot more refreshed.

Usually when he walks through the back door, Kibum is in the kitchen with potions and bottles spread across the table. Having been so accustomed to the sight Jinki is surprised to see the table clean, the kitchen empty. He leaves his things aside and takes another look outside, just to make sure he hadn’t missed the mage when he arrived. Still nothing. The time is already into afternoon, so unusual as it is he resorts to checking Kibum’s bedroom.

He opens the door quietly, not expecting to see anything when he pokes his head inside. Yet, there he is. On Kibum’s bed is the mound of a body, blanket pulled far enough up that only his black hair can be seen.

“Kibum…?” Jinki speaks softly, taking a cautious step into the room. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kibum’s voice is dry, making the hunter frown. “There’s potions in the cabinet, just take whatever.”

Not particularly caring for selling potions right now, Jinki moves around the bed to where Kibum is facing. “Hey... This isn’t like you.” He gets on one knee, and tenderly reaches out to pull the blanket down and reveal the mage’s face. Kibum’s eyes meet his, then quickly dart away. His skin is pale, a heaviness under his eyes that make him look like he hasn’t got a wink of sleep. Jinki lets the blanket go, now itching with worry. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“I said I’m fine.” the mage huffs, and though he doesn’t look sick Jinki knows there’s something the matter. “Just go. I’ll be up in time to make dinner.”

Jinki shakes his head, again not seeing the importance in dinner when Kibum looks so exhausted. “Does it hurt somewhere?” He places a hand on Kibum’s shoulder, only to be brushed away. The simple movement hurts. “Kibum?”

The mage, still not willing to look at him, rolls his eyes before turning onto his other side. Jinki stares at the back of Kibum’s head in disbelief, lost for words.

“Leave me alone, Jinki.” it sounds so unlike Kibum, who’d normally accept his words of comfort. Who’d normally be open if something were bothering him. “I just want to be alone.”

“... Okay.” it doesn’t feel right, and he waits for any kind of sign from the mage that he should stay. And yet the only move made is to pull the sheets back over himself, as if to rebuild the walls Jinki had believed were being slowly knocked down. Utterly insignificant, he does as he’s told and leaves Kibum alone.

By sheer determination Jinki returns to the bedroom no less than two hours later, only this time with a tray that carries two bowls of freshly made stew. Kibum is exactly how he left him, this time refusing to show any acknowledgment of his presence. Jinki tries not to think much of it, placing the tray on his bedside table. He’s not entirely sure where this determination came from, only that as he was cooking he couldn’t help recalling how Kibum had cared for him two days ago. Whatever’s wrong with the mage now, he’s going to help.

Noticing the free space at the end of the bed he takes a seat there, crossing his legs. Jinki watches the stillness of Kibum’s frame, the subtle rise and fall of breath. He would almost believe the mage is sleeping if it weren’t for the childish wrinkle of his nose, and the way he rolls back over as if to avoid the wafting smell of food.

“You don’t have to eat, if you don’t want to.” Jinki says, noting the slight hitch in Kibum’s breathing at the sound of his voice. “But I really want you to talk to me, Kibum.”

“I told you, I’m fine. I’m dealing with it.”

“What are you dealing with?”

Kibum heaves a sigh at this, eyes open now as he pushes himself to sit up. Facing Jinki now, his knees are pulled to his chest as if still in protest of getting too close. The mage makes a pointed effort to look anywhere but at Jinki, staring at the window where the blinds remain shut.

“You don’t have to treat me like a child.” Kibum’s eyes are puffy now, unlike earlier, and Jinki hardly notices the cold front he puts up.

“When I wasn’t well, you cared for me.” Jinki says. “I’m doing the same for you now.”

“You were injured, that’s different from this.”

Jinki sees it all, as well. The sag in Kibum’s posture, and the way he hugs his knees. The distance, and the defeated look. It’s as if Kibum has been dealt a blow but has no physical wounds, no scar or bruise. He recalls the comment he’d made about the curse being a weight, and the conversation they’d shared last night about the missing children. Maybe Kibum just needs a little more time to sort through his thoughts, and remember that Jink is on his side.

“Can you pass me a bowl? I’m hungry.”

There’s an irritated glint as the mage hands him a bowl of stew, mumbling something about eating elsewhere if he’s so hungry. Jinki says nothing more and eats in silence, the only sound between them being his occasional slurping of the soup. Kibum must be hating the image of him eating on his bed, but doesn’t go so far as to kick him out. Instead, as if in a great admit of defeat, he takes the second bowl and begins eating as well. Jinki tries not react to this, but when Kibum shoots him a knowing scowl he can’t fight his own smile.

When they finish eating Jinki moves to place his bowl back on the tray, and notices the Kibum hasn’t yet eaten everything. He glances from the bowl, to Kibum, to the bowl, and back again.

“I don’t like carrots.” Kibum says plainly, as if it should’ve been obvious this whole time.

“Oh.” Jinki feels quite dumb now, and scoops the carrots into his bowl to finish them off. He senses the mage’s gaze on him once more, and has never felt so self-conscious of how he chews.

He returns to his end of the bed and Kibum crosses his legs, playing with a loose string of his blanket. He’s still obviously drained, Jinki he finds comfort knowing he’s now at least had something to eat.

“Soojung…” Kibum speaks gently, choosing his words. “Our parents hated how picky I was with my food, so when they weren’t looking she’d eat my carrots for me.” he scoffs. “It’s so stupid, because I know she hated them too. She did a lot for me, but I never did anything in return. I was the one who wanted to take the lessons, and even when she was suspicious I was the one who insisted we went to the ritual.”

“What happened wasn’t your fault.”

“I know that.”

“It’s not your fault that she died, either.” the mage flinches at this, and Jinki instantly wants to reach out. Fearing he’ll be pushed away again, he stays where he is.

“When Soojung began to feel the effects of the curse, she asked me run to the capitol with her.” Kibum explains. “I told her to stay. I didn’t want to leave our family. And again, she listened to me. It wasn’t until… She nearly hurt our parents, that she ran away. The next thing I knew, she was found. Like that.

“Jinki, I… Can’t help thinking how selfish I’ve been. Had I ran away with her, we could’ve found the answer here. Had I not hidden when it was my turn, I could’ve faced Jungah before she got to those children.”

Jungah. The teacher. It’s the first time Kibum has said her name.

“We don’t know for sure if she’s the one responsible for this.”

“She is! I can feel it. This curse has been getting stronger, and so has she. The children… It is my fault, Jinki. I can’t let Jungah get what she wants, but I know she’s stronger than I’ll ever be.” Kibum, mind disarrayed with guilt, looks to him now. “I found a way to defeat the curse, without Soojung. But what do I do? I don’t deserve to be happy. I can’t move on knowing that she should be here with me.”

“Kibum, I--”

“Don’t tell me I’m wrong.”

Jinki looks at Kibum, and the stubborn dryness in his eyes despite the heartache of his words. “I wasn’t going to say you’re wrong. What you’re feeling… I’d likely be the same, if I were you.” this time he does stretch an arm out, his fingertips just brushing the mage’s. “Anger, guilt, loneliness… You don’t have to be happy all the time, Kibum. You don’t have to make potions, or cook dinner, every day. The world will keep moving, and you can pick yourself up the next day.”

Kibum doesn’t reject the touch, but doesn’t do anything more with it. “I’m sorry I’m acting so pathetic. I can usually keep it in, but today…” he breathes a sigh. “I guess I couldn’t.”

“You don’t have to keep it in.”

“I know.”

“Kibum, really.” he says it without impatience, just wanting Kibum to truly listen. “I understand you’ve been by yourself for a long time, and you’ve done well to get this far. But don’t you think all that suffering was enough punishment? I’m here for you to lean on, just as you’re here for me.”

“I don’t deserve it.” Kibum replies, his fingers slowly threading through the gaps of Jinki’s. In a fleeting moment, he admires the contrast of the mage’s slender hand against his own rough, chubby hand.

“I won’t pressure you. But, please… Even if you’re finding it difficult, let me have hope for you.”

“Okay.” the light has yet to return to Kibum’s face, yet he looks relaxed. “I’m sorry.”

Jinki gives his hand a small squeeze, hoping the apologies will stop soon. “When you’re up for it, can you tell me what Soojung was like? Before everything, when you were just children?”

Kibum’s hand squeezes back, and Jinki accepts that as an agreement.

 

The days are only quiet for so long. It’s well into the afternoon on a day where Jinki just wants to sit and read, when Minho rushes through the front door. Still in his knightly uniform and slightly out of breath, his eyes dart around the kitchen before they fall on Jinki.

“We’re going to the mountain. Tonight.”

Kibum forgets the current potion he’s studying. “Who’s going?”

“Selected royal knights and mages. If he isn’t there, the plan is to wait it out until he appears. If he doesn’t appear, the king ordered us to destroy the cave.”

Destroy his home, summon the dark mage from his hiding place. The king has lost his patience. Jinki closes his book, already calculating how soon they’ll have to leave to beat sundown. It will be harder to travel undetected without the night on their side, but there’s no time to spare.

“I would stay to help, but we’ve only been given enough time to gather our things.” Minho waits for the hunter to stand, and places a hand on his shoulder. “Move quickly, and be careful. There’s no point in two going to the rescue and three being caught.”

Jinki nods, his own hand patting Minho’s shoulder. “Try not to catch us.”

His best friend laughs at this, and is about to continue on his way when he halts. “Also-- about Taemin. If he needs somewhere to stay, uh… We already have one wanted criminal, so make him sleep under the kitchen table.”

 

There’s an underlying buzz of nerves as Jinki and Kibum move through their normal route in the woods. They move with haste, keeping an eye on the sun to ensure they aren’t too late. Threading through the trees Jinki can’t help but think of Minho, who’d come to warn them despite his orders. What may have happened in the past with Taemin seems not to matter any longer, and while he’s still curious to hear the story he’s more relieved for his best friend’s decision. Hope, and a common cause, can overcome any differences.

They reach the cave to find Taemin already packing a bag. There are books and clothes carelessly thrown across the cave floor, trinkets and whatnots covering any inch of space. The young mage startles at their unannounced presence, but appears mostly carefree as he laughs and gets back to his disorganised packing.

“It’s alright, guys. Changmin stops by the tavern the night before every raid.” Taemin considers a random flask, then drops it where he stands. “Goes on and on about ‘finally capturing the dark mage’, every darn time. I would complain but he does bring good coin, and because of him I can just sneak out for the night and come back when they’re gone.”

Jinki sends a concerned glance to Kibum, who then speaks. “They don’t intend to only visit for one night, Taemin. They’re going to camp here until you return.”

This halts Taemin in his steps, who now begins to look worried. “Well then, I’ll make them wait.”

“It’s not that simple.” Kibum says. “If you don’t return after two weeks they’ll destroy the cave and everything in it.”

Taemin blinks, bag gathered tightly in his arms. “What? So I can’t come back?”

“We’re sorry, Taemin.” Jinki truly does feel apologetic, for the first time witnessing anything more than a carefree smile on the young mage. “Come with us. Minho has offered you refuge at the house, and we’ll help you find a new place.”

If he’s surprised, he does not show it. “I could just sleep at the tavern.”

But even he knows to do so would raise suspicion for its timing, so Taemin packs but now with more consideration. Jinki and Kibum help where they can, finding two more bags to pack whatever the young mage deems essential. They do not have much time left, so the moment the bags are full the trio flee from the cave. From so high up they can see the sun setting, an array of pinks and oranges and all in between that are so breathtaking Jinki might’ve considered lingering just to watch the glowing orb disappear beneath the horizon. No, another time. Now they must rush back through the woods.

 

Once they’ve reached the outskirts of the capitol they see the king’s men and women marching for the mountain. Unbeknownst to all except one particular royal knight, the dark mage and his friends escape under the darkness of the woods. The mountain is nearly out of sight, Kibum taking the lead whilst Taemin follows from the back. It’s now that Jinki hears the halt in his footsteps, and turns to see the young mage standing in the one place. Staring, at the home that was once his. The home he has had to abandon.

Jinki has never given much thought to what that mountain might mean to Taemin. The young mage refuses to tell his tale, and will always make jokes to change the topic. Jinki had began to theorise that perhaps the mountain really is just a place to practice dark magic, and nothing more. And yet, as Taemin looks upon the mountain his eyes are filled with longing. A desperation not to part. A fear of losing his home for good. Because that had been a home for him, and presumably from the age of at least fourteen. Jinki suddenly wants to reach out to this friend, and hear all that he has not told anyone. There is always more than what meets the eye. Taemin might act like a reckless fool, but that’s not all of him.

“Taemin.” Kibum calls, and Jinki knows he noticed too.

“I’m coming.”

 

They make it home safely, and in the quiet of the night Taemin sulks about the house. Cursing the knights, the mages, and the king. Calling the king numerous creative names that Jinki chooses to let be, instead setting a mat up on his bedroom floor for the young mage to sleep on. When Taemin enters the room and curses the floorboards, Jinki holds his tongue and does not mention Minho’s suggestion of sleeping under the kitchen table. The mage is upset, and rightfully so.

“Take my bed, until Minho gets back.” Jinki offers, shrugging as he doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it. "I'll sleep in his."

Taemin looks to him then, eyes wide, before he cracks that familiar grin. “You’re the best, Jinki.”

The atmosphere of the house shifts that night. Jinki cannot say exactly how, yet he feels it’s not a negative. He wakes the next morning to find Taemin in the kitchen with the smell of burnt egg and black crisps which must’ve been bacon once. Kibum nearly faints at the sight of the complete and utter mess, but all Jinki can do is laugh. He accepts the gesture of gratitude by eating both his and the mage’s servings, and with all three of them sitting at the table he can’t help but anticipate Minho’s return.

Although, Jinki admits to himself, he’s definitely going to need a second breakfast.


	7. As I Feel, You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everybody attempts to adjust to their new living circumstances, Jinki tries to find a way to keep them all sane.

“No offence, but I thought hunting was supposed to be more fun than this.”

It had been Kibum who’d criticised Jinki’s idea of taking their new roommate out for the morning hunt. And he had listened at first, because typically the mage is right when it comes to these things and Jinki does cherish these few hours he has entirely to himself. However when he’d returned home no less than three days after their official adoption of the young mage, Taemin was found building a fort out of Jinki’s precious book collection. Whilst the tower was impressive, and Jinki had laughed to begin with, it notably became a concern when Taemin demanded alcohol in exchange for every page of the book Jinki was currently reading. Perhaps there had been signs before this incident, but this had been the defining moment.

“I hunt for work.” Jinki says, having given up on moving quietly through the woods when Taemin was stomping carelessly beside him. “If I could earn enough by simply staying at home and reading, I would.”

Taemin picks up a small rock, and tosses it from hand to hand. “You know... Sometimes you sound like a knight, then you go and say things that only a very old man would.”

Jinki laughs, and the other man grins. “I was born into a humble home. If I ever act like a knight, I suppose that’s Minho’s effect.”

“You grew up with him, yeah?” when the hunter nods, Taemin continues. “That’s crazy. His parents are nobles, I’m surprised they took you in.”

“Once again, I’d say that was Minho.” his best friend’s parents had told him once how he’d begged and begged for a brother, someone to share his rock collection with. Minho’s parents never fully accepted him as their son, but that was fine for him. Jinki was, and still is, simply happy to have somewhere to call home. “They treated me well, and helped me find a place of my own once I became an adult.”

“My parents were nobles.” Taemin suddenly comments, though his tone is still casual. “Total assholes, they were. Especially my dad.”

At this, the young mage steps forward and throws his rock far ahead. Jinki is so busy watching the slightly pinched expression in his face that he almost misses the rustle of bushes in the distance. The two men jump at the sound, having totally forgotten their purpose of being in the woods. They glance at each other, then Jinki begins to slowly creep towards the source of the sound, quietly surprised when he notices Taemin’s own cautious footsteps. Jinki takes his sword from the hilt, ready to fight.

Peeking around a tree trunk, holding onto his breath, Jinki looks for whatever creature has crossed their path. He lets out a soft sigh however, recognising the familiar shape of a grazing mouflon. It’s almost nostalgic, reminding him of the last day he’d spent in Taebaek. This is why when Taemin joins his side, Jinki holds him back. Unlike the one he’d seen what now felt like a lifetime ago, this mouflon was no shadow. Its horns would still be valuable, and its meat edible, but Jinki hadn’t the heart to kill this animal.

Back then, his only thoughts had been of buying a nice set of armor and visiting his best friend. To think how different today would be if he hadn’t killed that shadow mouflon, or noticed the wanted poster in the mage district. Jinki looks to Taemin, who is now very unsatisfied he cannot catch the one animal they’ve found in the past thirty minutes, and can’t help smiling. As peaceful as his life was in Taebaek, he now knows how lonely he’d been. How grateful he is now, despite all the chaos.

 

Minho returns from the mountain a week since Taemin’s escape, with news that a new group of knights and mages would stand guard for one more week. After that, the cave in the mountain would be no more. Taemin spends most of that day cursing the king.

Nearly two weeks pass, and Jinki watches the three men at the dinner table slowly lose their sanity. Taemin is restless, still deprived of the privacy of his cave. Kibum is on edge, likely due to his own problems but also because he cannot stand the mess that everybody leaves behind them. Minho is exhausted, bearing the weight of harboring two wanted criminals whilst working day and night. Jinki, he supposes as he reflects upon himself, is at a loss for there are so many issues and he has no idea how to solve a single one.

Minho is called out to work again that night, and at the promise of not coming back until lunch tomorrow Taemin practically leaps into Jinki’s bed. The poor mage has been sleeping on the mat on his bedroom floor since Minho returned, and Jinki can’t blame him for wanting one night of comfort. So he takes his current book with him to Minho’s room, and settles into his bed.

“You’re too predictable, Jinki.”

He looks up from his page to see Kibum in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Jinki smiles.

“I can’t deny it, but this bed is a lot bigger.” to prove his point, he pats the empty space beside him. Kibum seems to consider it, before walking over and dropping onto the bed. He lets out a yawn, stretching out his legs. Somehow, Jinki thinks it’s kind of cute.

“What are you reading?” Kibum asks, but takes the book from his hands anyway. While keeping a hand on the already open page, he flicks through the first few. “Oh, this one. I still don’t quite understand why you’d want to read about potions, when you don’t make them.”

“There might come a time when I’ll need to.”

“I suppose so.” the mage hands the book back over, and swings his legs over the bed. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Wait!” Jinki catches Kibum’s wrist, making the mage look back. His brain falters a little at the attention, but does his best to grin through it. “Hang out with me, Kibum. We’ve hardly spoken this week.”

He expects the mage to laugh, and he does just that. Still, Kibum pulls his legs back up and turns to face him, leaning his elbow against the headrest.

“We’ve seen each other every day, every evening.” Kibum is still laughing lightly, though his eyes are kind. “What could we possibly talk about now, that we haven’t already?”

Jinki wants to say that the mage is different when it’s just the two of us, and that he’s worried he hasn’t heard what’s on his mind. He wants Kibum to know that he notices the way he’s secluded himself this past week, only spending time with the others during meals before disappearing into his room or the backyard.

Instead, Jinki lets go of his wrist to hold his hand to his chest. He gasps. “Are you possibly… tired of me, Kibum?”

“Sometimes.” he replies, bluntly. “Don’t you tire of me?”

Jinki scrunchies his nose. “I wouldn’t say tire but… Maybe, sometimes.” he feels guilty admitting it aloud, but the relaxed smile still playing on Kibum’s lips reminds him not to be. “I can tell when you’re completely sick of me, from the moment I enter the kitchen. You don’t say anything but I feel it, like a kind of fear. I have to melt food in my mouth because I don’t want to chew too loud.”

Kibum snorts, hitting the hunter’s shoulder. “I’m not going to apologise for being passive aggressive, when you do that stupid huff and puff thing.” Jinki has no idea what he’s talking about, but is given no time to question. “Don’t look at me like that. I know when I’m telling you important information about our potions and you think you know it all already. _Huff. Puff._ Your impatience is not subtle in the least, Jinks.”

To say he’s horrified to be so exposed would be an understatement, yet neither men can’t help laughing at it all anyway. Jinki knows that in all the years he’d spent with Minho he’s done things to bother his best friend, but the knight is too considerate and lets it go. Being honest is not a bad thing. In fact, he appreciates it. Jinki is far from perfect.

“Kibum,” he speaks when the mage has stopped laughing, “let’s go into the streets tomorrow. Together.”

Kibum halts at this, his brows raising. “I can’t. The darkness… I’m not in control yet. If Joohyun senses it, I’m done for.”

“I know you haven’t been practicing with Taemin since he came here, but maybe that means you are ready.” Jinki says, having thought how suffocating it must be getting for his friend to be stuck in the house for weeks on end. “You’re stronger now, and you’ve already surpassed Taemin.”

The mage bites his lip. “I don’t know…”

“You won’t, not until you try it.”

Kibum is silent for a minute or so, staring into the distance. Jinki admires the slight pull of his brows, the small pursing of his lips, as he deeply considers the offer. He admits to being impatient at times, but both of them are aware that he will give Kibum all of his patience. To say what he wants to say, to feel however his heart bids him to. If he says no, that he needs more time, he won’t push. They’ve already come so far, Jinki isn’t about to let go of his hope.

“Okay.” Kibum eventually says, then summons some strength into his voice. “We’ll go tomorrow, before I change my mind.”

It’s only when the mage leaves for his bedroom that Jinki realises the new nickname he’d been given. He feels only warmth in his chest, and soon goes to sleep with buzzing anticipation for what tomorrow could bring.

 

Kibum is waiting in the kitchen when Jinki enters the next morning, appearing nervous despite his attempts to not. It’s the simple things like the light tapping of his finger, and the way his gaze zones out from one corner of the room to another, that gives him away. Jinki asks him about the weather and anything else mundane, gathers his bag and heads out the door with the mage in tow.

The lower town is mostly consistent of houses, with the occasional tavern for those who can’t be bothered walking up the street. And it is quite literally a street, as the lower town then leads up into the capitol's centre which is filled to the brim with any shop a civilian could possibly need. Kibum stays close by his side as they hike up and into the mass, people bustling about with the new day. It’s now been over a month now since they’d first travelled through these streets, in search of the knight’s garrison. Jinki leads them now to a familiar store, owned by someone he’s managed to befriend during his time selling the potions.

“Good morning, Sunyoung.” he greets the woman, who stands amongst her shop full of flowers with a smile that’s just as lovely. “I have a friend with me today.”

Sunyoung looks between the two men, recognition lighting up in her eyes. “Oh! This must be the mage, yes? The one who makes all those potions.”

Kibum coughs awkwardly from beside him, and Jinki nudges his arm. “This is him.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kibum introduces himself in that same, uncertain way he had when he met Minho. “My name’s Kibum.”

“Finally, a name!” the florist laughs. “All this time, Jinki has just been pointing at certain flowers and saying ‘oh, this reminds me of my friend’ or ‘my friend would like these’. I was beginning to worry you might be imaginary.”

Jinki pointedly ignores the incredulous stare that the mage now directs at him, alongside the potential heat in his ears. “You needn’t make me sound so lacking in sanity, Sunyoung.”

“Well, you should’ve accepted my proposal for marriage when you first walked through that door.” she sighs, recalling a joke as if it’d been truly harmful for her heart. “It’s okay, I understand. You made it clear very quickly where your heart lies.”

Deciding that simply not commenting would be safer for his reputation, Jinki looks over to Kibum who now stands at one of the shelves. In his hands is a collection of flowers which have been tied together into a small hoop. He assumes it must be new, for he hadn’t seen it the last time he visited. Sunyoung hurries around from her desk, excitement in every step as she approaches Kibum.

“It’s a crown.” she explains, politely taking the hoop from the mage’s hands. She then places it atop of Kibum’s head, and it does indeed look like a crown made of flowers. “Oh my, it's perfect on you. Would you consider marrying me, Kibum?”

Jinki acknowledges exactly what Sunyoung says when Kibum turns to face him. The soft blues and yellows of the flowers perfectly compliment the pale tone of the mage’s skin. Jinki gives him two thumbs-up, and watches as the mage searches for a mirror to check his appearance.

In an instant, Kibum is laughing. “I look ridiculous!”

“If you look ridiculous, I’m a goat with wings.” Sunyoung smiles, gaze not very sneakily flickering to Jinki and back. “You really are even prettier than those flowers. I fear you’d either be a blessing or a curse to my workplace.”

The mage scoffs, brushing off the compliment as he searches through the shelf. “If anyone were to suit something like this, it’s not me…”

Jinki realises too late when Kibum is carrying another slightly smaller but still bright flower crown. He splutters pathetically as the crown is fitted on his head, weighing very little compared to the embarrassment. Kibum steps back, looking more smugly satisfied than ever, yet Jinki’s thoughts seem more focused on how good happiness looks on the mage. It’s something he’s always been aware of,  however today it seems more obvious than ever.

“I tell you what.” Sunyoung appears between the two men, somehow even more wickedly accomplished than the mage. “You two shall wear these crowns around the capitol today, and they shall be my beloved gift to you. When people ask, you shall mention my wonderful store and all its wonders.”

“I’d rather not.” Kibum says.

“You have to! Or else… My business will only go downhill…”

“It’s Spring.” Jinki adds, with a smile. “Your store is thriving. You haven’t had so many customers all year.”

Sunyoung tries to pout cutely, hands begging. “Just do me this favor, please?”

When Jinki and Kibum leave the florist, they do indeed wear the crowns made of flowers. Jinki refuses to check is reflection for he knows that he would never look as natural in this as the mage does. Much to his pleasant surprise, once they’re back on the street Kibum asks if it’d be alright for him to do some shopping alone. Jinki says a very obvious yes, and agrees he’ll stay in this area so Kibum can find him easily when he returns. And so the mage disappears into the crowd, now looking a whole lot more determined than he did before. Jinki’s heart swells with pride.

 

It’s incredibly easy to spend time in the capitol’s center, especially once Jinki finds a bookstore and can dive right into titles he’s yet to read. There’s honestly no need to buy any new books, as he still has plenty waiting for him at home, but he simply can’t resist how much he desperately needs to read this and that. So he gives into temptation a buys perhaps two or three (or four) books and fits them securely in his bag. Minho wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, anyway.

He’s just out the store’s door when Kibum finds him, with his own bags in both arms and a knowing smile that promises to keep it a secret. Inspired, Jinki guides his friend through the crowd and between buildings, heading in one straight direction. Sure enough, just as he’d thought the reach the edge of the capitol center. Now they realise just how high they’ve walked, as below them stretches a tall wall down to the lower town. It is not down that is important, however. Forward, ahead, is a breathtaking view of the horizon.

Beginning with the hundreds of houses that scatter in rows, then the long stretch of woods that surround the capitol, it goes even further. In the distance a small town can be seen, more expanses of green nature, and then something else. Jinki squints, thinking his vision has failed him.

“Is that… the ocean?” Kibum almost breathes from beside him, and Jinki himself can hardly respond.

At first glance it could be mistaken as a reflection of the sky, so blue and vast. Yet, like the lake by the house it seems to ripple with a strange mix whites and blues. He’s never seen the ocean before, even from this far away. Jinki wonders what it sounds like, what the air feels like. If it really does never end, all the way into the horizon. He’d once read that waves crash, but he couldn’t imagine such a sight for the lake has always been calm.

“We can go.” Jinki says to Kibum. “Right now.”

“That would be amazing.” the mage agrees, though he hesitates. “Maybe… Another day?”

It hadn’t occurred to him before that Kibum might be tired, and he only sees it now. Of course, he’s done so much in one day that he hasn’t for months. It’s only natural that he doesn’t want to travel two hours out to the ocean and back. Yes, another day.

“Another day.” Jinki repeats, taking the other’s hand just to give it a confirming squeeze. He doesn’t seem to mind.

 

They’re nearly out of the center when she finally makes her appearance. Joohyun, accompanied by a tall male whom Jinki cautiously concludes to be Changmin, the captain knight. Though they wear the royal’s colors they both don a badge he hasn’t seen on Minho, and the people make extra effort to move out of their way. Jinki is planning on doing just that, hand slipping back into Kibum’s to tug him away, when Joohyun meets his gaze.

“Jinki.” she greets him plainly as they approach, not much warmth reaching her eyes. “It’s been a while.”

Jinki agrees naturally. “It certainly has. I think time flies faster in the capitol.”

“Hmm, yes.” the captain of the mages turns her attention to Kibum. “And who is this?”

“My name’s Kibum.” Kibum says much more smoothly than before, reaching out his hand for the woman to shake. He then offers it to the knight beside her, who grabs his hand firmly.

“Changmin, pleased to meet you.” the knight confirms Jinki’s thoughts, and shakes his hand as well. “What a great day today, aye? Nothing beats Spring sunshine.”

Joohyun seems wholly uninterested in whatever her colleague has to say, her gaze now moving to the top of their heads. “That’s an interesting place for flowers.”

Jinki can’t believe he’d forgotten all about the crown still on his head, and does his best to keep his cool.

“They’re from Sunyoung’s flower shop.” Kibum is the one to swoop in, even sprinkling in his own smile. “She’s on the third street, if you happen to pass by. I’m sure they’d look splendid on you.”

The captain mage takes a moment to respond. “Perhaps.” As all words, it does not meet her neutral expression. She makes an obvious effort to look from their crowns, to their faces, and back again, yet offers no vocal to whatever might be running through her head.

“Well, then.”

And just like that she’s turning to leave, walking up the street, and as Changmin follows behind her she continues her way into the crowd. If Jinki had been holding a breath he might’ve released it now, but he’s honestly not sure of how he felt or should feel now. Was that an interrogation, or a simple conversation while passing by? Is she someone of malicious intent, or is she truly dedicated to the king? Jinki is speechless, and only comes back to his senses when Kibum gives a gentle tug at his hand.

“Let’s go home.” Kibum says, and they do.

 

Regardless of how the day ended, Jinki and Kibum are still in high spirits as they get home. By some kind of miracle Taemin discovers the ability to listen when they get home that afternoon, a long list of questions prepared and ready to be fired one by one. Soon enough he realises that the way the two men spent their day was just as boring as the men themselves, and his interest is gone as magically as it had shone. It’s only then, after being what he refers to as bored to death, that he bothers to mention a letter from Kyunghee has arrived.

Jinki opens the letter right away, sitting at the kitchen table. Taemin is across from him, pretended not to be interested. He’s not sure where Kibum is in the house, but figures he can update him later.

 

_Dear Jinki,_

_I am sorry, but I do not write this letter with a positive message. As I must have it sent as quickly as possible, I will tell you upfront. Jungah and her followers ride now for the capitol in search of Kibum. I am truly, so sorry, that I could not stop her. I am sorry that you carry such a heavy burden. Please, stay safe. I trust in you to make the right decision._

_I have not told you before, but I believe this is the time. You and Kibum were destined to meet, and together you shall accomplish great triumphs. You will both serve to be each other’s protector, guide, and friend. Don’t let go of the hope I know you hold so dearly._

_Take care._

_Sincerely, Kyunghee._

 

All he can do is stare. He should re-read the contents to make sure he didn’t mistaken anything, but he's scared of the reminder it will bring. Not hearing Taemin’s questioning voice he pushes himself up and heads straight for Kibum’s bedroom, finding the mage packing away the clothes he’d bought during their shopping. Jinki’s heart sinks. As much as he hates the thought of ruining such a perfect day, he knows he has to.

“Kibum…”

Kibum reads the letter, his expression hardening. Whatever tension had been released today returns, and although he tries to hide it Jinki can see the slight shaking of his hands. He wants to reach out, and this time he does. Hands covering Kibum’s, he searches the mage’s eyes until their gazes lock.

“You’re going to be fine.” Jinki reassures with every ounce of hope in his heart, needing some of it to pour out onto Kibum. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

And in that moment, Kibum closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. Jinki watches any anxious energy that had built so quickly be melted away. He doesn’t know how, but when his eyes open again he looks like the letter had said nothing but the weather will be beautiful for the rest of Spring.

“We will be fine.” Kibum says, and he looks like he really believes it.

 

Later that night, long after dinner, Jinki finds Kibum sitting alone at the end of the pier. Just as he always has he walks out to meet him, mentally sketching the familiar silhouette of body against moonlight. It’s a sight he never wants to forget, and never wants to stop seeing.

“I thought you’d be in bed early, tonight.” Jinki claims his usual spot by Kibum’s side. He admires the lake and its stillness, and wonders again how a wave might crash.

“I am tired.” Kibum seemingly agrees, despite being wide awake. “I just don’t want today to end.”

Jinki looks to the moon, full and bright. “We can still go to the ocean, if you’d like.”

“I would love to.” he can hear the smile in the mage’s voice. “I… Today is really special to me, Jinki. I feel like it was a reminder of what it’s like to not be in hiding. To not… Fear what could be outside. Freedom, you know? I felt so many things that I’d forgotten, and it’s all thanks to you.”

He feels somewhat bashful. “The man on the moon would say happiness ultimately comes from ourselves, not others.”

“Jinki,” Kibum’s serious tone causes him to look away from the sky, to meet his stare, “if you’re not going to accept my gratitude, at least don’t brush it off. I know my strength comes from myself, but you’ve done so much for me that because of it I’ve been able to find that strength. I was so sociable as a child, it was a challenge to get me to stop talking. I lost this great part of myself in the last couple years and thought I’d never get it back. But I’m… Getting better now, Jinki. Because of myself, and because of you.”

All Jinki can do is smile. “I look forward to seeing more of you, Kibum.”

“Yeah.” Kibum sighs, then licks his lips. “You must be tired, you should go to bed.”

“I’m not--” like clockwork, he yawns. “I mean, I’m not tired.”

When he rubs his eyes he opens them again to see Kibum staring out, towards the woods. In the dark of the night there’s nothing visible from here, like it’s some deep abyss. Just as he moves to get the mage’s attention he’s looking back at him once more. Kibum smiles, this time looking a little shy.

“There’s a… Spell. I want to try.” he says. “Care to be my test subject?”

Jinki blinks. “Okay.”

Kibum moves closer, closer, enough that the cool of his arm touches and their feet knock together above the water’s reflecting surface.

“I have to do this, uh, thing. For the spell.” And it’s strange, seeing him like this.

“What does the spell do?”

“You’ll see.”

It’s all Kibum says before he leans in, slowly, gradually, until their faces are millimeters apart. Jinki’s heart skips a beat. Before he knows it their lips meet, Kibum’s softly pressing against his. His heart is pounding heavily now, as he naturally moves to kiss Kibum back. Like it's something he hadn’t known he’d been waiting for, yearning for, and had suddenly set a fire inside. Like something that should feel strange but instead like it’s meant to be. A longing he didn’t know existed until now. He feels Kibum’s hand against his cheek, warm now, he can almost lean into it the touch. Lips so gentle yet deepening with each passing second. Jinki wants more, needs more, yet just as he reaches out the kiss is broken.

A mere breath away, there’s a quiver in Kibum’s voice as he mumbles the spell’s incantation. He’s so close. Jinki feels a magical chill run through his body, down his spine. His heart begs him to close the distance once more.

But Kibum pulls away, his hand drops, and the moment is gone. If it weren’t for the pink dusting the mage’s cheeks, Jinki would be convinced he’d imagined it. Neither of them say anything, and he wishes he’d reached out sooner. If only to relive that rush, to confirm the thudding of his heart as real.

“You should go to bed.” Kibum says nothing else, and strangely Jinki finds himself following his advice. Despite how much he wants to stay, how much he needs to keep Kibum close.

A fool he is, as he leaves that lonely silhouette by the pier. He drifts to sleep with ease, still thinking of that kiss. That feeling.

 

He dreams of the mountain, of cloaked figures. An older woman he somehow recognises, whose eyes are cold and sharp. The mountain. The cave. People. Mages. Danger.

_Kibum._

 


	8. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jinki's strange dream convinces him that Kibum is in great danger, he rushes with Minho and Taemin to the mountain.

 

“All these years… I’ve been waiting for this day.”

High in the mountain, deep in the cave, he sees the exit but knows it is impossible to escape. He’s pinned to the wall with straps and rope, and feels the intense glares of those watching from the shadows. It is Jungah who stands before him, long black cloak dragging behind her has she moves about the cave. As if it is hers. As if she is in complete control. And that, she is. So much so that it hurts to simply think of a spell.

Kibum realises it, and fills with dread.

He has no access to his magic.

Whatever powerful spell Jungah has over him has put a wall between himself and his magic, and everything he does to try to knock it down is useless. He’s exhausted. He tugs at the ropes around his wrist but they will not give. Kibum had willingly followed her here after he’d seen her waiting in the woods outside the lake. He’d felt her presence long before then, from the moment he’d read that letter. But he’d thought she would’ve killed him by now, ended it all so that he needn’t leave this world feeling so completely hopeless.

“What have you been doing all this time, my sweet Kibum?” Jungah’s tone is sickening, sweetness laced with the poison of the very darkness she embodies. “Did you think you could run away from this curse? That I would not find you here? I feel you fighting against my power, Kibum, but even if you are stronger now you are still not strong enough.”

“You won’t make me break. I won't commit crime for you.” Kibum narrows his eyes at the women he’d once looked up to. He cannot believe the evil she’s become, but in now way will he let her anywhere near his heart. “Just kill me.”

Jungah laughs at this, the sound echoing in the cave. She steps closer, and places a single hand on Kibum’s chest. He hisses at the contact, her curling fingers and the red of her nails. “Oh, Kibum. I will kill you, if that’s what you wish.” she traces a finger up his neck, and pokes his cheek. “First I need that darkness to come out, so I can take it. Then, and only then, as the others before you either yourself or I can finish the job. I do not mind which.”

Recalling it now, the book of dark rituals had never said the fate of the victims. Kibum has always thought death was the final part, the completion of the curse.

“What do you mean.” he is not asking.

“The darkness is overbearing, isn’t it?” she smiles, the curve of her lips unnatural. “You’re my favorite student, Kibum. Since the first moment I saw you, I knew you’d be stronger than the rest. Some of them could not… Handle the darkness once it struck their hearts. Such a shame, really. They’d either disperse of themselves or beg me for release. Even your beautiful sister… It was almost poetic, don’t you think? The two of you loved climbing trees.”

Kibum’s eyes brim with tears, but he wills them not to spill. “Don’t you dare speak of Soojung.”

“How could I not? Soojung was promising. She even offered to join me, if it meant your freedom from the curse.”

“No.” his voice fails him, as does the shard that breaks from his heart. “You don’t know her, you have no right.”

“Ah, how adorable. When I had to refuse, she looked exactly the same as you do now.” Jungah feigns sympathy, wiping away a tear that isn’t there. “And then she… Ran for the woods. We know the story, don’t we? I, too, was completely heartbroken to hear of Misook’s passing so soon afterwards. She was a fine potion maker.”

Kibum wants to kick, to scream, but the bounding on his limbs is as tough as the one on his mind. When the dark mage looks to him, he cannot stand it. He spits on her face.

“Fuck you.”

_Whack_.

Jungah slaps her hand across his cheek, yet despite the stinging it incites more fight within him.

“I did not raise you to use such foul language, boy.” she furiously wipes the spit from her face. “You grandmother would be very disappointed in you.”

Kibum only hardens his stare. “Fuck you.”

“So be it.” Jungah spins on her heel, cloak whipping the air as she walks for the center of the cave. “If you don’t let that darkness out, shall I show you what will happen to the man you love?”

“No!” his heart races, his thoughts going to one person. “I won’t let you hurt him.”

Jungah ignores him, speaking the words of a spell he does not recognise. Her followers give her their strength, dark magic floating through the cave like a thick fog. Kibum can only watch, sensing that he shouldn’t but unable to look away. Dark magic swirls on the cave floor, and beneath it conjures Jinki’s body. No. It’s not him. It’s not really him. It’s an illusion. But it looks so real, as blood begins to pool from his chest.

“S-Stop it.”

He’s shaking now, the illusion before him pale with death. Lifeless. There is no smile, no warmth.

“This is what I’ll have to do, if you don’t cooperate.” Jungah frowns, nudging the body with her foot. “He’s so handsome, too. That kiss on the pier was an honest tear-jerker. Really. What kind of spell did you cast on this one, Kibum?”

The kiss. Kibum looks away from the fake corpse, and wills himself to think of that kiss. Jinki’s smile. His warmth. The way his hands have always reached out to him when he needed it. How endearingly his ears turned red when he was flustered. The fact that he’d kissed him back and made Kibum forget the danger lurking in the shadows. Jinki. He clings to the happiness he’d felt only hours ago. Jinki. His smile. His warmth.

“Are you going to cry, Kibum?” Jungah demands his attention, but his mind is already elsewhere. “Should I remove his limbs first, or his heart?”

“Fuck. You.”

He won’t let her break him.

 

Jinki wakes immediately after the dream, blood running cold with fear. _Kibum_. He runs for the mage’s room, and the bed is empty. He checks the kitchen, the pier, there is no trace of him anywhere. It wasn’t just a dream, it was something more. Not knowing where else to go, his legs lead him to his best friend’s room.  

“Minho.”

The knight awakens immediately, and once he sees Jinki’s face he’s on his feet.

“What is it, what happened?”

Taemin joins them in the kitchen not a moment later, and Jinki tells them of the vivid images in his dream. This must be the result of the spell Kibum had put on him, and how he’d so easily fallen asleep. Jinki feels ill. To be so prepared a part of the mage must have known what was to happen. His words, that kiss, Jinki cannot think of them as his goodbye. There is not way he’ll let Jungah take Kibum from him. He’s prepared to go alone if need be, but Minho and Taemin insist on helping.

They’ll be fine. Kibum will be fine.

They hurry out to the mountain in the dead of the night, quietly muttering a resemblance of a plan as they move. Jinki has no idea exactly how many mages there are, nor does he know what it is they could be doing in the cave. How they could be using the cave, when the king’s men are supposed to still be guarding it. Everything is happening too quickly that he has no time to think about the hows and whys, only that Kibum needs them and he needs them now.

As predicted, there are no signs of the king’s knights or mages surrounding the mountain. They climb it in silence, the darkness so heavy that he finds it difficult to breathe. This is not the feeling he’d felt when he first travelled the mountain’s side. This is much darker, much more dangerous. Taemin’s was a mere trick to scare off strangers, but this magic claws into his skin and commands him to turn back or face his death. The three men push through it, determination overcoming any fear that tries to settle in their bones. Their friend is in danger.

From outside the cave mouth, away from view, they can hear the muttering of voices. Then somebody yells, and Jinki knows it to be Kibum. He’s alive. Taemin steps in front of the group and gestures for them to wait, slowly creeping up the the entrance. Like something switches inside him, there’s a sudden stride to his step and a confidence in his voice when he speaks.

 

“Well, who’d have thought. The great, dark mage is just an evil old hag.”

The horrifying illusion that had been playing before him disappears in smoke, and both Kibum and Jungah look out to see a figure standing in the cave’s entrance. Tall, his legs strong, his arms crossed. Kibum needn’t see his face to know it’s Taemin, nearly crying out in relief. As ready as he’d been to accept his fate, he’d hoped that Jinki would understand the reflection of his vision into his dreams so that his body could be found and taken care of properly. However he worries now, because he’d not expected them to act so quickly, and hence selfishly lead them directly into a danger zone.

“Who are you?” Jungah growls, caught off guard.

“The owner of this cave.” Taemin takes a single step inside. “And I don’t believe there’s enough room for all these rats.”

With a snap of his fingers, the room is filled with darkness. Kibum knows this spell all too well, but it obviously shocks Jungah into letting go of her hold on him. Brick by brick the wall shatters and his magic slowly returns, running through his fingers and his chest. He’s about to tug at the ropes that trap him when there’s a sudden yet delicate touch of a hand on his cheek. Even in the darkness, although he cannot see, he can tell it’s Jinki. A second later and the touch is gone, replaced now with the loosening of the rope on his left ankle, right ankle, then his wrists. Jinki catches him as he drops to the ground, just as the darkness fades and light fills the room. Their eyes lock. Relief. Gratitude. They can’t say anything, as Jungah lets out a manic laugh.

“Kibum! You made friends!” she says, sounding overjoyed. Jinki stands firmly on his left, and Kibum now notices Minho flanking his right. “I’d rather not kill them all, you know. I honestly hate killing people.”

His hands tingle. Kibum sends a force of magical energy at Jungah which knocks the woman off her feet. A quick scan of the room confirms that six followers surround the cave’s wall. He looks to Jinki and Minho.

“They’ve been giving their magic to Jungah, you can strike them down with ease.”

The two men nod, then move out to attack. The mages do carry their own swords but they are inexperienced, and no match for the trained men. Jungah gets to her feet, violence now sparking from her fingertips. The full potential of her magic strengthened by her followers begins, the very air of the cave trembling around her. Kibum faces her with clenched fists, as Taemin does from her other side. She may be strong, but she doesn’t stand a chance against the two of them.

Jungah’s magic is big and impactful, coming in gusts and flames. Kibum deflects each attack before summoning his own, focusing on smaller magic that is faster to push out so that she has to work harder to evade the attacks from boths sides. The more they harass her the more frustrated Jungah becomes, soon enough turning directly to Kibum and sending a single strong blast that pushes him to the cave wall. He doesn’t have time to think of the pain that shoots through his body, but is surprised when a hand appears to help him up.

“They’re your people.” Minho says as Kibum takes his hand, pulling him to his feet. “We can spare their lives…”

Kibum frowns, watching Taemin curse as he dodges a wave of flames. “They’re nobody’s people but Jungah’s. Kill them.”

He holds no sympathy for those who watched as he and his friends were sacrificed. They knew very well what Jungah was doing, is still doing, and would willingly give their magic to help her succeed. And now the same tragedy is befalling twenty innocent young mages. Kibum searches for the darkness, reaches for the shadows. Two long arms stretch from his own shadow and glide through the cave, straight towards Jungah, fingers of smoke curling around her ankles before dragging the mage to the ground. His darkness pulls her to him like she is a mere doll, her attempts to fight back useless. Her great cape is torn by the time she reaches his feet, and Kibum only gives her enough time to roll over to face him before drops to his knees. His real hand now at her neck.

“Yes! This is it!” Jungah smiles, wild. “You don’t want to kill me, Kibum. There’s so much I could teach you.”

Kibum can sense his own darkness looming above him, threatening to spill, yet he does not fear it. A shadow arm seeps into Jungah’s chest, taking hold of her magic just as she did his.

“Tell me where the children are.” he demands.

Jungah gives him a blank look, then gasps. “Oh! Them?” she laughs again, even as he begins to squeeze her neck. “I don’t know where they are, sweetie. I only have eyes for you.”

He falters. No, it’s impossible that she has nothing to do with this. Kibum scans the cave and sees Jinki fending off the last of the followers, the untouched dagger that sticks out from his boot. He summons the dagger to his hand and instead presses the blade to Jungah’s neck. The slightest drawing of blood.

“Where are the children.” Kibum repeats, beginning to feel the strain of his magic fighting against him. “You know something. Tell me.”

“Do you know what the strongest spell of all is?” she speaks as if there is no blade at her neck, as if she relishes this very moment. “Despair. I can see it in you now, my sweet Kibum. What you’re going against is bigger than you know, and even if you win what awaits will only be worse. _Despair_ , Kibum. You’re destined to fall, one way or another.”

Just when his hold begins to slip, Taemin places a hand on his shoulder. The touch makes the weight lift enough for him to breathe, so that he can push that little bit further.

“I don’t fucking care about what you think my destiny is. If you don’t have the children, who does?”

Jungah truly looks him in the eyes now, the madness gone. “I suppose if I should die, it can be by the hand of my favorite student. You’re strong enough to take my place.”

“The children.”

“I’m so honoured to have played a part in the rise of this decaying kingdom. Or perhaps it’ll be its ruin.” she lifts a hand to Kibum’s face, and he does not let her see his discomfort as she pushes back his hair. “It all depends on what he does with the power of those children. Yes, him... King Hyunmin.”

“No.” he says in a voice that is not his own. Anger surges through his shoulder and into his heart, overwhelming him so powerfully that he almost lets go. The weight comes back, heavier than ever.

“Every time you despair, Kibum, do think of me.” Jungah drops her hand, and closes her eyes. “I will live on in your memory.”

Kibum removes the dagger from her neck, holds it in the air above her chest, and stabs it directly where her heart should be.

 

The followers lay scattered across the cave floor, lifeless or barely breathing. With all the hatred he held for those who’d hurt his friend, Jinki cannot believe the horrible stench of death that now fills the cave. Minho had joined his side some time ago as they watched Kibum interrogate Jungah, and now feels his hand on his lower back. A comfort. Jinki doesn’t understand why he’s being comforted, when as Kibum stands above the corpse of his former teacher all he can see is complete sadness. The dagger that had been used to commit the murder is dropped to the ground, the sound creating an echo against the cave walls

Something in Kibum switches, and whatever emotion that had shaken him so much is replaced by his mask of indifference. Kibum steps over the body, brushes past Jinki and walks out of the cave without looking back. After a beat of stillness, Minho quietly leaves. Jinki stares at the state of the cave, then to Taemin who still stands amongst it. The young mage looks up, blinks, and makes his way over to Jinki to walk together out of the cave.

Outside the cave’s entrance, the sun is just beginning to rise. A golden sky is covered in clouds of red and purple, a sight so breathtaking that they might have stepped into a different world. Or perhaps this is the world they’ve always been in, and it is simply too easy to forget that the red that stains the sky can be the same red that flows from a body. Jinki is not unfamiliar with death. He has no idea why he’s so overcome with grief.

“Jinki.” Taemin says from beside him. “You can go ahead, I’ll be right behind you.”

Jinki does go ahead, but not enough to have the young mage out of his line of sight. Taemin lingers by the entrance, staring deep inside the cave. He lifts an arm, flicks wrist, and the cave is engulfed from the inside out with fire.

 

Jinki isn’t sure of what to do, once he enters their front door. Minho waits for his return but is just as unsure, now coming to terms with the reality of their king. He continues on, through the kitchen and down the hallway to Kibum’s room. The hunter knocks gently, then opens the door and steps inside. He finds Kibum standing beside his bed, back turned, with his sleeping clothes spread across the bed.

“Kibum?”

All he gets in response is a hum, no sign of turning around.

“Do you need any help?”

Kibum shakes his head.

“Are you sure?”

Kibum nods his head.

Jinki steps closer, and rests a hand on the mage’s shoulder. Kibum stiffens at the touch, so he takes it back.

“You didn’t have to go alone. You could’ve told me, told any of us.”

Kibum shakes his head again, but this time he does speak. “She knew everything. I couldn’t risk… You.”

“You’re so brave.” Jinki says it with all his heart, and it skips a beat when Kibum finally turns to face him. He looks exhausted. “You’re so strong. But we’re all here, if you ever need us.”

His voice quivers, his barriers breaking. “J-Jinki, I--”

Tears spill down Kibum’s cheeks, and he releases a sob he must’ve been keeping inside all this time. Jinki instantly pulls the mage into his arms, and holds him as close as he possibly can. Kibum returns the embrace as he cries, shoulders shaking and hands clinging to the back of Jinki’s shirt. Everything must hurt. All the emotions he’s experiencing right now. Jinki has to squeeze his eyes shut as he’s hit with the incredible fear of nearly losing Kibum. Although the mage stands in his arms now, the thought of getting to that cave too late gives him a shock of pain. He cannot imagine it. He will not.

Kibum cries, and Jinki holds him with no questions. Whether he mourns the friends he lost, the sister he loved, or even the teacher he’d admired, does not matter to him. Relief to finally be free of the curse, the immense suffering from that woman’s magic, or grief for surviving that which those before him couldn’t. Jinki doesn’t let go until the sobbing subsides, and even then not until it is Kibum who slowly pulls away. Jinki uses the cuff of his sleeve to gently wipe away the tears and snot, the mage scrunching his nose in a way that he finds cute despite knowing it’s not the right timing.

“I’m so happy you’re alive, Kibum.” he smiles, both of them still holding onto each other like the other might vanish. “I… Don’t know how to say how much it matters to me that you’re here.”

Another tear escapes but Jinki catches it with his thumb, chest aching with the slight curve of Kibum’s lips.

“Thank you.” Kibum breathes, and with his red nose and puffy eyes he’s still beautiful.

Jinki thinks he hears all that isn’t said.

Neither of them want to part ways, he realises when Kibum offhandedly mentions that Taemin should sleep in a real bed tonight. Jinki agrees. Maybe the mage really is just being considerate for their young friend, or maybe he is like Jinki and wants to stay within arm’s length. Whichever it is, he nods and retreats to his room to get changed. There he finds Taemin on his mat, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Jinki leans down to put his hand over Taemin’s, quietly offers his bed for the night, then steps out to return to Kibum.

The mage is already in bed, bleary eyes and flushed cheeks, when Jinki joins him. The mattress is small and sinks slightly as he gets under the covers, not much space between himself and Kibum. Facing the mage now, he considers how easy it would be to close this space. It would be all too easy, to give his entire heart to Kibum. The realisation scares him as much as he still doesn’t understand it. Be that as it may, he doesn’t overthink it because Kibum is still hurting and lifts a hand to brush the side of his head, fingers gently threading through his locks. Kibum closes his eyes and sighs at the touch. It’s so simple a moment, yet his heart soars. He wants to cry.

Kibum’s eyelids flutter open and reveal his tired gaze. “I… Don’t think I want to talk about it.”

“You don’t have to.” as open as the other has been with his thoughts, his feelings, Jinki doesn’t expect him to reveal everything. Least of all what may have happened in that cave. “You know I’m here, if you ever do.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Kibum eventually falls asleep, and Jinki follows.

Sometime later, when the sun is high yet they continue to pretend it’s night, Kibum rolls over. Jinki instinctively moves that smallest amount closer, and his arm wraps around the mage’s waist.

When they do wake, Kibum’s fingers are laced through his as Jinki’s nose is buried in the back of his neck. Neither men comment on how safe, how natural it feels to wake up so entwined in one another but they’re both smiling, and Jinki is warmed by the dim light that swims in Kibum’s eyes.

 

They move through the day slowly. Minho makes it back home in time for dinner, and they eat in moderate silence. Whilst Jinki knows the need to process the last twelve hours, all four men are aware of the pressing matter at hand. So he suggests, once they’ve all eaten, they discuss what they might do next. If they are doing anything.

“We have to stop the king before he completes the ritual.” Kibum says first. “If he hasn’t yet… Where would he be keeping the children?”

“The dungeons.” Minho, the knight betrayed by the man he serves so loyally. “There’s two sets of dungeons I’ve guarded, but we’re only allowed inside one. The other… Changmin specifically visits.”

Jinki frowns. “Changmin, your captain?”

Minho nods grimly, and he knows today must’ve been hard for him. To go back to the castle knowing what he now knows, yet pretend that nothing has changed. Jinki supposes it makes sense for the king to have his closest men working alongside him, and feels a pang of disappointment in realising that Joohyun is likely plays a part as well. What still doesn’t sit right is the fact that they searched so hard for the dark mage, when there’s no need to. Was it the king who spread those rumors? Or did he really believe in those rumors, and henceforth seeked him out to bribe him onto his side? There’s still so much they don’t know.

“This is messed up.” Taemin heaves a sigh, leaning back in his chair. “Even for him. The king deserves to burn at the stake.”

Minho shakes his head. “We don’t know the full story yet.”

“You. You’re not seriously defending him, are you?” the young mage’s eyes nearly fall out of his head.

“What? Of course not!” the knight straightens in his chair, and Taemin rolls his eyes.

“Once a dog, always a dog.”

It’s Kibum who breaks the argument. “The story doesn’t matter. Children are missing. They could already be dead.” he says the last sentence through his teeth, clearly hating the very idea. “The only way we can stop the king, is by killing him.”

“You can’t simply kill the king.” Minho says. “The castle is filled with knights and mages guarding every corridor. Even the smartest assassin wouldn’t get two metres without being seen.”

“Wow. If only we had someone on the inside.” Taemin cuts in, looking bored.

Minho nearly falls out of his seat. “Are you telling _me_ to do it?”

Taemin just shrugs, now more interested in picking at the table. Quiet falls on them again, with Minho holding his head in his hands. His best friend cares greatly for the people of this kingdom, so Jinki knows that if it truly came to it Minho would commit the ultimate crime. Any four of them would, even the young mage who pretends so well not to care at all.

“What happens when a king dies, but there’s no kin to take his place?” Kibum asks, directing his question towards Jinki.

Jinki rubs his lips in thought, recalling what he’s read of history. “The crown would be passed onto whoever was closest below him in power. In this case… Either Changmin, or Joohyun.”

“What? No way!” Taemin straightens in his seat. “I thought there was an advisor or someone to temporarily take his place.”

“King Hyunmin is still a new king, he has yet to employ an advisor.” Jinki explains. “From what we know, his council consists only of the two captains.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“It is how it is.” and he takes a moment to observe the young mage, the sudden panic in his eyes. “Unless you know of anyone else?”

“Me? Uh, no?” Jinki can hardly believe the response, as the dots all of a sudden begin to connect. “I don’t know shit about how the royals work.”

He doesn’t want to assume anything, and he certainly doesn't want to push it. Taemin has told him so little of his past that it shouldn’t make sense, but somehow it does. The intense anger he’s held for the king since the day they met. The fact that he ran from his noble family at so young an age, and was forced to hide in a mountain where nobody could find him. His anger now, still hot from the flames he’d used to burn down that cave, his home.

“Taemin.” he tries. “What is it you’re not telling us?”

Taemin sinks back in his seat. “Nothing.”

Kibum and Minho look to him now, questioning. Jinki is honestly surprised at himself.

“ _Taemin_.”

Taemin crosses his arms, not daring to meet anyone’s stare. Jinki waits. They all wait. The mage is not a boy, but he is young. He is someone who has had to fend for himself since he was fourteen, find a job and eventually own his own tavern. Jinki knows of this persona he’s created with his careless attitude, the bite of his words. But he is so much more than that. He has to be.

“Okay.” Taemin finally concedes. “Let’s just say that... Theoretically, the first child to go missing was closer to say… Six years ago. Because his parents were both assholes, and he knew he could find a better life elsewhere. And, theoretically, the parents were of very high nobility. So high that the mother died from drinking too much expensive alcohol, and the father… Eventually… Rose in position. Like, really high. Top tier.

“So the father goes on to tell everyone his sob-story of losing his wife, having his child taken so cruelly from his arms. But the child is actually still alive. He’s stayed in hiding since the day he ran away, lingering in the lower town where his father would never dare venture. Maybe, theoretically, he even lives in a… separate location, of sorts. So that it’s actually really funny when, uh, the father starts… Hunting… for someone, not knowing it’s his son.”

Kibum listens, eyes wide. “You’re joking.”

“I am. Ha ha.” his tone is dry, the humor absent. “Besides, I haven’t even got to the punchline.”

Great things are going to happen. Destiny. If Jinki and Kibum were fated to meet, it could be that the four of them were fated to sit at this table on this cool spring night. To lead to this moment, then again to a bigger moment. One that would change the lives of each man sitting here, then ripple to effect each person who resides in their kingdom. Jinki holds his breath. He almost darent let himself think.

“Taemin… You…” Minho is speechless. “You’re…”

“I am.” Taemin says, and the candles around them flicker. “My father is King Hyunmin. I am the heir to the throne.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read this far, thank you so much!! although i've been posting this story on asianfanfics since mid july, i thought it'd be good to upload it here on ao3 now i've got a profile. uwu this is the first fanfic i've written in many, many, long years and tbh also the first one that i've written beyond the second chapter lmao so i'm still technically new to this and would LOVE comments!!!! and opinions!!! as you read!!!! that would seriously, truly, make my day!!! this fic still has a fair few more chapters to go, so please hold on tight for the rest of the ride.
> 
> also, as another note! it may interest some of you that each chapter title is a song from the final fantasy games!!! this chapter (you're not alone) is from final fantasy ix and a super good song, but i wanted to recommend 'you matter to me' from the musical waitress as my little inspo for the uwu onkey cuddles uwu. again, thank you and anticipate the next chapter! xoxo


	9. Dear to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the sudden shocking twist of information they just received, Jinki and co. find a (rather unconventional) way to 'process' it all.

It didn’t take long for him to realise the shadows were his friend as he maneuvered through the capitol, briskly but desperate to stay hidden. The night was dark, the buildings felt taller than they usually did, and the emptiness of the streets echoed with silence. All he had was a small bag slung over his shoulder, and a dagger poking from his jacket pocket. He had nowhere to go, nobody to trust, and nothing to eat.

Taemin was only fourteen when he ran away from home, bursting at the seams and finally deciding to no longer tolerate the utter agony that household put him through day after day. He’d always thought that the world would be so much better once he left, and this better world would present itself to him the moment he stepped outside. Heavens, he’d been so stupid. Taemin didn’t want to admit he was scared, and declared himself a seeker of ‘better’. But first he was hungry, like, totally _starving_.

The noble born boy had no idea what was required to successfully steal from somebody. Once he’d made his mind up he seeked out the first house without any candles lit, and felt around the windows until one shifted, unlocked. Slowly, carefully, without making a sound Taemin glided the window open and took a cautious look inside. He couldn’t see anything, but figured it was safe enough. The boy stuck one lanky leg inside, then with all the grace he could muster he pulled the rest of himself in. Good. Perfect. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and he was relieved to confirm he hadn’t landed himself in the bedroom. That would be embarrassing, and end with him getting caught and sent back to his father. And that would just be the epitome of hell.

Tiptoeing across the floor, he found the kitchen like his heart had lead him to it. Each cupboard door he opened was inch by inch, as to not make a single creak, and he was smart enough to take the food which was neither heavy or capable of making noise. Bread was Taemin’s best friend now. Satisfied with his successful robbing of this random house, he called it a night. However just as Taemin turned to leave he heard the creak of a floorboard, and in an instant something cool was pressing against his neck.

It was his dagger.

Taemin sucked in a breath, and met the eyes of the man who caught him.  


He would much prefer they didn’t make such a big deal out of this. Sure, Taemin can admit the whole secret royal identity could come off as quite the twist, but all three men seem to be so shocked they were blasted into another kingdom. They fumble around uselessly in attempts to devise a plan with this new information, then mutually decide they need a night to sit on it. Good riddance. Taemin has had enough of discussing how doomed they all are.

(Maybe there is a part of him that has hope, but he isn’t about to divulge in it.)

While Kibum gets up to dig in the cupboards for something, Taemin looks to Jinki. The hunter flashes his Jinki-esque smile, eyes crinkling and everything. Heavens, Jinki. Taemin has been waiting weeks for the guy to drop his nice act and reveal his true, asshole side but he hasn’t even hinted towards it. Very unlike Minho who, as Taemin looks towards him now, is still mentally far away from all of them. Yikes. Taemin is going to have to talk to him later, when the two lovebirds are out of the earshot. The thought of doing more talking physically hurts, but he’s endured worse.

Kibum returns to the table with a bottle in hand. Ah, yes, Kibum. Taemin’s former student, if former counted when it took less than three lessons for Kibum to surpass him and become the teacher. Taemin still isn’t sure what to think of any of it, especially when the older mage is so emotionally inconsistent. Some days he honestly can’t tell if Kibum enjoys his company or not, with the only person he obviously likes being Jinki.

“So, I’ve decided,” Kibum begins now, placing the bottle on the table, “that with all this… What’s the word you used before, Taemin?”

Taemin blinks. “Bullshit?”

“Thank you! Yes, bullshit.” the mage then sets out four glasses, and opens the bottle. “I was kidnapped and mentally tortured, King Hyunmin is the root of all evil, and Taemin has revealed himself to be the son of the root of all evil. With all that I’ve decided that the best thing to do for us, ourselves, is drink.”

Oh. He couldn’t complain about this, and just now recognises the bottle. “Is that… _wine?_ ”

“Indeed it is. The dragon slaying kind.”

The smile Kibum sends Jinki is probably meant to be subtle, but it isn’t. Taemin would roll his eyes or perhaps even pretend to vomit, but he needs this alcohol and is no way jeopardising getting his hands on it.    


The wine is a deep red, the taste an overwhelming kind of fruit that Jinki has never experienced. It however does taste alright after they begin to accustom to it, even Taemin who blanches every time he’s encouraged to have another drink. None of the four men at their kitchen table are aware of how the strength of wine is much greater than the standard cider, and after they down their first glasses they’re all already red in the cheeks. The volume increases, Minho demands they play some kind of drinking game that nobody bothers to refuse, and just like that any tension is sucked from the room. 

“Okay, okay.” Taemin pats the table once, stealing everyone’s attention. “One, I’ve never eaten broccoli. Two, I’m not a virgin. Or three, I’m a lightweight.”

“The first one has to be the lie.” Minho nods to himself. “My mother always said that all strong noble boys eat broccoli.”

Jinki thinks, then speaks. “You work at a tavern. Surely you’re not a lightweight.”

Taemin just grins in response, and looks to Kibum.

Kibum laughs, like the answer is obvious. “You are definitely a virgin.”

Taemin pauses, seemingly for dramatic effect, before officially announcing, “The winner is… Kibum! You two have to drink.”

It’s not the drinking game that had first come to Jinki’s mind, but then again he isn’t the type to usually humour such activities. And he can’t deny the pleasant buzz of alcohol compliments how the four of them suddenly get along so well, any and all troubling matters forgotten. He watches the shift in Minho’s attitude, from tense to lose to laughing louder than anyone else. The sight reminds him to relax, too.

“You’re supposed to say facts that are hard to guess, old man.” Kibum throws yet another nickname at him, and he isn’t sure if this one is a compliment. “We all know you ‘weren’t born in Taebaek’.”

Jinki falters. “I was… Testing you?”

“We need more alcohol.” Minho mutters, and dismisses himself from the table to disappear down the hall.

“Exactly.” Taemin agrees with his fellow mage. “The purpose of getting drunk is to spill all your secrets. Although I s’pose it’s not as interesting when you’re already in a relationship.”

“What?” Jinki and Kibum both say.

Taemin blinks. “You think I didn’t know you’re together? You’re the most obvious couple I’ve seen in my life, and I work at a tavern.”

Jinki almost spits out his drink at the shock, and as a result the liquid shoots back and sends him into a coughing fit. He can’t believe what the young mage just said, pointedly ignoring both making eye contact with Kibum and the extreme heat attacking his face. Upon realising about five seconds in that this kind of response only makes matters worse for himself, he considers jumping off the pier and being swallowed by the lake abyss.

Kibum is patiently saying something to Taemin, presumably an explanation that they are in fact not in a relationship, which only embarrasses Jinki further. By the time he mentally returns to the conversation, the young mage is looking utterly gobsmacked yet not entirely convinced.

“So what, you just did _that_ spell because you’re buddies?”

“Yes.” whatever they’re referring to, Kibum brushes off the comment with ease. “What I want to know is what the deal is with you and Minho.”

Taemin takes a chug of his drink, emptying the glass. “There is no deal.”

“Bullshit.” Kibum uses the younger’s favorite word again. “Out with it, or no more wine for you.”

“Okay! Fine! Whatever.” Taemin slunks back into his seat. “When you two met me, Minho was pissy with me because, uh, basically he got super stupid drunk one night, right? And then I was like hey, you can sleep at the tavern. My bartender Hyoyeon stays there now. But anyway, I let him sleep over. He somehow gets it in his head that we did more than just sleep. His noble ego is tainted. He is grumpy with me.”

Jinki has no idea what to say to that.

“You’re joking.” Kibum looks unamused. “That is the stupidest reasoning I’ve ever heard.”

“I know, that’s what I said! And when I told him that we actually didn’t sleep together he just got more upset and bought this dumb ‘noble knight cookie cutter’ house!”

Jinki has a feeling this isn’t the full story. He knows Minho, and his pride isn’t so fragile that he’d react so bitterly. While people are free to wed whomever they choose in this kingdom, there’s an ever-present traditional value amongst noble families. An expectation to marry and continue the family name. But even that wouldn’t provoke such a response from Minho, whose heart is usually full of love for all who cross his path.

“What are you talking about?” Minho appears from the hallway with two large bottles of cider, which he’d apparently been hiding in his bedroom.

Taemin sputters, then points accusingly at Jinki and Kibum. “Did you know these two _aren’t_ in a relationship?”

“Of course.” Minho glances towards him an easy grin. “Jinki would tell me if they were.”

Perhaps they both have important stories yet to share.  


The rest of the night involves more games, and Jinki vaguely recalls challenging Minho to a hand-to-hand combat in the living room which neither of them win. His groggy mind frequently wanders to Kibum, and Taemin’s assumption. Kibum sits by Minho’s side now giving a very animated one-sided lecture about something or another. His pursing lips and wiggling eyebrows are really cute. His happiness gives Jinki happiness. He can’t tell if this is the feeling he thinks it is, or if it’s just the alcohol messing with his brain.

Jinki stands before his friends in charades, and as he’s acting out a great word his legs trip over thin air. He doesn’t realise he’s fallen over until he blinks and stares up at the roof, the room echoing with laughter. Chuckling himself, Jinki sits up and rubs his neck, not minding that everyone is taking enjoyment from his suffering. There’s then a dull ache in his head, and only now does he remember the sensation of hitting his head on the table as he fell.

He doesn’t think this is much of an issue, but after another slow blink there’s suddenly a Kibum in his face.

“You’d think a hunter would have better balance.” Kibum sits before him, between Jinki’s splayed out legs. He wills himself not to think, because thinking right now would be dangerous. Most likely, anyway.

Kibum’s still laughing softly as his fingers brush over the corner of Jinki’s forehead, where he supposes there must be an egg growing. A gentle glow, the tingle of magic, and the aching melts away. But Kibum is so close, like the day Jinki had been poisoned. He swallows back whatever nonsense threatens to spill from his lips.

“I need air.” He says instead, rather dumbly.

Kibum smiles, and his heart shakes. “Okay.”

As Kibum takes his wrist and guides him out the back door, Jinki feels two pairs of eyes on them. Minho and Taemin, one with thinly veiled curiosity and the other smug. In his strange state the hunter waves them a goodnight, and steps into the fresh air.

The instant relief the night’s air brings him is amazing, and Jinki breathes as much of it into his lungs as he can without fainting. Rather than walk out to the pier, Kibum takes a seat on the grass and lays back. Jinki does the same, his spinning head finally able to rest under the dim light of the stars. Laying by the mage’s side, he thinks now of the recent night they spent in Kibum’s bed. Waking up with him in his arms. Sleepy smiles. Even the moon, though it takes a different shape feels the same it did when they kissed.

“I’m surprised,” Jinki starts. “I thought you would save your expensive wine for something important like... Your wedding.”

Kibum snorts. “Such an event is so far away. When thinking I could die tomorrow, or I could’ve died yesterday, I figured I should do these things while I can.”

A part of that hurts him, though he’s not sure what. “You look good tonight.” Jinki’s brain breaks. “Happy. You look happy.”

“Thank you.” the mage rests his head on an arm, the other by his side. They could hold hands, if Jinki simply reached out. “I want to be happy.”

“You can be happy.”

“It’s not always that simple.” Kibum turns his head, their gazes locking. He doesn’t look very happy now, but not sad either. “I’m not sure if the curse is fully lifted, simply because Jungah is dead. But I know now that the curse… Wasn’t the reason for everything. I’ve been sad, Jinki. I’ve been heartbroken. More than six months have passed since I lost the last person who really loved me, and I was so worried about the curse that I forgot to mourn.”

Loss cannot be described in words, Jinki knows this all too well. Kibum shouldn’t have to know it.

“I need to sort through my feelings, and be a stronger person. Only then, can I let myself experience other things like… Affection.” Kibum holds his gaze, and his smile is small but he tries. “We have a king to raise, a kingdom to save. Somewhere during that time I’m going to find myself, and then I’ll be ready to face everything else the world has to offer. I’m not sure what the chances of success are, but I want to try.”

“I think the chances are pretty high.” Jinki says, gently.

Kibum’s words had the sting of a rejection for words that hadn’t been spoken, but Jinki knows better than to put this feeling above Kibum’s. For he doesn’t only admire the mage for the breathtaking way he smiles or laughs, nor the warm intimacy they’ve shared over the months they’ve known each other. Affection. Admiration. Jinki loves Kibum for his strength and determination, his honesty. Jinki loves Kibum and the way he will speak where Jinki doesn’t have the courage to, and constantly strive to better himself. Jinki simply loves Kibum. The ruffle in his hair when he wakes, and his furrowed brows when he focuses on a difficult spell.

Funny, how the moment of clarity hits him when his mind is foggiest. And the immense emotion that strikes his heart, should hurt but doesn’t because Kibum is still here with him. Jinki wants to confess all the love he feels, and promise that he’ll wait for the day Kibum is ready to accept it.

He holds his thoughts in his heart.

“Hey.” Kibum quietly calls him back, and Jinki smiles to show he’s listening. “Tell me… How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine.” he answers easily.

“Come on, Jinks.” at this rate, everything the mage does will make his heart race. “I’ve been talking so much about myself. And I know you have been spending all this time thinking about everyone else, but surely you’re going through some things too. All by yourself.”

“I guess…” he searches for it. “I have been worried about… Everyone. But I’m fine.”

Kibum stares for a moment, thinking on his words. “You don’t have to tell me, that’s fine. But you should consider talking to someone. I can tell Minho is worried about you, as well.”

There is no reason for anybody to worry about him, so the statemate confuses Jinki. It was Kibum who was taken, and Taemin who has the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders, and Minho who has been risking his job and life. Jinki has had it so easy, compared to the others, that all he’s been doing is watching from the side. Arguably, they don’t particularly need him here to begin with.

“I’m sorry,” Jinki’s head is still spinning slightly, the alcohol hitting him in another wave. “I’m not good with words.”

Because he knows he’s been upset. The night he ran from his parents they’d been fighting over something, and looking back they had fought often, so the younger him wanted an escape. It was the decision that both saved him, and tore his family apart. Jinki had forgotten the immense grief, the fear, before the shadow dragon attack forced it back into his barricaded chest. And again, he was reminded when he’d nearly lost Kibum. Kibum. He’d swallowed back the feeling that night, so focused on caring for the mage. If he hadn’t been able to hold him Jinki’s sure he would’ve spent the night mourning those who’d disappeared long ago, and the man who he had come so close to losing. Which felt foolish, and he has to fight back the sorrow kicking at his chest.

“No, don’t apologise.” Kibum places his free hand over Jinki’s, like he knows how he finds comfort in touch. “I’m just grateful.”

“But I haven’t done anything.”

The mage rolls his eyes, his smile kind. “I swear, Jinki. You’re a lot more important than you like to think.”

He can’t believe Kibum’s words, but he returns the smile because he quietly enjoys being praised. Jinki turns his hand over and links their fingers, as Kibum scoots in close enough that their shoulders brush. He stares at him now, the sadness that was welling before now washing away. Those piercing eyes, the soft glow of his skin under the night’s light. Heavens, Jinki would do anything to keep Kibum safe.

“So...” Kibum begins. “What does the man on the moon have to say about our dramatic night?”

Jinki looks to the moon, its bright orb reflecting off the stars that surround it. “He says we’re all going to have incredible headaches tomorrow.” at this, Kibum chuckles. “But also that it’s worth it, and while we fight to overcome everything that’s happening it’s essential that we let ourselves breathe. We need to be reminded what we’re fighting for.”

“Hm… And what is that? Happiness? Friendship? More alcohol?”

 _Love_.

Jinki squeezes Kibum’s hand. “I guess it’s different for all of us.”

Their end goal will always be the same.

 

All four men do wake up with heads heavier than boulders, and poor Minho is the one who has to drag himself to work. Kibum makes some potions to ease the weight, but Taemin mumbles under his breath that he’s probably manipulating who gets how much relief. When they’re all feeling better Kibum asks Jinki for sword training, to which he willingly agrees. They have to make do with sticks from the yard as they cover the basics, and Jinki makes a mental note to ask Minho for some blunted training swords should Kibum want to continue. 

“I don’t get it.” Taemin basks in the sun, watching them with a bored expression. “You have plenty of magic, you shouldn’t need to learn sword fighting of all things.”

Kibum pauses where he stands, placing a hand on his hip. “Well, Taemin, there might come a time where you don’t have access to magic. What will you do, then?”

Of course, Jinki realises as he listens, Kibum must have been motivated by what happened in the cave.

“I already know the basics. Noble kid privilege has its perks.”

Kibum’s lips twitch. “Right. So the last time you practiced, you were how old? Twelve?”

“I--” Taemin huffs, and pushes himself to his feet. Jinki thinks he might’ve been waiting for the motivation this whole time, but isn’t about to vocalise it. “However long it’s been, I can still knock you on your ass."

“At least I have an ass.”

Taemin, despite his flustered state, politely takes the stick from Jinki’s hands before turning to Kibum with his ‘sword’ raised.

“You shouldn’t speak of your future king that way.”

“I’m sorry.” Kibum is beaming now. “At least I have an ass, your highness.”

They duel much like they did in the cave, this time with sticks rather than magic, as Jinki guides them rather than reading in the corner. Sword fighting is a discipline that can’t be perfected overnight, yet these two seem equally as eager to prove him wrong. Even so, it feels good to feel useful. It reminds him of when he was a young boy dreaming of becoming a knight, and how he’d wait for Minho to return from his lessons to teach him absolutely everything. Time changes things, but sometimes it can also do a full circle.

 

A few days pass, and the most they’re able to do is the same as usual. Minho does his best to get information from inside the castle without seeming suspicious, which is a task in itself that Jinki is in no way envious of. Much to his surprise, Kibum decidedly joins him as he sells the potions in the capitol. The mage has nothing to fear now that Jungah has been taken, and the total mess the cave has been left in should be enough of a hassle for Joohyun and Changmin for him to walk freely. 

After another day out in the streets, Jinki and Kibum return to the house to find someone waiting in the kitchen. Jinki’s heart leaps at the sight, and he needs to pick up pieces of it before he hurries to the person and scoops her in his arms.

“Kyunghee!” Jinki is so happy he could cry, having to control himself from crushing the old woman with joy. “This is such a surprise!”

“My my, you’ve grown so much in such little time.” Kyunghee pulls from the hug and gives him a visual inspection, patting down his arms. “I apologise for not notifying you, but I was so worried that I had no time to send a letter.”

So it shouldn’t be a surprise, that the woman would come visit. Though her warning letter had done very little to prevent what had happened, Jinki is so very grateful nonetheless. And to see her now, in person, when he’d been missing her wise words and eye smiles.

Jinki steps to the side now, and reveals the mage who’d been hiding behind him. “This is Kibum.” he says, filled with a mixture of pride and foolish jitters.

“A pleasure to meet you, at last.” the sincerity shines in Kibum’s eyes, and it’s all he can say before the old woman has him trapped in her surprisingly strong embrace.

“Oh, you’re simply glowing with strength.” Kyunghee may be short, but she manages to pat Kibum’s shoulder anyway. “Let me look at you.” So the mages take a step from each other, Kyunghee giving him the same lookover. “Wonderful. You’re more handsome than I could’ve ever prepared my old heart for.”

“Thank you.” there’s a hint of pink to Kibum’s cheeks. “And thank you, for your letter warning us. We… Handled it.”

“Yes, I knew you would.” Kyunghee pats his head now, Kibum having to lean down a little, and the two men share a smile from across the room.

 

Dinner is eaten outside tonight, Taemin and Jinki moving the required furniture into the backward while Kyunghee and Kibum cook. Minho makes it home just in time, and the house suddenly fills with even more light as he reunites with the old mage. She greets him with her typical smiles and compliments, then waits for him to take a seat at the table so she can smack him across the head. This causes the table to erupt with laughter, and Minho to turn red as he is scolded for only sending one letter over the span of an entire year. 

Kibum is talking with Kyunghee about all the potion making books he’s read, and Minho is half-listening with his chin in his hand. What Jinki notices is the distance in Taemin’s eyes, as the young mage stares out into the woods. Again he is faced with the problem of wanting to say something, but not knowing what the right words would be. Taemin shifts his attention elsewhere, and Jinki notices it for the first time.

Minho’s eyes find Taemin’s, and there’s a wordless conversation between the two of them. Something misplaced, misunderstood, and an emotion that Jinki can’t understand.

The moment ends in an instant and the pair are acting as normal as ever, as if he’d imagined it.

 

That night, Minho sleeps on the couch so Kyunghee can take his bed. They all bid each other goodnight, and Jinki pads quietly to his room after checking his old friend is comfortable. Once he opens the door he spots Taemin, sitting on Jinki’s bed rather than his own. He somehow looks nervous, shaking his foot and his shoulders tense. 

“Hey.” Jinki greets casually.

“Hey.” Taemin says, then gets straight to the point. “Do you think I’d make a good king?”

The idea of suddenly becoming king, which Jinki nor anyone he knows has had to face before, must be a difficult one. Taemin is no child, but he hasn’t been raised the conventional way a king would be. Perhaps now is not the time for conventional, or traditional. Jinki cannot say.

“What do you think makes a good king?” he asks back, taking his seat at the head of the bed.

Taemin pauses. “I… Don’t know.”

The words find him, rather than the other way around. Jinki thinks that maybe he thinks too much. “Then you should think about that, and instead of asking me you can ask yourself.”

“You’re not helping.” Taemin heaves a sigh, leaning back on his hands. “I already know I’m not ready for any of this.”

Jinki shakes his head. “How many of us feel ‘ready’ when we’re suddenly faced with something new? You still have time, Taemin.”

It’s not much time, but every day counts.

“Our kingdom is doomed.”

Jinki thinks of laying under the stars, the hope he held in his hand. “You can find yourself first, and the answer will come to you.”

Taemin scrunches his nose. “Do you always give your advice in riddles?”

Jinki laughs. “I thought that one was pretty straightforward, sorry.”

“Yeah, well, okay.” the young mage pushes himself off the bed, and shakes like he were shaking off the conversation.

“I believe in you, Taemin. You’re a lot smarter than you let on.”

He hears Taemin huff into his pillow, and the shifting of blankets. “Thanks. Night.”

Jinki wonders how many more nights they’ll have with the four of them under one roof, before the world catches up to them. He desperately wants to hold onto these memories, and keep them close.

Some time has already passed when he finally replies.

“Goodnight, Taemin.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took a little longer to upload, uni is an ass. ^^ anYWAY this chapter is a little lighter, since there's nothing like alcohol and embarrassment to bring people together!! it was the first time we got a bit of taemin's pov, a sneak peek of his past, and it might not be the last. the title for this is taken from final fantasy vii, 'dear to the heart'. i thought it was appropriate. :3 i'm not sure how many people are actually reading this, but do feel free to let me know if you're enjoying the story!! i love you all~~~ xoxoxo


	10. Find Your Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki and Kibum bid Kyunghee farewell as she leaves for Taebaek, and her words of wisdom prove to ring more true than ever before.

Another night falls, and another day rises. In the kitchen, Jinki is greeted by the warmth of Kyunghee’s smile. He wishes she could stay with them longer, and that the kingdom wasn’t in such dire stress. To call her his grandmother would be much like calling Minho’s parents his own parents-- it doesn’t quite work that way. Jinki does have a grandmother, parents, even if they are no longer with him. No, Kyunghee is simply a friend. A kind, generous friend whom Jinki can trust with his worries. 

She prepares him breakfast, and they eat in pleasant silence at the table. Minho had left an hour or so beforehand for work, and Kibum is currently out looking for a ride for Kyunghee. So with Taemin still asleep, it’s just the two of them. It doesn’t take Jinki long to unravel and let go of all he’s kept inside, retelling everything that has happened since the moment he’d left her quaint house in the mage district. How far away it all feels now, and how much has changed. And of course, Kyunghee listens with all the endless patience she has. Jinki doesn’t know how long he’d been talking until he finally finishes, his bowl empty and glass left untouched.

“I’m not sure… What to do now.” he admits.

“Whatever happens, it will happen sooner than you think.” Kyunghee reaches across the table, and lightly touches his hand. “You’ve been through a lot, Jinki. You should continue to trust your friends, and let fate take its course."

He’d read once, about mages who were gifted with the ability to see glimpses of the future. Sometimes he wonders if perhaps Kyunghee is one of them, but they’re so rare and unheard of that he worries it might be foolish to ask. Still there are clues, and even despite the possible ability he’ll always heed her words. 

“Kyunghee…” Jinki hasn’t told her the entire details of that night on the pier, but the thought of magic makes him curious. “What was the spell Kibum used on me? The one that let me see… Things?”

The old mage smiles. “Quite an old spell, that is, and difficult. It only works when the one casting has incredible faith for the person they’re using. You see, that spell essentially gives the other person a slither of one’s soul so that when they are in great danger, the slither will bestow the gifted with a vision.”

Jinki stares, unsure of how to make meaning of this information.

“What I’d written in that letter was no old woman’s exaggeration, Jinki.” Kyunghee continues. “Misook and I had the same dream the days before you and Kibum were born. Only I at the time had not met you, so we waited years and years for the boy born on the fourteenth of December. And even when I found you, we could not force it. I only wish Misook had hung around long enough to see just how great your meeting was.”

A fate that was decided before he was born. Jinki suddenly craves Kibum, to see him. “I… How do I give it back to him?”

“You would have returned the slither to Kibum the instant you reunited in the cave.” her fingers tap against the back of his hand. “Just remember that you will always have a part of him with you, as you’ve been touched by him. And he has been touched by you.”

He recalls the feeling of when he’d reached Kibum in the cave, and the shock of warmth that spread through him as he touched his cheek. So that was the magic. Jinki pales almost as much as he flushes. This just gives his heart another reason to act out every time the mage is nearby. 

He looks to Kyunghee, and gives a childish frown. “Can’t you stay?”

Kyunghee laughs at this. “I will miss you too. But we all must go where our paths lead us.”

It’s this moment that the front door opens, and Jinki’s heart does a flip as Kibum enters the house. He does his best not to show his excitement, but feels his lips stretch into a grin regardless. 

“Good morning.” Kibum greets, glowing skin and windswept hair. “I’ve found someone who’s passing through Taebaek. Her name’s Sunyoung, she’s a florist.”

Jinki startles at the name. He’s always known the florist isn’t born of the capitol, but he wasn’t aware she came from so far. 

“That’s lovely, Kibum. Thank you very much.” Kyunghee stands from her seat, and before she can grab the bowls Jinki is already taking them to the sink. “Oh, is that her waiting outside? I’d best get my things.”

“You don’t have to rush, she’s fine to wait as long as you need…” Kibum tries, but the old woman is already pattering down the hall.

“I’ll wake Taemin--”

Kyunghee turns in her spot, and wiggles her finger. “Don’t wake the young king, he needs all the rest he can get.”

Jinki and Kibum both watch helplessly as Kyunghee disappears into Minho’s room, but laugh lightly upon making eye contact. How strange it is, Jinki thinks to himself, to feel such strong affection for someone. There are times when he fears his heart may implode right in front of Kibum, and others wherein it feels as natural as he would with any friend. Perhaps this is what it’s like to be both comfortable and uncomfortable in one’s affection. Or perhaps, it is what affection itself is like. The hunter should read some more about the matters of romance. 

“Hey, Jinki.” Kibum gets his attention, hand waving in front of his face. “Are you okay? I asked you how your morning has been.”

“Oh, sorry.” such a fool, Jinki is. “It’s been good. We did a lot of talking.”

“That’s good.” 

If there’s a misplaced expression on the mage’s face, it doesn’t last long enough for Jinki to decipher it. Kyunghee returns quickly, evidently having already packed. She looks between the two men, and Jinki didn’t think he could feel such a pressure of fate until expectation was looking him directly in the eyes. 

“Now, before I go…” Kyunghee delves into her pockets, and retrieves two small items. The first one, a necklace with a circular pendant, she hands to Kibum. “This belonged to Misook. I admit that I accidentally borrowed it some ten or so years ago, but I thought you should have it. She wore it as her lucky charm when she was your age.”

Kibum looks speechless as he takes the necklace, turning the pendant over in his palm. But there’s a genuine smile to his lips, and a gratefulness in his gaze.

“And this… Is from your parents.” the second object is a small wooden horse, presumably made by a child with its rough edges. This time Kibum appears truly lost for words, hesitating before slowly accepting the horse. “I understand they weren’t there for you when you needed them, and I’m sorry their grief only caused greater suffering for you. However, I did visit them before I left and they asked that I give you this.”

“Soojung…” Kibum’s voice is so soft, Jinki can hardly hear it. “Soojung carved this…”

“Nobody expects you to return to your parents with open arms, but they will be relieved when I tell them you’re okay.” Kyunghee pats his arm. “And how strong you are.” 

“Thank you.” is all Kibum says, but it must be with all the sincerity he can muster. There may even be a slight wetness in his eyes.

And with that, Kyunghee pulls both men into tight hugs and bids them a farewell. They watch as she leaves, Sunyoung sending them an enthusiastic wave that promises their old friend is in the right hands. It’s bittersweet, and the realisation of absence makes Jinki feel a little empty. Then he looks to Kibum, and smiles as the man tries to subtly wipe away a tear.

 

Jinki decides to take the potions cart into the city centre while Kibum catches up on all the brewing he’s been missing out on. With the weeks having moved into Summer, the sun is out and relentless, but he enjoys it nonetheless. He wanders through the streets like always, passing familiar faces and greeting the customers he hasn’t seen for a while. The hunter almost stops by a particular flower shop, but instead notes the ‘closed!’ sign that hangs on the door. 

He uses the break between customers to think about all he discussed with Kyunghee. About Minho, Kibum, and Taemin. Sure, they have the extremely valuable knowledge of Taemin’s true identity but there is no clue as to what they should do with said information. Could they really sneak beyond the castle walls, and simply kill the king? Would it be right of them to ask Minho to commit the crime discreetly? Perhaps they could manage it, yet the question still remains for Taemin. How could they prove his right to the throne, if the king is dead? So many questions, such little time. 

The streets are always bustling, chatter about the royals or the nobles or something else of interest. Jinki can usually tune it out, yet he feels an inkling of nostalgia in the tone that increases with every step he takes. It does not have the air of casual conversation, or fun gossip, he notes as he watches the expressions of the people he passes. 

“Somebody saw  _ him _ .”

“They  _ caught _ him-- pulled him straight from the lower town.”

“The dark mage!”

“They caught _ the dark mage _ .”

Jinki comes to a halt, nearly dropping the cart.  _ No _ . He must’ve misheard them. 

Then there are knights appearing, ushering people up the hill and towards the great center of the capitol. Jinki doesn’t know what else to do when he turns and pulls his cart downhill, a rush in his steps though he tries his best to remain calm. Taemin is fine. Kibum is fine. He’s only been gone an hour or so, surely that wasn’t enough time for something to have happened. No. When Jinki woke this morning he got dressed and left his room without looking to Taemin, without checking he was still in bed. He simply assumed. For all Jinki knew, Taemin could have left their house early in the morning. His foot catches on a stone, and he nearly trips. Taemin is fine. 

 

Time blurs together until he’s finally through the front door, leaving the cart by the entry. The kitchen is a mess, table broken in half as if someone had fallen on it with broken bottles scattered across the floor. Jinki pales. No. No. 

“Jinki…?”

He notices Taemin now, who looks just as shocked as he feels. There’s the relief, knowing his friend truly is fine as he stands before him now. But he cannot see Kibum anyway, and Kibum should be here. 

“Where’s Kibum?” he breathes out. 

Taemin pauses, rubbing his hands as his eyes dart across the room. “I… I wasn’t here. I left this morning for a… Walk. And then I went to the garrison and saw Minho and, uh, he said… He said Kibum… Has been taken.”

_ No, not again. _

“So the dark mage they’re all talking about is… Kibum?” 

“I’m sorry.” Taemin runs his hands through his hair. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

Kibum had been smiling this morning. He was on his way to happiness. He’d said farewell to Kyunghee as if he’d known her for years, as if he’d never been the type to build walls for every stranger he met. 

“We have to go.” Jinki concludes, already heading to his room for his sword. 

Taemin follows slowly, trying to call out. “Jinki, we can’t go. Minho wants us to stay here while he figures it out.”

He grasps his sword, sliding it into the belt’s halter. “No, we have to go.”

“We can’t just burst in the castle doors and challenge the entire garrison to a fight, Jinki.”

It doesn’t matter how many knights or mages he has to fight. Kibum is alone, and he is in danger. And there is no way he’s going to sit at that broken table and wait for Minho to come back with answers. It’ll already be too late by then.

“Then you stay.” Moving pass the mage, he heads for the front door. 

“Dammit. Jinki, listen to me.” Taemin uses a voice he hasn’t heard before, and had Kibum’s life not been in danger Jinki might’ve appreciated the sudden determination. “ _ Trust  _ me. Or if you can’t, I get it. Trust Minho.”

And this time Jinki does turn to face the young man, and sends him a grateful smile. He really is full of so many surprises. The hunter reaches out, and clasps his shoulder. “I do trust you, Taemin. You’re a far better friend, and man, than you know.” 

With that, he pushes through the front door and out into the daylight.

 

If Taemin yells any kind of protest as he leaves, Jinki doesn’t hear it. His thoughts are only for Kibum, getting to him and saving him. The fear, the utter despair, that had seeped into his bones that night in the cave crawls up to him once more. He can’t let that happen again. He can’t lose Kibum. There’s still the words he hasn’t said, things he hasn’t done. 

The crowd thickens the higher up the street he gets, pushing and slipping between the bodies that mean very little to him right now. He continues on, ignoring the pulsating fear of his heart. Until there’s a strong barrier of people, a gathered crowd of what must be a third of the entire city. He’s in the capitol’s center now. In the middle there is some kind of stage, with knights on each corner. A pile of wood and sticks, and a wooden pole that stretches up high. No. 

The chatter that had been filtering through the crowd dies with a sudden hush, the people still as if someone had frozen them. It’s then that two knights appear, carrying between them a struggling body with a bag over the head. Jinki feels sick.

“That’s the dark mage.” someone dares whisper.

_ Kibum _ . 

The knights force him against the pole, and tie him against it with rope. Jinki has to move, and now.

His fingers wrap around the hilt, unsheathing his sword as he searches for the best spot to attack from. No, there’s no time. He has to--

With movement far faster than he’s prepared for, somebody simultaneously pushes his sword back into the halter and clasps a hand over his mouth, pulling him back into the nearest alleyway. Kibum. He has to get to Kibum. He doesn't have time. By the time Jinki starts to fight back, the knight has him pinned against the wall. But those eyes are round, and they are not fierce or threatening.

Minho stands before him.

“Jinki.” he says, removing his hand from his mouth. “It’s not Kibum. It isn’t him. It’s a random prisoner they pulled from the cells.”

Jinki stares. “...What?”

“Kibum is still in the castle. I don’t know why, but they’ve bought out somebody else to burn at the stake. But that isn’t Kibum.” Minho reassures, and although Jinki finds it hard to believe it, he’s much more willing to choose that over the other option. “The king is in a private meeting right now, but I can’t get in. I need time to figure this out, okay?”

There’s the sound of crackling flames, building and flowing, then a heart wrenching scream.

“It… Isn’t Kibum?” Jinki fights back the tears, unsure if he’s relieved or terrified. 

“It isn’t Kibum.” the royal knight takes a step back, and Jinki feels small in comparison to his great best friend. “I don’t know what I can do, but I’ll try my best.”

“Okay.”

“Go home, Jinki.” Minho’s gaze flickers down the alleyway, the crowd now filling with sound as the unknown man’s broken scream’s dwindle to nothing. 

 

He’s numb as he carries himself back to the house, no better than he was when he’d been rushing up the hill fifteen minutes ago. Kibum is fine. But he isn’t fine. The king used someone else, a real prisoner, to act as the dark mage while the ‘real one’ was still within his walls. Something about a meeting. Maybe Kibum is there. Maybe Kibum isn’t fine. Jinki is useless. He’s as useless as he’d been that night in the cave. He holds a hand to his chest, and finds the heavy thudding of his heart. What good could he do for his friends, if he can’t keep them safe?

Once he collapses into his seat at the kitchen table, and leans against the flat surface, he remembers the previous state of the kitchen. Now the table is in one piece, and the mess that had been scattered across the floor has disappeared. Taemin takes the seat across him, a sag in his shoulders. 

“Did you clean this up?”

Taemin nods. “Kibum had said something once about stress cleaning. Guess I can relate to that, now.”

Jinki frowns, now realising the mistake he’d made earlier by dismissing Taemin’s words. 

“I’m sorry. He’s your friend too, and I…” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Taemin waves him off, acting cool as he leans back in his seat. “Just, I always thought that in these situations I’d be the one going off the rails and you’d be the one telling me to chill out.” 

Of course, Jinki is normally wiser than this. “I can’t lose him.”

“And you haven’t. Not yet, anyway.” the mage shrugs. “Kibum is too much of a show off to let that asshole king beat him down.” 

Jinki finds a smile. “You’re not wrong.”

 

Kibum had never seen King Hyunmin before, though he’d heard plenty of his charming looks from the city’s people. Kibum had thought that he wouldn’t be affected, that he wouldn’t be afraid. But he is. The king sits on his throne, mighty and arrogant, holding Kibum’s fate in his palms. And by his side, his loyal captain of the knights. Changmin stands tall, looking down on him like the prisoner he is. Kibum finds it hard to breathe. 

“Dark mage… I only request one, simple task of you.” Hyunmin had passed his face onto Taemin, but there’s a hardened age that his friend does not carry. And his voice, cold and controlling, sends chills down Kibum’s spine.

“I told you, I’m not the dark mage.” Kibum tries to argue, feeling the weight of the king’s magic keeping him on his knees. “We both know where the children really are.”

Hyunmin’s lips twitch. “I doubt it matters, for you. Dark mage or not, you committed the crime of using dark magic.”

“I couldn’t help it.” he reasons through his teeth. “Your witch’s curse compelled me.”

“And that doesn’t matter to me. She’s dead to me, thanks to you.” the king rolls his head, crosses a leg over the other. “I’m a fair king, so I shall spare your life. And… the lives of those children, if you complete this task. You see, there is a threat on this kingdom that I must be rid of. I would rather not sacrifice so many sweet children, if I can avoid it.”

Kibum shakes his head. “The threat is you.”

“Quiet.” Hyunmin snaps, startling him into silence. “As a mage of the darkness, you are going to travelling beyond our borders. You are going to assassinate each of the current rulers, and then you are going to rid of their families. I have taken the courage of purifying this forsaken country, and to do so means being the one and only king.

“I do not care how you do it, only that you return to me with both crowns and the promise that their kingdoms are mine to save. Should you fail this task, I will be forced to sacrifice those children and take their magic so that I can destroy our enemies when they attack us first. If that is not enough incentive, your friends will be next.”

“You want me… To murder the royal families of the other kingdoms?” Kibum doesn’t understand, the revelation of it all is too much to comprehend. 

Hyunmin raises a brow. “Are you saying you are not a murderer?”

Jungah. The memory, her white face and reddened chest, makes him feel sick. There’s no use denying it. But this is something he cannot do. 

“If I am caught beyond our border, I will be killed. If I am caught killing their royals, I will be killed.” 

“Then don’t get caught.” the king says plainly, knowing he won the argument the moment he threatened the lives of others. “I heard you’ve gone long enough under the radar. I expect it’s second nature to you, now.”

Jinki. Taemin. Minho. The children. Kibum cannot bear the weight of their lives anymore than he can stand against the king’s power. There is something to fear from the other kingdoms, enough so that this mad king would take such lengths. Kibum may have lived as a criminal for a while now, but it has never been with an evil intent like the king’s. He is bound to die. However it is also clear to him that if he denies it, he will certainly meet his end. And his friends. And those children. 

He drops his head, looks to the red carpet that stretches before him. Is this the only color he will know? There is still so many things he has to do, has to say. Kibum thinks of Jinki, of his warmth. His smile. Whatever path he chooses, it will end in the deep red of death. The twisted reasoning of the king does not justify the evil he wishes upon his people, upon all people. The kingdoms have lived separately in peace for years now, and to disturb that in some dogmatic pursuit for power shakes Kibum to the core. And yet, he has no choice.

“I will provide you with the weapons you need.” Hyunmin speaks. “Should you not return in two months, I will assume you have fled. Should either of your two friends leave the city, I will assume you’ve asked them for help. Both options end with the lives of the children. Do you understand?”

Two friends. Kibum’s mind clicks. “And what am I supposed to tell my friends… Minho and Jinki? They will be suspicious if I disappear without a word.”

Of course, Taemin has only recently began living with them. And even so, except for his bartender the people all believe he sleeps at the tavern. That’s how he’s lived so inconspicuously this whole time. Kibum was noticed the first day he ventured into the city streets, but he only ever went with Jinki. His connection to Minho is obvious, his secrets with Taemin unknown even to the great king. 

“I’m sure they’ll be convinced by the apparent ‘dark mage’ who is currently burning at the stake.” and now Hyunmin smiles, though his eyes remain cold. “I thought it only fitting, considering what you did to my Jungah.”

_ “Despair…. I can see it in you now, my sweet Kibum... You’re strong enough to take my place…” _

And now his friends believe him dead. He has to go home. He cannot be a murderer, no matter how the king claims he is one already. Kibum lifts his head, and stares Hyunmin in the eye. 

So be it.

He’ll outsmart them all. 

 

The wait is agonising. Jinki and Taemin sit at the kitchen table and watch time tick by. When Minho finally bursts through the front door he bares no news, only that he can confirm the man burned was indeed from the pre-existing prisoners. He’d apparently passed Joohyun through the castle corridors, but the royal mage spared him no glance or word. 

His eyes travel sometimes to his sword, hanging by the front door, inviting him to fight for his friends. Jinki holds desperately onto hope, and the promise Kyunghee had given him hours ago. They’re connected. Kibum is fine. He will return.

The instant he hears footsteps by the front door, Jinki rises from his seat. The slow turning of the knob, and Kibum steps inside. He is fine. Jinki wants to rush to his side, to celebrate his friend’s safe return, but something isn’t right. Kibum dons a black, hooded cloak that is nostalgic of the one he’d seen a particular female mage wear one night. He has daggers hanging from his waist, and an expression Jinki cannot name.

It’s Minho who steps forward first, scooping Kibum into a firm hug. Jinki stands pathetically by the table, having lost any control of his limbs. What does this mean? Why did that man have to burn, criminal or not?  

Leaving the royal knight’s arms, Kibum walks over to him. He looks apologetic. Relieved. Sad. Jinki doesn’t know if he wants to know. 

“I’m sorry.” Jinki blurts, heart catching when the mage smiles. 

“I’m okay, Jinks.” Kibum closes the space and wraps his arms around Jinki, the initiated contact shocking him until he remembers to return the embrace. They fit so perfectly together. “I have a plan.”    
  


 

“So why would the king send you?” Minho asks.

Kibum gives them a recount of the conversation in the throne room, and the task bestowed upon him. Jinki does his best not to show how mortified he is by the entire idea, every inch of him demanding he take Kibum far away from all of it. But there’s the children, and the danger that would only strengthen. 

Kibum frowns in thought. “I believe he was originally planning on sending Jungah but… You know. He needs someone who has experience in dark magic, and is disposable. Though I suppose all people are disposable to him.”

“But you’re not going to do it… Are you?” Jinki wants to reach out, take his hand.

Kibum sighs. “I have to go.”

“Take me with you.” Taemin suddenly speaks, a fire in his eyes. “They still don’t know me, right? I can go, and help you.”

Kibum looks to his fellow mage, and nods once. “Come with me.”

“ _ What _ ?” Minho asks in disbelief. “You shouldn’t have to leave at all. We can defeat him first.”

“I have to be gone by sunrise, Minho.” Kibum replies.

“We don’t have to kill them.” Taemin stands now. “We… We can convince the rulers! Ask for their help, with a common interest of the good for the country.”

The king’s only son, travelling beyond the border in hopes of somehow uniting the other two kingdoms onto his side. If Hyunmin were to take the power of those children, his ‘purifying’ would bring suffering to all. 

“And the heir to the throne to make the deal.” Kibum looks as if it’d been his mindset all along. “All we need is their crowns, and we can guarantee them the death of Hyunmin.”

The plan is still so dangerous. Jinki wants to protest, but is helpless. He should be going with them, watching over them and keeping them safe. There has to be something he can do, amongst all of this. 

Minho is still lost. “What makes you think they will listen to you? You could be imprisoned on sight.”

And Taemin cracks a grin. “We just won’t get caught.”

 

Jinki is still processing the situation when he sits at the table, copying a drawing of the map Kibum had been given from the king. In order to not be so obvious, Kibum will have to leave first and meet Taemin somewhere just after passing the border. The two mages are in their rooms packing, and Minho paces impatiently in the living room. Considering the lack of detail to the map, Jinki finishes the drawing in little time and leaves to ready the horses. Or maybe it’s just to get some air. Clarity. 

Kibum is going on an assassination mission, and is taking Taemin with him. Together they are going to convince the rulers of their innocence, their goals, and the fates of the kingdoms if they do not listen. They will then return, and one way or another they will kill King Hyunmin. In the meantime, Jinki and Minho will have to spread rumors of the king’s missing son. Create conspiracy theories, and slowly convince the city’s people that the heir to the throne will save them from the kingdom’s downfall. 

Jinki takes his sword, and fits it into the saddle’s halter. He’d never named the horses he rode, a part of him fearing the attachment it’d establish. This poor horse will see a lot of the country, and the people within it, and as Jinki strokes her mane he hopes she’ll return with Kibum on her back. 

“Jinki.”

There he is. Kibum stands by the front door, a bag slung over his shoulder and an uneasiness in his gaze. 

“Do you… Do you have Kyunghee’s potions?” Jinki asks, and the mage nods numbly in response.

“Listen, Jinki.” Kibum meets him by the horse’s side, fiddling with his bag strap. “I… Spent a lot of this time avoiding things.”

The crescent moon hangs above them. Jinki admires the glow of the mage’s cheeks, the softness despite all the hard edges. 

Kibum continues. “I should’ve told you sooner. You mean so much to me and I’ve been so caught up in my stupid self that I never told you… Jinki, I--”

“Don’t.”

Jinki’s interruption is met with the other man’s confusion, a slight hurt in his expression. He shakes his head. He isn’t having a repeat of the goodbye Kibum had given him that night on the pier. He isn’t going to hear those words, only because they fear they won’t see each other again. 

“Whatever it is, tell me when you come back.” Jinki wants to smile, but he’s so afraid. Even touching Kibum would be like it’s the last time. 

This isn't goodbye.

“Okay.” Kibum seems to understand, though his tone remains heavy. “I’ll see you soon.”

“You will.” he insists.

There’s a pause between them, a silence that outweighs the words left unspoken. Jinki won’t regret it. The mage steps past him and ties his bag to the saddle, pulls himself atop the horse’s back, and fixes his cloak into position. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Jinki echoes, pulling out the most sincere grin he can manage.

Kibum smiles too, and the man is so beautiful with the stars surrounding him. He has utmost faith in him, and his ability to survive anything that the world so harshly throws at him. They’re destined. He will return. Kibum touches the space between his collar bones where the necklace hangs, then places both hands on the reigns. A minute later and he’s gone, horse galloping into the dark of the night.

Each second increasing the ache in Jinki’s chest. 

 

He’s quiet as he steps back inside, and the three remaining wait for an hour to pass before Taemin can go on his way. 

“You think you could let Hyoyeon know I won’t be at the tavern for a while?” Taemin is casual as he slings his bag over his shoulder. Minho stands stoically in the corner, and they both seem to be ignoring each other. “But don’t let her have full control, she’ll be calling in strippers every night.”

Jinki chuckles, heart swelling with care for the young mage, his future king. “Sure thing.”

There’s still a hesitation as Taemin approaches the door. “I suppose this is the time of ‘self discovery’ you were talking about?” 

“It’s not exactly what I had in mind.” Jinki wishes so strongly he could leave with him. “But you’ll find your way back here, and we’ll make sure you have a way to that throne.”

“Yeah, alright.” Taemin waves his hand, opens the door, and steps outside. “Later.” 

And he’s gone, the door closing behind him with a sense of finality. Until next time. Soon. Later. 

He barely registers it when Minho pushes pass and follows Taemin out the door, in an unexpected rush. 

“Sorry I was a jerk earlier.” Jinki hears his best friend’s voice.

“Why? You’ve always been a jerk.” Taemin.

As much as he’s tempted to listen, Jinki steps away from the door until their voices are too muffed to be interpreted. Their conversation doesn’t take long, Minho coming back looking less tense than he had been earlier. They share a look, and a beat later Jinki is being swooped into a hug. Kind Minho and his hugs. Jinki holds onto his best friend, and without speaking they give all the comfort they can carry between them. 

Their story is constantly shifting, taking alternate forms, turning left when he thinks they should be going right. 

But they’re going to be fine. 

  
  



	11. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum and Taemin arrive in the first kingdom, and the prince is faced with an array of tests to get this ruler's approval.

Nobody ever thinks much about the other kingdoms. Despite seemingly being at peace, the indisputable borders that divide them keep any ‘what if’s as nothing more than a daydream. It surprises Kibum how easily he slips beyond the border, and quickly Taemin is able to meet him. Perhaps it would be easy to slip into another kingdom and live another life, after all. But there’s the underlying tension, and the agreed law that demands imprisonment (or worse) should someone be captured. 

So they travel with caution, deciding not to venture too close to civilization. It means a longer route by a day or so, but Kibum isn’t about to get them thrown into jail before they even reach the capitol. The future king makes no verbal protest, likely because he knows he’ll get roasted if he does, but Kibum can tell he’s getting restless whenever they set camp for the night. Only by the third night does he realise this is Taemin’s first time travelling so far from home. On top of the pressure, the suspense, and the uncertainty of either of them making it back alive. 

“We’ll get some real food when we reach the first large town.” Kibum reassures one night, handing the younger mage his share of cheese and bread. “It shouldn’t be hard to blend in.” 

“Thank the Heavens.” Taemin blurts, evidently doing his best not to devour his serve in one mouthful. 

Kibum watches him for a moment. When they’d first met, he’d thought Taemin was a fool. The second time, a dangerous fool. Now, he doesn’t think either of those assumptions to be accurate even if he does sometimes speak without thinking. What holds Taemin back from growing up is himself. Kibum sighs, and looks to the night sky. If Jinki were here, he’d know what to say. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Taemin says through his food. 

Jinki’s sword gleams under the moonlight. 

“We should practice. There’s no point carrying swords if we can’t use them properly.”

Training takes his mind off things. The moment it gets too repetitive, they start throwing magic into the mix. Just simple spells to throw each other off, or in Taemin’s case to try and trip Kibum over thin air. They don’t know the laws of this land, if magic is accepted or banished entirely. But with the summer heat there’s no need for a fire, so they can fight in the dark without anybody nearby to notice them. Getting back in touch with his magic relaxes Kibum, places his feet back on the ground as if he’d been drifting from it all this time. It feels good. 

The session ends and they both collapse onto the grass, chests heaving and sweat shining. Kibum can hear his heart pulsing.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Taemin who breaks the silence. “What was it like travelling with Jinki?” 

His lips twitch. “Uncomfortable.” the answer earns him a confused glance, and Kibum would shrug if he had the energy. “I didn’t know him. He didn’t know me. It became easier near the end.”

“Huh.” 

Taemin has a strange, roundabout way of building up to what he really wants to talk about. Kibum normally humours him out of the sake of being able to zone out and hum along, but he really doesn’t want to talk about Jinki right now. Thinking of the hunter’s absence causes a dull ache in his chest. It has occurred to him more than once since leaving that if his curse isn’t lifted, there’s the chance of it taking over within the next month. He should’ve said what he needed to say back then, the words still at the tip of his tongue now. Jinki wants him to stay positive, but it’s hard when everything looks so bleak. 

“Kibum? You asleep?”

Even with them closed, his eyes roll. “Yes.”

“Uh. Okay, well.” he can practically hear the awkward shuffling. “Sorry my father’s an asshole. And that, uh, I’m an asshole too, I guess. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be out here in heavens know where.”

He opens his eyes now, the young mage’s words being admittedly unexpected. “You’re right, Hyunmin is an asshole. But I did commit the crime of using dark magic, so this isn’t entirely your doing.”

“I’m the one who told you to use dark magic in the first place.”

“And if you hadn’t, I’d probably be dead.”

A stretch of silence, and Kibum takes out the wooden horse from his pocket. He turns it over, holding it up against the sky. Soojung. His parents. Taemin’s mother is dead, and his father is an evil king set on watching the kingdom crumble. At least Kibum’s parents are alive, even if he’ll never forgive them for throwing him out. The intense sadness is softened by the wood in his hand, and he holds onto what matters. He wonders if Taemin has happy memories of his family, but is somehow too embarrassed to ask. Remembering the good times only hurts in the end. And it hurts so much. 

Kibum turns over, and stands the wooden horse on the grass. He sees Taemin, and the way he stares directly at the sky.

“I’m going to make him pay.” Taemin swears, his tone thick. “For everything.”

That night is the first of many nightmares, startling awake and drenched in fear. All the people he’s lost haunt him, echoing with regret and blame and anger. Thankfully, Taemin never seems to wake when he does although the younger mage does make a point of commenting on his eye bags. The longer it goes on the harder it is to even fall asleep, and the more frustrating it is once the initial dread of a nightmare fades away with reality. Kibum searches for Jinki, in his sleep. He’s not there. He isn't here. Kibum fights alone.

 

This kingdom, still unnamed, has a different feeling to their own. Even the fields look different, and when they’re near towns or villages Kibum notices people working amongst them. Their buildings are similar, however both men find it hard to believe it when they’ve reached the capitol. Hyunmin’s capitol boasted size and wealth, a total farce compared to the struggling economy they were in. While certainly larger than the towns they’d passed, this capitol is relatively modest. Kibum insists they trust the map, and acting like tourists simply from the countryside they ask for the route to the castle. They leave the horses tied in the woods, with the promise to return later. 

And yet, the castle is not a large cube of stone like Hyunmin’s. This one is much more naturalistic in its beauty, with wooden walls and sloped roofs they’d only seen in towns like Taebaek. They try not to stare in awe.

“What is the reason for your meeting?” the main guard asks upon their approach.

Taemin looks to Kibum.

“We have an urgent matter regarding our home from the Northern region.” Kibum words are not entirely a lie. 

The guard puffs his chest, unaware both mages could take him out with ease. “Our highness does not have time for simple matters.”

“It is a concern for the kingdom.” 

Sure enough, despite the outer appearance the inside of this not-a-castle is lavish. There is no coolness like the walls of Hyunmin’s corridors, and the servants who pass by share smiles and laughter. Wooden doors slide open to reveal a great hall, filled with thirty or so people and a throne at the end. In the throne, sits a woman.

The people all stand in rows, with a pathway split down the middle. Alone now, Kibum and Taemin walk cautiously along the carpet. Thirty pairs of eyes, on their every step. The woman watches them, the room utter silence. 

“You are fortunate to have arrived when I am free.” the woman speaks, voice soft. “What is the concern you wish to share?”

Taemin looks to Kibum, again. Kibum raises his brows in response. 

“We…” the young mage blinks. “We wish to speak to the king, personally. This is a serious concern.”

The woman almost seems to startle, and Kibum holds back a cringe. 

“The king, you say?” she’s amused, lips curling into a smirk. “And just how serious is it that I cannot suffice?” 

“We have come from Hyunmin’s Kingdom, to pass on a message of warning.” Taemin says, and Kibum thinks maybe he really is a fool.

Because the moment those words are spoken the atmosphere in the hall shifts, and suddenly they’re aware of the guards still standing at the entrance with their swords at the ready and the people who watch from the sides. 

Kibum steps forward, and gets to his knees to bow. “Forgive us, your highness. We come in peace, and wish for the wellbeing of all kingdoms. Please, we mean no offence or threat.” 

Taemin flounders from beside him until he joins him. 

“Really…” the queen pauses, the people stir. “With the council as your witness, tell me your story and I shall consider your innocence.” 

This isn’t the way either of them had intended on doing this. With however many people listening they recount King Hyunmin’s plans of devastation, from the kidnapping of children to sending an assassin to the other kingdoms. The queen listens, questions cooly, but they don’t have the courage to meet her gaze. 

“So this… Young prince wants to overthrow his father, for the sake of saving his people?” the queen asks. “You’ve no interest in the power it entails?”

“My father must be stopped, and this is the only way we could think of.” Taemin replies. “I will become a better king.”

“And how will you do that?”

Taemin falters. “I… Don’t know yet.” 

The queen considers them both, and waves one of the crowd over to whisper in their ear. Kibum finally looks up, and notes the powerful woman’s gentle smile. He couldn’t have killed her. The girl nods, and scurries out of the room. 

“I am Queen Seohyun.” she announces. “There is no king here, for I do not trust men. I do not trust you, so I will not simply hand you my crown. Young prince, you must prove your worth to me.”

Taemin straightens. “We don’t have that much time--” 

“Then you’d better work effectively, or else I’ll throw you and your friend in the dungeons.” Seohyun says it with such ease, it almost sounds like a compliment. “It may startle you that I am a woman ruling over a kingdom. For centuries the women have served the tea, entertained the men. Many people defied me when I took the throne, and questioned me as you did. Even now, there are those who doubt me. And they will not doubt me for handing over my trust to a boy who doesn’t know what it means to be a ‘better’ ruler.” 

“I will do whatever it takes.” Taemin bows his head again, and Kibum spots the slight shaking of his voice. 

“You will. Your work begins tonight.”

 

Queen Seohyun is beautiful, and she is kind. Some days pass and Kibum is still uncertain that she is entirely good in nature, for it feels almost too easy to be true. The so called ‘work’ that Taemin is put to is, in Kibum’s opinion, more of a test on his mentality than physical ability. The last he’d heard, the younger mage was being taught how to make the kingdom’s special tea. So far there has been no shadow creatures, though he knows they exist, or magical testing of any kind. Just simple, yet supposedly intricate, tea ceremonies. Kibum wants to laugh at the thought.

The servants are extremely accommodating, and at times overbearingly so. Every morning when one appears at their bedroom door, he has to remind himself that he should be grateful they aren’t in the dungeons. Since Kibum isn’t allowed to attend these ‘sessions’ of Taemin’s, he’s been left to his own devices. He found the library, and a quaint garden nobody else seems to use, and spends his time reading. Which is strange. It’s all so strange, to be relaxing and making tea when the bigger picture contains killing a king and saving a kingdom. 

Kibum sighs, his eyes going over the same paragraph for what must be the twentieth time now. It’s this moment that Taemin makes his entrance, sliding the door open and taking the spot beside him. So it must be nearly dinner, already.

“How’s the tea ceremony?” he knows he needn’t ask, but does so anyway.

Taemin drops dramatically onto his back. “I  _ finally _ perfected it. I’ve never experienced something so unnecessarily strict in my life.”

Tea isn’t something they drink back at home, especially this green tea Seohyun’s people religiously abide by. In fact, the dishes are overall much more varied and interesting than what  they’re used to. Kibum can’t help but think Jinki would go crazy for all these new flavors, and then the thought empties his chest and he has to switch it off. 

“And I thought that was bad? Today I learnt how to wash clothes. Washing clothes all day has made my fingers like an old man’s.” Taemin shows off his hands for emphasis. “Not to mention Naeun, the servant girl who’s teaching me? At first she was all awkward and shy, and now she’s full on insulting me! I said, ‘you do know you’re talking to a prince?’ and she said ‘oh  _ no sorry _ , I thought princes were supposed to be handsome’!” 

Kibum laughs at this, ignoring the exasperated look Taemin throws him.

“You know you did this to yourself.” he chides the young mage. “It was foolish to assume Seohyun’s place simply because she’s a woman.”

Taemin scrunches his face. “I didn’t mean it to come out like that.”

“Well it did.” he eyes the other man, and the worry in his pinched brows. “Come on, you can’t be that upset because a girl called you ugly. What’s really wrong?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” an impatient huff. “The whole murdering a king and taking his throne thing might be a little stressful? Or the fact that everybody is suddenly critiquing everything I do and saying that’s  _ not how a king would behave _ . Next minute they’re going to tell me I blink too much.”

“You do blink a lot.”

“See!’ Taemin throws his arms in the air, then drops them with a hopeless thud. “Simply blinking is going to cost lives. I shouldn’t be responsible for so many people. I can’t even look after myself and I’m supposed to rule an entire kingdom?”

Kibum raises a brow. “You won’t be doing it alone, Taemin. This is why a council exists. Whether it’s two or thirty, you’ll have people you can trust to stand by your side.”

“But the people will blame me when things go wrong.”

“They will.” and, in words that sound vaguely like someone else’s, “Then they will cheer for you when you make them right again.”

Taemin seems to consider this. “Do you miss Jinki?”

Kibum raises both brows. “Do you miss Minho?”

“What?”

He snorts. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Probably offended, or embarrassed, or both, Taemin gets up. “Okay well, great chat. I’m going to go eat, so see you later.”

 

As much as Kibum doesn’t care for whatever really happened between the young mage and the knight, he can’t deny the amusement mentioning it brings. The door slides shut, and he’s left alone once more. Finally, back to peace and quiet so he can read to his heart’s content. Kibum flicks through the pages, and feels a drowsiness begin to slip in. He still hasn’t been sleeping well. Frustrated he blinks his eyes open, rubs away the exhaustion, but the words slowly blur and his eyes flutter shut. 

He isn’t sure how much time passes when he wakes up, book dropped onto the decking beside him. There’s not sunshine left, the garden enveloped in the evening light. Kibum stretches to sit up, fights back a yawn, and adjusts to the cool air. He first notices something’s wrong when his senses kick back in, and a shiver runs up his arms.

Kibum turns his head, and he sees her.

Her piercing gaze, her red lips. She sits where Taemin had been so short a time ago, or has more time passed than he knows? He can’t tell. His heart has stopped beating.

_ No _ .

“Kibum, darling.” Jungah smiles.

Suddenly, he can’t reach his magic. Again. “You’re dead.” he hardly chokes it out.

“If only it were that simple.” Jungah stands, and each step she takes shakes the very ground beneath them. Kibum can’t move, frozen with fear. No, this can’t be. “You know who is dead, though? Shall I list them for you?”

He wants to back away, to fight, to run. He can’t do anything. “No! How are you here? You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Jinhee… Seokwon… Yoojin…” 

“Stop it!” Kibum holds his hands over his ears, wishing he could block out the memories of each friend he lost. 

Jungah crouches before him, and his eyes squeeze shut as her nail drags along his cheek. “Soojung… Misook… Oh yes, you killed her too.” Her breath lingers on his neck. “How does it feel, sweet Kibum, to be alive when all those other innocent people are not?”

“I didn’t kill them.” he forces out, begging for somebody to notice. But her magic is too strong, and she will end anyone who interrupts. “I didn’t kill anyone.”

“You killed all of them, Kibum.” Jungah says, taking one of his hands in hers. He opens his eyes, and swallows back a scream at the sight that meets him. She presses his hand over her chest, which is now overflooding with red. It spills onto his hand, trails down his arm. “You even killed me.”

Despite some small voice telling him it’s just a dream, it all feels too real. Kibum can’t breathe. She’s right, after all. She’s right. 

“You have no right to be alive, for what you’ve done.” the woman then uses her other hand to pass him a dagger. The one he’d used to stab through her chest. “Unless… You want your new friends to be next?”

Kibum shakes his head, yet his free hand takes the dagger. “I-I won’t.”

“ _ Despair _ , Kibum.”

Waking up, for real this time, air returns to his lungs like a gust of wind. Kibum wipes the stray tears from his cheeks, and looks around to check nobody was in sight. Nobody. He’s fine. Almost with hesitation he checks his hands, and sure enough they’re both clear of any blood. Shit. 

He just wants to sleep.

 

Nearly three weeks pass. Kibum manages to motivate himself into sleeping, if anything because he’s so exhausted, but the nightmares don’t stop. There are the confusing ones where he almost believes they’re real, and the sickening flashbacks to that night in the cave. Sometimes he wakes to tears, and has to leave the bedroom before Taemin notices. Eager to take his mind off things he gets back into training with the younger mage, both swordsmanship and magic, but the distraction only lasts so long. 

He’s left speechless one particular afternoon when Taemin tries out a ‘new spell’ he’d ‘read somewhere’ that ends with him summoning an actual shadow dog from the very soil they stand on.

Taemin looks to him, eyes wide. “What do I do?”

“What?” Kibum looks frantically between the shadow and the mage. “Kill it? Why would you even--”

“I don’t know!” Taemin is just as shocked, which is ironic given he’d cast the damned spell. He gestures wildly at the shadow. “But look, it’s just a puppy! It won’t harm anyone.”

Kibum stares. He was wrong. Taemin is a fool, after all.

“Kibum!” he’s practically whining now. 

Putting his head in his hands, he ignores the young mage’s pleas for attention. When he finally looks up, the shadow dog is nowhere to be seen. However he thinks Taemin might not have killed the creature, after all. 

 

On one of his daily trips to the library is interrupted when he spots Taemin and Naeun huddled at a table, their noses buried in books. Kibum wants to hide amongst the shelves but Taemin notices him in less than a second, standing and enthusiastically waving him over. Maybe it isn’t too late to hide, and convince the other mage it was just an illusion. 

“Kibum! Hey!” Taemin very poorly whispers across the room, and he reluctantly joins them at the table.

“Lovely to see you, Naeun.” he greets the girl with a smile, taking his seat. Naeun is awfully pretty, but much like her queen she doesn’t take any nonsense. How suitable for her to be the one instructing the future king beside her. “Taemin.” he adds, dryly.

“We’re taking a short break from Taemin’s lessons.” the girl says, her elbow nudging Taemin. “And he found something that might be of interest to you.”

Honestly surprised, Kibum looks to the mage.

“Look here,” Taemin grins, passes his book across the table and pointing at the page on the right. “it’s a more extensive description of the ritual. The one we read was so ambiguous, but this confirms everything.”

Kibum takes a deep breath, eyes scanning over the page. “And what of it?”

“The curse, Kibum. Because you killed Jungah, the curse was lifted.” Taemin is beaming from ear to ear, but he somehow can’t return the excitement. “We know for sure now, you’re free.” 

Free from the curse, still trapped in the memories.

He tries his best to smile. “That’s great news. Thank you.”

“Kibum?” Taemin is concerned now, obviously expecting a bigger response. He doesn’t want to lie to his friend, he doesn’t want to tell the truth either.

“I was actually about to leave, so…” he gets up, now hyper aware of Naeun’s own worrying stare. Great. Because he needs even more guilt, apparently. “Enjoy your reading.”

Suddenly overwhelmed, he’s well out of the library when Taemin catches up to him, and it takes every ounce of self control to not tell the mage to leave him alone. Heavens, he wishes he could get out of his own head. 

“Hey.” Taemin says casually, totally disregarding whatever obvious barriers he’s put up. “You know the queen’s birthday is next week, yeah?” 

Kibum hums in response.

“Yeah, well, she wants me to… Entertain the council. Some kind of like, final test of my… Lessons? Honestly I don’t really get it.” the mage laughs. “Anyway, you gonna come watch me suffer? There’s a really cool festival afterwards.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Great, thanks.” he feels Taemin’s eyes on him, but he takes the hint and turns back for the library.

When Kibum goes to bed that night, there’s a potion bottle on his bedside table. He looks to Taemin, but the mage seems fast asleep in his own bed. If it weren’t for the obviously messy handwriting scrawled on the tag, he’d have thought a servant left it behind.

“Sleeping elixir.” he reads aloud, softly. “To give one a peaceful night’s rest with a single sip.”

Kibum pauses, and uncaps the bottle. A quick sniff tells him it’s a powerful brew, one that the young mage probably needed some research before creating. He feels like the fool now, for having not thought of something as innate as a potion. 

“Sorry, if I woke you up at all.” he apologises to Taemin’s motionless back, taking the guess he’s still awake. 

That night he really does sleep peacefully, and he can hardly believe it when he opens his eyes to the late morning’s sun. 

 

Queen Seohyun’s birthday arrives sooner than expected, and both the castle and the capitol’s streets are alive with anticipation. Servants dashing around the halls, excitable chatter and a whole lot of yelling. Traditional garments are left for Kibum by the bedroom door, the bed across from his already empty. With five nights having passed, not every has been completely nightmare free and a great section of himself is still hollow. He wears the garments anyway, and allows himself a gentle rush of positivity. 

The queen celebrates separately from her people, the council and herself gathered in the hall for what must be a more formal event. The council, as usual, take their sides of the hall but this time leave a greater space in the center. Kibum hangs awkwardly by the entrance until Naeun waves him over, and he gratefully joins her side. 

“We’re awaiting her highness.” the girl says with her delicate voice, and Kibum finds it entertaining that she could ever pose an emotional threat to his friend. “She should be here anytime now.”

Speaking of, a small group of servants hurry to open the hall doors before Queen Seohyun steps inside. Dressed in elegency from head to toes, rich colors and shining jewels, she strides down the hall as all present bow for their queen. Kibum follows along with the crowd, and after Seohyun claims her seat at the throne the council then take their own seats. 

She does not address the council, nor speak any words at all. The entertainment begins with the first group of performers, musicians. Kibum had admittedly forgotten the beauty of music, and is instantly captured. Only about half way through does he take the time to note the musicians faces, and only then does he realise the man playing the gayageum is Taemin. The young mage is deeply involved in his performance, with a concentration Kibum could only wish he’d apply to literally anything else. 

By the time he’s recovered from his shock, the performance ends and the musicians leave. Not long later Taemin reappears with a tray in his arms, carrying it towards the queen. In the silence of the hall he sets out the numerous cups and saucers, and makes the queen her tea. Then he’s gone again.

There are some other performances, and Taemin makes his third appearance in a more delicate garment. Kibum watches in awe as the young mage stands alone on the floor, music slowly beginning to play, and magic flowing from his fingertips. A traditional dance, similar to one which Kibum had learnt many years ago when he was still a student, required immense control and fluidity. The ability to both move your magic and let magic move you. Not many could do it, and even fewer could make a performance that told a story and conveyed emotion. 

And yet, Taemin does just that. 

A side nobody has ever witnessed. Flames, sparks, waves. A use of magic that is pure beauty. Kibum’s breath is taken away, and no doubt the rest of the council feels the same.

“I must say, that was quite the performance.” Seohyun speaks for the first time, when the dance ends. “You have met my expectations.” 

Taemin bows his head. “Thank you, your highness.”

Seohyun studies him, with a different glint in her eye than she had all those weeks ago. “I hope you have come to appreciate the lessons I’ve given you, young prince. Too many times have I seen a king who is impatient, arrogant, and disrespectful of his people. While your words may have said otherwise when we met, your actions have truly proven yourself to be of worth today.”

Taemin bows his head, again. “Thank you for your generosity.”

Kibum still wonders if it can be this easy. Can there be a ruler who is so kind, without fault? 

“You have my trust, and you may have my crown.” Seohyun finally declares, and Taemin visibly relaxes. “You are free to leave as soon as your journey requires, though I do think it’d be wise to stay for the festivities.”

The future king looks up, and smiles. “I will do so. Thank you, again.”

The streets are full to the brim with color and music, and most of all people. Kibum moves through the crowd with Naeun and Taemin, the two constantly pulling him over to this stall or that stall. There’s food and jewelry and absolutely anything one could think of, the festive vibe pulling Kibum in a way he couldn’t fight if he wanted to. And he doesn’t want to. Taemin has worked hard these past weeks, and there’s still that feeling of dread that the next time won’t be so simple. So they celebrate.

“Don’t you find it odd that Seohyun doesn’t join in with her people?” Taemin asks through a mouthful of food, like he hasn’t changed at all.

“Our queen likes to maintain her image of mystique and royalty.” Naeun replies, as the three of them watch the night fall upon them. “Some still critique her right to be queen, so she can’t be seen playing amongst the lesser people.”

Kibum thinks it’s sad. “So she never comes outside? Not even on her birthday?” 

Naeun shakes her head, though she doesn’t seem to notice the issue. Of course, Seohyun is a powerful queen who is loved by many otherwise there wouldn’t be such a joyous celebration. Perhaps she draws the line between herself and her queen status, and believes that involving herself in their festivities would break whatever image they have of her. Kibum sees the logic, but it really is a little sad. 

“Shh, they’re starting!” Taemin hushes when nobody is talking to begin with, and Kibum almost says something before there’s a loud explosion.

The sky, having just turn to dark, is painted with an array of colors. Flames of reds, blues, yellows, and all that’s in between burst into the sky like gigantic flowers. All three of them gasp. Kibum has never seen magic so beautiful. They crackle and pop, and disappear, then more fly up in swirls and twirls. They dance around the shining of the moon, the flames’ lights turning the very orb itself pink and green and violet. 

Kibum looks to the space beside him, empty. Then there’s an arm around his shoulder, and he turns to see Taemin on his other side with his stupid, amazed grin and sparkling eyes. Jinki had said he isn’t alone. There’s still a horse in his pocket, a pendant around his neck. And a friend close by.

Kibum holds tight onto the words he hasn’t yet spoken, and watches the garden of flames light up the sky. 

  
  



	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While worrying for his friends, Jinki finds an unexpected ally. Minho reveals the truth of the past between him and Taemin.

Minho had done enough waiting, enough talking of capturing the dark mage. Now was the time to make a move, with or without the approval of his captains. After hours of tossing and turning he threw himself out of bed and dressed for a fight, his sword and shield promising protection from whatever evil he was about to face. He briefly considered leaving Jinki a note, should the night end with his life, but decided against bringing his best friend into this. Minho was a royal knight. It was his duty to protect the people.

The mountain was shrouded in darkness but he pushed through it, not sparring a single second for heistation. This dark mage could play all the tricks he so wanted to, and none would deter Minho now. There were children to save, and questions to be answered. He hiked up the mountain and ignored the cold, trained legs carrying him along the path and over boulders.

And then the entrance.

Deep and dark, Minho was unable to see anything other that pure black. Despite trying to hard to block it out, he recalled seeing this entrance before. Only it was filled with light, warmth, and the home of a boy. His chest ached. There was no boy here, not anymore. Minho stepped inside with his sword and shield raised, ready to attack,

“Come out!” he demanded, only to be met with silence. Yet there was a presence, and he could feel it shifting.

“Reveal yourself.” Minho really couldn’t see a single thing, so he tried to listen in. “Or is the dark mage afraid of a mere knight?”

He knew he was doomed to fall, for even being the great fighter he was Minho stood no chance against a powerful mage. However the mage may capture him and lead him to the children, then he could get them all out. There was still hope, even in this unforgiving darkness.

“So what is a mere knight going to do?” the voice, he could almost recognise and felt so close.

Minho strained his eyes, searching for a silhouette where there was no light. “Tell me where the children are.”

“If I don’t tell you, will you kill me?”

He paused.

“I’ll take you to the king, and he will judge you by the law.”

“Oh.”

All of a sudden, all darkness was sucked from the cave. What took his breath away was not the immense surge of magic, but the man who was unveiled before him. Taemin. No. Minho struggled to breathe, swallowing a yell of agony as pain struck his skull.

“Y-You…”

He remembered the boy he found in his uncle’s kitchen, scavenging for food. The boy, the cave, the glow of sunrise. An escape, a hideaway, a friendship. But that wasn’t Taemin. His name wasn’t Taemin.

“Taejoon.” the name from years ago slipped from his lips.

Taemin frowned, almost as if he felt guilt or shame. “I’m sorry, Minho.”

None of this made sense. Minho’s head was spinning. Of course Taemin had to feel guilt, because he was the dark mage. Which meant that all along the tavern owner had secretly hidden in this cave, where his old friend had once resided. That didn’t matter just yet though, because he came here to find the children and that’s exactly what he was going to do. Minho headed for the closest wall he could find and pushed through the random piles of books a things. The cave was a single room, which meant there must be a trap door or disguised entrance.  

“If you won’t tell me, I’ll find them myself.” he muttered bitterly, as Taemin hovered awkwardly a meter or so away.

Feeling along the wall, his hands stopped above a carving. Two boys writing with stones onto rock, laughter bouncing from the cave’s walls like music. Minho felt sick, yet couldn’t look away.

_Tae        Min  
Joon       Ho_

“I lied to you about my name, when we first met.” Taemin spoke from behind him. “I was a nobleman’s son… Anyone who knew me would’ve taken me back straight away.”

Minho shook his head, fingers tracing the messily scrawled letters. “Why… Why do I only recognise you now?”

A beat of silence. “I… Kind of spelled you. You came by the tavern with your knight friends talking all this shit about the dark mage and I knew you’d recognise me so I made sure you wouldn’t. Not until you came here, to the cave.”

“So you are the dark mage…” Minho turned to face Taemin, something stabbing through his heart. “What happened to you?”

“I’m not--” the mage sighed, a hand in his hair. “I don’t have the kids, Minho. Maybe I practice a bit of dark magic and maybe I made up some stupid rumors so people would leave me alone but I’m not what they say I am. You of all people should know I wouldn’t do that messed up shit.”

So the children weren’t in the cave, apparently. Minho glanced towards the entrance, where two boys had once stood.

“You’re right, Taejoon wouldn’t do this.” he agreed, albeit with a scoff. “Taejoon wouldn’t spell me, either.”

Taemin picked up a book, and before he could react it was thrown directly at his head. “I waited for you, asshole. When I heard the knights were being summoned to city I waited for you to show up, and you never did. Then the first time I see you after however many years, you’re talking with your friends about _hunting me down_? What was I supposed to do?”

Minho didn’t want to hear any of it. Ultimately it was Taemin who betrayed him, and he wasn’t going to accept blame for doing his duty as a knight.

“You promised you weren’t practicing dark magic.” he could remember the day he’d found Taemin’s dark spell book, all those years ago. Reality sunk in and it was too much to bare. “You lied to me then, and you’re lying to me now.”

“You’re the one who let me down.” Taemin stared right at him, not backing down. “I don’t hurt anyone with my magic.”

The cave was but a weak echo of what it once was, and who was dwelled within it. Minho still couldn’t recognise the man before him, no matter what the magic told him.

“You hurt me.”

 

Jinki isn’t counting the days, but he can’t help noticing when a month passed since Kibum and Taemin’s departure. Now without a mage to make the potions, Jinki has to make an earning by hunting much like he did in Taebaek. Needing something sufficient to keep him distracted he also works Taemin’s shifts at the tavern, and although he isn’t a big fan of talking to drunk people he can appreciate how quickly it makes time pass. When he isn’t working he’s at home reading, mostly historical books which contain useful knowledge for when Taemin is crowned king. While Jinki doesn’t expect to be any use to the future king, he thought he ought to know a few facts.

And so, after his rounds down the city streets Jinki settles into the quiet of Minho’s kitchen. His best friend has been preoccupied with work, trying his best to win Changmin’s favor and hopefully get close enough to hear about the condition of the children. The capitol recovered from the celebrations of the dark mage’s so-called defeat and is now uneasy, as King Hyunmin has claimed they are still in search of the missing children. Riding on the unease, Jinki has been able to filter in rumors of the king’s son and his possible uprising. He only hopes he’s done so subtly enough that they won’t point back to him.

He’s nearly finished a page about the increase in agriculture when there’s a soft knock at the door. Jinki is admittedly confused, since they haven’t had a visitor since Kyunghee stopped by one month ago. So when he does open the door, his confusion only grows.

“Jinki.” Joohyun, the captain of the royal mages, is at the doorstep. “I apologise for my visiting unannounced, but there’s something which I need to discuss with you.”

The mage, despite being short and very slim, is a popular item of discussion amongst the people. Jinki hadn’t noticed it until he’d been forced to listen to enough drunk chatter, and discovered the way men and women loved to fear the powerful Joohyun. Her gaze, usually cold and guarded, is strangely distant. Jinki takes a step back, opening the door some more.

“It’s okay.” he tries a smile. “Come in.”

Joohyun is quite out of place at the kitchen table, and it just now occurs to Jinki that maybe he shouldn’t be so accommodating to the supposed enemy. Still he offers her a drink, and she politely declines. He sits across from her, mentally marking the page before he closes his book. He awaits Joohyun to speak first, which takes a lot longer than he thinks it should.

“I…” Joohyun falters, closes her eyes and takes a breath. Then she looks to him, lips pulled into a thin line. “I have to apologise... I made a mistake and the cost is too high to be undone.”

Jinki watches her, quietly letting her continue.

“About Kibum.” Joohyun says, and his heart skips a beat. “It was me who had him captured, as I truly believed him to be the dark mage. I did not know the king would have him executed so quickly without confirming the whereabouts of the children, and as the weeks have gone by the king has showed less interest in the matter of the children altogether. Reflecting on the conclusions I made at that time I realise I may have… Been misinformed.”

He’d assumed it was Joohyun who’d reported Kibum, though is surprised by her statement. All of them had thought both Changmin and Joohyun play a role in Hyunmin’s plan, yet Kibum had said she wasn’t there during his meeting. Could it be possible that Joohyun hasn’t been an enemy all along, and simply did what she thought was right?

The royal mage pulls a bouquet of flowers from her bag, and hands them to him. “I am… I am truly sorry for your loss. Kibum may have practiced dark magic but he was no dark mage. At least… Not like I thought he was.”

Jinki accepts the flowers, and remembers numbly that his treasured friend is supposed to be dead. “He wasn’t the dark mage. The dark mage everyone spoke of never existed.”

Joohyun is silent for a moment, then stands. “I’m sorry, I must get going.”

“Wait.” he blurts, and something within urges him on. “If you had to decide between your loyalty to the king, and finding the children… Which would you choose?”

“The children.” the lack of hesitation in her tone takes him by surprise, alongside the determined glint in her gaze.

“Why?”

“I have my reasons.”

But he needs enough reason to trust her. “Please. Why?”

Joohyun takes her seat once more, her gaze heavy. She seems to consider him, and he feels an awful like he’s being criticised before the mage finally speaks. “I will tell you, only because I owe you for my wrongdoing. But if you share this with anyone…”

“I won’t.” he assures.

She lingers on the silence once more. “I wasn’t yet captain when the first few children disappeared. The captain at the time stepped down from position so I took the chance and told the king I could sense dark magic in mages. It was… a lie, but it was the reason he accepted me. I knew it was wrong to deceive the king, but I had to. For… My daughter.”

“Your daughter was one of the taken?”

For Joohyun to be the mother of any of the children, she must’ve been very young at the time of birth. She doesn’t have a husband. Jinki holds back the curiosity of the circumstance he needn’t know about. The past doesn’t matter, what does is the sudden vulnerability he’s seeing in a woman who normally held herself so well together. Having Kibum so far away hurts more than he’d dare say aloud, but he can understand Joohyun was doing what felt right not only as a royal mage but the mother of a child. He can’t imagine what it must’ve been like for her to not have answers for this long.

“Her name is Eunbi.” Joohyun sighs, and appears to relax like it’s the first time she’s revealed this to anyone. “She’s the only family I have left.”

Jinki believes her. And he believes the white tulips in his hands.

“Kibum is alive, and so is Eunbi.” he says, smiling now. “I know where she is.”

 

Minho comes home earlier than usual that night, and with Jinki having the night off from the tavern they’re able to eat dinner together like normal. Jinki thought it’d be a natural transition from four to two people in the house, considering he’s lived alone long enough, but somehow the table hasn’t felt any less empty than it had one month ago. Then again, it’s likely not the table but his heart that is truly suffering. Both Kibum and Taemin had taken a part of him with them, and he won’t be able to relax until they’re back and he knows they’re safe.

“It won’t be much longer now, Jinki.” Minho always knows when he’s worrying, and is there with a smile to comfort him. “Now we have Joohyun on our side we can come up with an airtight plan to get Taemin to his throne, and everything will be fine.”

“I know.” Jinki shares the smile, grateful to still have his best friend by his side.

He’s always found it interesting how, despite Jinki being the older one, Minho strives to always look after him. Since that day in the rain where the knight had taken him home, shown off his rock collection and nagged to his parents about taking in the lost child Minho had seemingly made it his goal to ensure Jinki is happy. In fact, Minho does it with practically every person he meets. And it’s an admirable trait, given how easily people stop caring when there’s nothing for them to gain.

“Hey…” Minho begins, stretching his arms across the table in his usual nervous habit. “You know… How Taemin and I kinda… Had a thing?”

Jinki blinks. “He did tell me you had a misunderstanding, but I think he was avoiding the truth.”

Minho scratches his head. “Yeah… Do you remember when I came to the capitol with father, and you didn’t join us because you had chickenpox?”

“Vaguely.” he tends not to prioritise such memories, but he can recall Minho’s Mother and her soup.

“We stayed with my uncle, and one night I woke up because I heard someone in the house. It was Taemin, or… He introduced himself as Taejoon. He was only fourteen at the time, you know, it was the night he’d ran away from home. I guess I felt kind of sorry for him and helped him find a place to stay.”

“And that was the cave?”

Minho nods. “I saw him a lot that weekend, made sure he was alright. That was supposed to be it, but then I came here again to complete my knight training and ran into him again.”

“You never told me.” Jinki notes aloud, without judgement.

“I was embarrassed at the time. I helped him steal food and supplies when we met, after talking so much about becoming a knight. The second time was… It was different, Jinki. I was here for a month, we got pretty close.”

Jinki watches the slight redness in Minho’s ears, and the faint look in his eyes. He doesn’t have to ask, and inquires instead, “So you knew him by Taejoon? Didn’t you recognise him when you moved here last year?”

“Taemin cast a spell on me so I wouldn’t recognise his face.”

“Because you were looking for the dark mage, who apparently lived in the mountain?”

Minho nods.

Jinki considers this new information. He isn’t as much upset by the secrecy of this friendship as he thinks perhaps he should be. He thinks of Minho and his intense loyalty, how much he gives to those he cares for. It must have been a shock when he finally realised Taemin’s identity, evident even by the way he was also disappointed in Jinki that night.

Yet it must’ve been hard for Taemin, as well. Despite claiming to be popular the only person who has enquired about the mage’s whereabouts this past month was Hyoyeon, the woman who works with him. For someone who acts so aloof and nonchalant, he must’ve really been hurting whenever Minho talked about catching the dark mage. He must’ve been lonely.

“I was angry with him, and I don’t regret how I felt. Because that’s how I felt.” Minho says, sorting through his words. “But I shouldn’t have kept it up for so long. Sure, whatever, it was embarrassing that I tried to sleep with him and yeah, I guess once I knew who he really was it made the whole ordeal worse. But I was a real jerk to him, Jinki.”

“You might’ve been more hurt about it than you wanted to admit.” Jinki suggests. “You can make up for it when he comes back.”

Minho visibly fights back a grin, knocking their feet together. “And you can finally confess to Kibum.”

Jinki instantly turns red, mentally cursing his own lack of subtly. “There’s nothing to confess.”

The knight raises his brows. The hunter mimics him.

 

Every night on the way to his room, Jinki passes by the one Kibum had used. This night, he lingers. He’d read once of widows who’d cling to their soldier husband’s clothes in an attempt to reconnect to the man they’d lost. Jinki isn’t a widow, and Kibum is neither dead nor his husband. It’s not his fault that his body pulls him into Kibum’s untouched bed, and that he settles into the sheets with full intentions of falling asleep right there.

Because he misses Kibum. Of course he does. There’s nobody to trade interesting books with, or talk to about the newest brew of potion. There’s no light touch of a hand on his elbow when his mind’s travelling too far, or a soft voice in his ear sharing a joke about the youngest. Instead there’s uncertainty, and the constant reminder that Kibum is risking his life doing an impossible task in an entirely separate kingdom. No, if anyone can do it it’s him and Taemin. Jinki has to stay positive.

He closes his eyes, and he remembers.

 

The day after rescuing Kibum, wherein he woke up with the mage safe in his arms. Jinki wasn’t sure who’d woken up first, but finding his nose in the mage’s neck was not what he’d expected. And yet, he was incredibly comfortable.

Kibum shifted, and as Jinki leant back he rolled over, causing their noses to brush. They were so close. Jinki felt warmth creep up his neck as he shuffles a little backwards, Kibum watching with wide eyes before a light laughter passed his lips. Hearing the mage’s amusement made him smile, too, and he was daring enough to leave his arm around Kibum’s waist. They were still so close.

“Did you sleep?” He knew better than to ask if he was okay.

“Mmm, yeah.”

Kibum’s sleepy stare was so handsome Jinki feared his heart is going to combust at any minute. Just when he thought his mental state was back to normal the mage snaked a strong, long arm around him and pulled him back in, closing whatever distance Jinki had left between their bodies. He swallowed back his heart.

“Just five more minutes.” Kibum mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut once more.

From so close, Jinki could hardly catch his own breath. He willed his own eyelids closed and within each other’s warm embrace five minutes easily became thirty. Like a dream, the outside world and its endless problems were entirely forgotten. They were there, in that moment.

And then Jinki wakes up.

He’s alone, and cold. The sun rises again anyway.

 


	13. Broken Spell, Healed Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum and Taemin make it to the third kingdom, and are challenged by a less than welcoming king.

They leave Seohyun’s kingdom the day after celebrations, her crown tucked safely in Kibum’s bag. Even as they travel safely towards the border, he still isn’t sure of what to think of the queen. Some part of her was untrusting, with a smile that didn’t seem entirely genuine. Kibum has to remind himself that they were, in the end, the trespassers from another kingdom who demanded a high favor with very little evidence to back them up. Queen Seohyun had been generous in the end, and maybe it was too easy.

Riding for the next kingdom, he begins to worry she might’ve been the kindest ruler in the land.

It takes a lot less time to cross the border, compared to the previous trip. There are rolling hills of green grass, and the blue sky that radiates the intense heat of the summer sun, a village not too far in the distance. Once again, he’s startled by how similar yet significantly different another kingdom can feel to his own. Yet this one almost takes his breath away.

“Taemin…” he looks to the younger mage, his fingers flexing through the air.

Taemin looks back at him, and frowns. “There’s no magic here."

 

Unsure on the law of magic, or if they’ll attract attention if they use it, they decide it’s best not to use any at all. This is easier said than done, and they reach the capitol just in time before they both go mad with impatience. The capitol is much like Hyunmin’s, although there is no mountain or terrain which surrounds it. Giving in, Kibum pays a random barn boy more than necessary to look after their horses before they continue on down the streets. The people seem happy. This is a good sign. Albeit, the people at home are also, for the most part, happy and blissfully unaware of the lurking darkness. No, he’s overthinking it. The castle is obvious, standing high above the houses and streets below. Now with some more confidence than the last time Taemin approaches the gates, requests a meeting, and they’re allowed inside.

The throne room is empty, and they’re told to wait for the king. Two guards take their places at the door. Kibum suddenly feels out of place in an air that does not carry magic. A mage’s magic comes from within, but also from the natural source of the Earth. It is why the mountain had felt so alive-- both because of the protective spell Taemin had casted and all the numerous, powerful spells that had been practiced within it all those years. For them to feel no magic presence whatsoever during their journey through this kingdom, meant one thing. And the realisation makes Kibum all the more unsettled.

After a few minutes, one of the guards speaks.

“Now entering, King Kyein.”

Doors swing open, and four more servants enter before stepping aside for the king. This man, Kyein, strides into the room and instantly locks eyes with the two men awaiting him. His face is aged, but it does not appear cruel. Dressed in a deep green robe that flows behind him, he passes by them with a faint smile, and the two mages step out of his path to bow. The king takes his seat on the throne, and looks down on them kindly.

King Kyein’s gaze moves between the both of them. “Tell me, what are your names and what is it you’d like to discuss?”

“I’m Taemin, and this is Kibum.” Taemin speaks first, his head held high. “We have travelled very far to pass on a message, your highness, in hopes that it might protect this kingdom and many people.”

“Well, then. I appreciate your efforts.” Kyein says. “Please, do tell.”

And so Taemin retells the story much the same as he did for Seohyun, sharing only what’s important and concealing what is too personal. Kibum watches the king quietly, and his expression remains practically the same. Gentle, with a faint smile. But no, it’s still not right.

“My word, that is a big task you’ve given yourselves.” King Kyein says once the story is finished. “And you, the heir to the throne. You would willingly kill your father to save the kingdom?”

“Yes.” Taemin confirms, without a second’s hesitation. “And I believe it to be a concern to the whole country, should he get enough power from the sacrifice.”

“I agree, that is a concern.” the king then frowns. “Which is why I’m wondering… Why I find it so hard to believe any of your story?”

Kibum pales.

Taemin steps forward. “It’s true, I swear it.”

“Ah-- I wouldn’t get too much closer.” as the man speaks his guards move to flake their king, clutching their swords. “I’m sure you’re aware of the death penalty of crossing the borders. I fail to see how two young men like you would risk your lives simply to ‘save your kingdom’, and I am not about to be tricked into my own death.”

“We aren’t here as a threat, your highness.” Kibum does his best to remain calm, feeling Taemin beginning to panic beside him. “We only want--”

“I’m sure you want a few things. And so does your king.” Kyein stands from his throne, and the room fills with something that is not magic. Taemin moves closer to Kibum, neither of them knowing what to do. “My guards will escort you to the dungeons, and I will figure out what to do with you.”

It’s too late to run.

The guards close in, with more appearing from the door. They cannot escape.

This is it.

 

“So… a horse walks into a tavern.”

The dungeon cell is very much what one might think a dungeon cell looks like. Dark, damp, with three solid walls and a tiny window so high up that Kibum wonders what the point of it is other than to make a mockery of them. There is no bed, no nothing. A guard stands somewhere at the end of the dungeons, and stops by only to toss a piece of bread and bowl of water at them once a day. It’s been three days now, and the king seems to be taking his sweet time ‘figuring out’.

“Or was it a cow? Wait-- Horses don’t even walk.”

Taemin has been through an interesting transformation. When they were first thrown in here, the prince was ready to kick down all the walls and magically blast their way to the king. Kibum had reminded him then, after applying a soundproof barrier spell so that the guard wouldn’t hear anymore nonsense, that magic is likely very much banned here. Not to mention, they have no clue where Kyein keeps his crown and to go out without a plan would definitely mean the death of them both.

The second day, Taemin sulked. Today, Taemin has decided to pretend that everything is just peachy. Kibum isn’t sure if the pathetic jokes are keeping him sane or driving him closer to madness.

“Neither do cows.” Kibum says with a sigh, somehow entertaining the younger mage.

“Right.” Taemin sits against the wall across from him, legs out and arms crossed. “Remind me why we aren’t doing anything, again?”

“Because we can’t.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

 

The first couple nights, Kibum isn’t able to sleep. He’s so exhausted the next night that he finally does pass out against the hard ground, an uncomfortable mixture of the summer heat and unforgiving dungeon cold. And then the nightmares start again. Jungah, as if she’d never left. Blood stains her shirt and coats Kibum’s hands. Jinki. No, not Jinki. But it is. Kibum killed him, too. He wants to throw up. He wants to scream. And despite knowing it’s all in his head it feels too real. Like a prediction, a vision of the future. No. No.

A hand touches his. Afraid to see claws Kibum is met instead with Taemin. He isn’t sure if he’s dreaming or not now, unable to see straight or light from dark. But the nightmare fades away, the voices leave, and all he hears is the low mumbling of Taemin’s spell. Then he falls back asleep, into a deep and dreamless state where nothing touches him.

Kibum wants to say something about it the next day, but by the time he finds the words a guard appears outside their cell. Kibum subtly drops the barrier spell, and regrets it immediately.

“Thank the Heavens, he’s brought us more rations!” Taemin throws his hands in the air, a sarcastic grin on his face. “What do you think about bringing us some roast, aye? Chicken? Beef? The bread is great and I commend you for your efforts but every boy needs his meat.”

The guard spares him a dry glance, then looks to Kibum. “You. Out.”

“Me?” he falters.

“You.”

Kibum stands uncertainly, and glances at Taemin whose eyes are as wide as saucers. He shrugs in response, and the guard unlocks the door before pushing the creaking bars aside. With a hesitant step out the cell, he then follows the guard down through the dungeons. Neither guard nor captive say anything, until he’s lead further into the castle to a corridor that looks even shadier than the dungeons. The guard points to a door, then leaves to stand at the corridor entrance. Kibum takes a breath, his hand on the doorknob, and opens.

The room is dark, with only a few candles on each wall. But it is not the lack of light that overwells him. No, it is the incredibly pungent air of magic that hits him. It overwhelms him, his knees hitting the floor as he feels himself choke. At first he thinks it might be pure darkness, but it isn’t. If the kingdom is absent of magic, this very room seems to hold the entirety of what should be outside. There is too much. He feels too much. The door closes behind him but he can hardly tell.

“That answers the first question.” a female speaks, her voice snapping him out of his confusion. “Get up, and sit on the chair.”

The mage now notices the chair before him, and pulls himself onto it. A figure appears before him, a girl. She seems not much younger than him, perhaps Taemin’s age, as she steps forward and begins to tie his wrists to the armrests. Kibum glares approvingly at this, but contains the magic tingling his fingers.

“I know these will do nothing against a mage, but think of it as a metaphorical restraint.” the girl says, and Kibum curses himself for reacting so obviously to the magic. So much for being subtle. “You can’t escape. If you try, I’ll kill you.”

“You’re very welcoming.” Kibum comments.

“If you annoy me, I’ll kill you.” the girl smiles now, though it doesn’t reach her eyes. “For peasantry sake, people call me Seulgi. The magic you feel in this room? It’s all mine.”

He gives a small tug against the rope, just to make sure. “Isn’t magic banned here?”

“It is.” Seulgi confirms. “That’s where my family come in. We are… I suppose we’re the only mages of this kingdom. Since people are naturally born with magic there needs to be someone who can siphon a child’s magic before they have the chance to adapt it.”

“You strip children of their magic? Every single one?” Kibum feels sick at the thought.

“Indeed. And if a parent tries to hide their mage child from us, we hunt them down and kill them.”

“That’s awful.”

“It’s the law.” the girl says with indifference, crossing her arms. “So now you know, I have a very simple task for you. Tell me everything about your king’s true intentions, and your real mission. If you don’t, I’ll have to siphon your magic piece by piece.”

No. His magic is all he has.

“I don’t know anything about the king.” Kibum tries, and Seulgi doesn’t seem to believe him. “We told your king, we’re acting alone on this. All I know is he’s an evil asshole who wants to use innocent lives for his own power.”

Seulgi looks him over. “Why would the king send you, if you are not one of his men? Did your friend not introduce you as one of the court?”

“Hyunmin sent me because I’m disposable and nobody would miss me.” it’s not entirely a lie, yet his heart aches at the brief reminder of Jinki. The hunter must be growing more concerned the longer it takes for him to get home. “He only keeps two people close enough to know his secrets, and they were his captains.”

Seulgi shakes her head, and lifts a hand. “That isn’t the answer I want.”

Kibum screams.

In a ritual like Jungah’s, magic is slowly taunted out until the victim willingly sacrifices both the magic and themselves. Kibum has heard of siphoning before, but only has a theory. No, to have magic siphoned out is like a limb is being brutally torn from his body. He tries to fight the rope tying him down but the more his magic is sucked away the weaker he feels. It’s agony like he’s never felt it before.

“Stop! Please!” he begs, but it falls on deaf ears. Seulgi takes another piece of him, then a third, and somewhere between Kibum’s vision blurs until he passes out on the spot.

When he comes to the first thing he notices is the sharp pain in his head, and then the hollow ache in his chest. Like something important is missing. Kibum blinks slowly, gives a pathetic tug at the rope still around his wrists.

“You have to understand…” Seulgi says, in the distance. Or maybe she’s right by his side. He can’t tell. “I had no choice.”

Kibum can’t sense the magic anymore. Not his, nor the room’s. He fights back the tears. “You always have a choice.”

“Not always… Not here.”

 

The walk back to the cell is longer, and each step is a reminder of how weak he is. He’s nothing without his magic, now. There’s no way they’re getting out of here, or finding the crown. Perhaps Taemin could do it alone, and Kibum can stay here and rot. The prince would just need a decent illusion spell to hand in the crowns to Hyunmin, and he’d be on the throne in no time. Nobody will have to die, except the king obviously. The children will be saved, Jinki and Minho will be saved.

“Kibum?” he hears Taemin’s worry when he enters the cell, and wears a smile.

“It’s no biggie. I’m fine.” and now Kibum remembers, vaguely. “You know how to siphon, don’t you?”

A pause of silence. “Uh… Yeah, why?”

Of course Taemin knows. That’s what he’s been doing all this time, in one way or another. During the fight against Jungah, he took away some of the darkness so that Kibum wouldn’t be consumed. The other night too, when the nightmares had been especially bad.

“You need to do the opposite.” he says, and scans the room. There’s nothing here they could use. But then, his hand touches it. Kibum looks down at his grandmother’s necklace, hanging from his neck. This is certainly an odd use of good luck, but it’ll have to do. Kibum takes it off, and holds it out for the other mage. “Put your magic in here.”

“What? Why?” Taemin steps back. “What happened?”

Kibum shakes his head. He can’t relive it. “If you’re caught with your magic, she’ll take it from you. All of it. Put your magic in here, and keep only the tiniest amount so you can get it back out later.”

Taemin takes the necklace, holds the pendant in his hand. His eyes are wide, then flicker with anger when he connects the dots. “I can’t feel your magic. Who took it?”

“Seulgi.” he crosses the cell to sink to the floor, back against the wall. “Apparently Kyein uses her family to ensure there are no other mages in the kingdom.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Yep.” Kibum watches the frustration in his friend’s expression, the way his hand clutches the pendant. He’s too drained to relate to such emotions. “Protect your magic, and only bring it back when you really need it.”

“I’m sorry, Kibum.” Taemin spares him a guilty glance, his eyes flicker shut, and he begins the spell.

Taemin sits beside him that night, rather than at the opposite wall. Kibum understands the attempt, and if he wasn’t feeling so empty he’d probably be able to appreciate it. The younger mage has never been one for comfort or affection, and that’s fine. In that moment Kibum has to urge himself not to think of Jinki, or else his heart will hurt and he won’t be able to sleep again. Daydreaming of him. His warmth. The words he never got to say.

“There’s something… I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Taemin speaks first, in his usual roundabout way. “I didn’t really know how to or like, when. But I guess you kind of… Figured it out.”

“That you’ve siphoned from me?” he shrugs. “Yeah, I know.”

“It’s not really… Like that? I guess.” the necklace now hangs from Taemin’s neck, and Kibum wonders if it glows with magic. “I’ve never outright taken your magic from you, but I have taken away some bad emotions and… Stuff. But the first time I did it I realise I made a mistake.”

Kibum turns his head to him now. “What kind of mistake?”

“When we were fighting Jungah, I tried to help take some of the darkness away but…” Taemin meets his gaze, biting his lip. “When she said it was Hyunmin behind it all I got so angry. Something snapped and I… I think, no I know… Instead of relieving you I pushed that anger through our connection.”

This is new information, and Kibum doesn’t know what to do with it. “I always thought that rush of anger wasn’t my own.”

“It wasn’t. I screwed up.” the mage frowns, but doesn’t look away. “I’m the one who killed Jungah, Kibum. I’m really, really sorry. You’ve been living with this haunting guilt when it was me who forced you--”

“Don’t.” he can’t hear another apology. “If there’s anything I know for sure, it’s that I was dangerously close to darkness. You did help. And Jungah, she deserved to die.”

“But your nightmares…”

“Jungah killed my sister, my friends, and drove my grandmother to her own death.” Kibum eyes the necklace, the representation of the one family member who was on his side. “Most of all, she was a threat to you and the others. I don’t feel guilty for killing her, I feel sad. Because of what she did, and what she nearly caused me to do.”

Taemin drops his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising.” Kibum bumps their shoulders, not wanting to let her memory drag either of them any lower. “We’re mages who practiced closely together for long enough that we established that kind of connection. It’s a good thing, special, and something I didn’t even get to feel with Soojung.”

“Maybe I could give you half of my magic, when we get out of here?” Taemin perks up again, and Kibum laughs.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just because we’re connected it doesn’t mean I’m willing to accept your second-rate magic.”

Taemin gasps, but he grins. “You won’t be saying that when every man is cowering at the power in my pinky.”

“Which children’s book did you get that line from?”

“That’s just uncalled for. It was a _young adult_ book, actually.”

Taemin is going to need all the magic he has, for when he escapes.

 

The younger mage is summoned from the cell the next day, and returns from Seulgi still in one piece with the necklace safe around his neck. They’re waiting for word from the king when later that night Kibum is called once more out of the cell. He’s taken down the same path, the same corridor as yesterday but is directed to the door opposite Seulgi’s. He wants to double check with the guard, but he’s already at the end of the corridor with a stern expression warning against bothering him. Uncertain once more, he opens this new door and steps inside.

“Kibum, is it?”

The room is set up almost identically to Seulgi’s, except Kibum senses there’s no magic in this one. Standing before the chair is none other than King Kyein himself, elegant robe traded for something more casual. He doesn’t bother to bow this time.

“What do you want.” Kibum doesn’t ask.

“I would like for you to take your seat.” the king says with a slight curve of his lips, the same friendliness he displayed before but with a sinister undertone he’d been unable to label beforehand.

Kibum does as he’s told, as the lack of guards in the room serves as a hint that the king may be stronger than he thinks. Or maybe the room is not as it seems, and he can’t tell without his magic to guide him.

“I only have a few questions.” Kyein explains, venturing into the shadows. He emerges with a single dagger, and a glint in his eyes. “I trust you understand the price if you try to fight or run. And if you are feeling somewhat… uninspired to live without your magic, I’ll have you know your princely friend would be next.”

“What do you want to know.” he forces through his teeth.

“The whereabouts of a certain man from your kingdom… Yunho.” the king slowly paces in a circle around the chair. “He visited us nearly a year ago, and became one of my men. When his true hometown was revealed you can understand I was shocked. But he begged, and pleaded, and I chose to believe him. The very day he was exposed to one of my greatest… treasures, he fled. We saw him no more.”

Kibum can’t recall anyone by the name, nor Minho having mentioned it. The suggestion that Hyunmin sent a spy isn’t a surprise, considering he’d sent Kibum as an assassin. What’s more interesting is how precious this so-called treasure must be for Kyein to seem so desperate.

“The king’s council consists of only two members. One is a female mage, and the other is a knight called Changmin. I haven’t heard of anyone by the name Yunho.”

Kyein turns on the spot. “What does this Changmin look like?”

Kibum searches his memory. “Tall, early thirties, and I guess he’s good looking… A typical captain.”

The king is silent for a moment, supposedly sorting through this information. The candles flicker as he walks by them, shadow enveloping the light. Kibum is suddenly hyper-aware of his breathing, with the only sound being the crunch of the king’s steps on the rocky ground. He’s reminded of how deep down they are, how far away freedom is.

“Okay. Since you’ve given me this much, I will repay with kindness by not killing you.”

Kyein stops in front of Kibum, and rotates the dagger in his hands. When he looks up, candlelight licks his curved lips.

“But while you’re here, let’s have some fun.”

He hadn’t noticed the baton under the king’s jacket, but it’s the last thing he sees before it’s swung at his head.

 

Kibum returns to the cell with every inch of his body in agony, and it takes all the strength he has let not to collapse into Taemin. How bitterly ironic is it, that the world would decide to let him experience every kind of torture. Perhaps so he can pick his favorite. He slinks against his usual spot on the wall, and grunts in pain as something bloody gives a harsh sting.

Taemin is by his side the fastest he’s ever seen. Or maybe it’s because his vision is still hazy. Hell, at this point he might as well go blind.

“What the fuck. What is this, Kibum?” the prince reaches for the necklace. “Here, let me--”

Kibum catches his hand. “No. I’m fine, you need to save your strength.”

Taemin shakes him off, and the motion somehow makes him feel ill. “You’re not fine! Let me help you.”  

This kid loves not listening.

“Taemin. Please.” he sucks in a breath. “I’m fine, I just need to rest.”

It becomes the new routine. Every third or so day Kibum is collected, taken to the king, asked some questions and given some ‘repayments of kindness’. Taemin puts up a fuss every time he’s sent away, and the moment he comes back, but the guards don’t seem to care. Kibum notes dully one time that the king is likely only torturing one of them so the other (Taemin) is put through the pain of watching his friend suffer. And the prince really is trying to remain calm when he otherwise isn’t, but he can tell the sight of the blood and bruises is eating him up more and more every time.

Kyein wants answers about Hyunmin that he honestly doesn’t have, so Kibum has to get by telling lies or assumptions. Yes, Hyunmin does have an army. Yes, they’re all gathered in the capitol. No, he doesn’t have any connections outside the kingdom. At one point Kibum stops being able to make up anything, but by then he’s pretty good at disassociating once the torture begins. He takes himself elsewhere, nowhere, and at the end is Taemin to pull him back to reality.

 

“Hey… Kibum.” when he comes to after however many days it’s been, Taemin is there once more. “Sorry I used a bit of magic to heal your head wound. Jinki would hate me if I let your pretty face come to harm.”

“Jinki…” he’s still swimming, just below the surface, when finally he breathes in the air. “Doesn’t think my face is pretty.”

A snort. “As if. When are you going to give the guy a break and accept his feelings?”

Kibum has enough energy to roll his eyes. “You don’t know that.”

“Everyone knows. Even that florist chick up the street knows.” Taemin elbows him, lightly. “The two of you aren’t very subtle.”

He sighs, leading his head against the cool stone wall. There’s no point arguing with this one. “I miss him.”

“Same.” the response, sincere, only increases the longing in his chest.

“I miss Minho too.” it's strange to know he has friends, when he's spent so long alone. Maybe Taemin feels the same. “He’s said and done some stupid shit, but he’s always looked after Jinki.”

“At least we know they’re both safe, hey. I’m sure the most dangerous run-in Jinki has had lately is with shadow cockroaches.”

This makes Kibum laugh, and he allows it despite how much it hurts to. He hopes the younger mage doesn’t catch on, but he considers they’ve been through this enough times now to not bother being embarrassed.

He makes a decision. “Tell me about you and Minho.”

Taemin narrows his eyes. “I did tell you.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did.”

“No, you didn’t. Look at me.” Kibum gestures to his, well, everything. “Pity me, and enlighten me with the truth.”

Taemin groans. “You gotta play dirty, don’t you.”

Whatever qualms the mage has with his approach, he tells the story anyway. Of the night he ran away from home, and was caught by a young Minho while digging through his uncle’s kitchen. How the two of them found his cave in the mountain, and stole the necessities for Taemin to survive his first of many days alone. Kibum had thought there was a history, but never considered it being so early on.

Taemin went on to retell how they crossed paths again, when he was sixteen and began working at the tavern. The month they spent together, as friends, before separating for good. And how years later, fate brought them back.

“You spelled him?” Kibum comments for the first time, with a slight frown.

“He came in, all tough and officially knighted and bragging with his… Friends… About hunting down the dark mage.” Taemin shrugs, staring straight ahead. “Minho knew I was the one in the mountain. He must’ve known the rumours were about me. So I had to make sure he didn’t recognise my face.”

There’s no hint of regret.

“I don’t blame you.” while there were treasured memories between them, they meant nothing with Taemin dead. “Obviously... He did.”

Taemin laughs. “Yeah. Talking about Minho saying and doing stupid shit, his reaction didn’t have to be so damn dramatic. I guess that’s my fault for pushing myself into his life when he didn’t know me.” a pause, and another shrug. “I can’t help I was annoyed his pride was so fragile that he had to give me a hard time for his own misunderstanding.”

“Things seemed alright after our party.”

Taemin laughs again. “You should’ve seen him _during_ the party, once you took your boyfriend outside. Now _that_ was--”

The doors to the dungeons creaks open, the sound echoing down the corridor and causing the both of them to fall silent. They share a glance as footsteps approaching, growing louder as they get closer. Kibum was only just called out, he doesn’t think he can handle another beating now. Taemin silently agrees, standing first and taking a protective stance in front of him.

Their cell door opens, and two figures step inside. One, Kibum recognises instantly as Seulgi. The second… He doesn’t recognise, but the attire hints that he may be the prince. Kyein’s son. He pushes himself to stand, Taemin’s hand instinctively shooting out to help.

“Piss off, we don’t want visitors.” Kibum hisses through the pain.

“I’m sorry, we don’t have much time.” the male speaks first. “My name’s Jongin, and I’m Kyein’s son. You’ve met Seulgi already.”

Taemin steps forward. “What does the prince want with us?”

“We want the same as you.” Seulgi looks at each of them, her gaze wavering on Kibum. “Safety. Peace for all the kingdoms.”

“Bullshit.” Taemin rejects.

“ _Please_.” Jongin says, and almost looks sincere. “I heard your story, we’re alike. I want my father off the throne as much as you want yours. He’s abusive, and cruel. He thinks only of himself, while our people suffer with the leftovers.”

Seulgi reaches out, towards Kibum. “Let me heal you.”

“Don’t touch me.” Kibum glares, but the mage magically summons him before her anyway. A second later her hands are on his arms, her lips mumbling incantations.

“Taemin, you have to trust us.” his friend looks conflicted between stopping the spell and listening to the stranger. “I know it’s hard, honestly. But you won’t be able to get out of here and with the crown in one piece, by simply breaking out.”

“I want to fight him. The king.” a glint in Taemin’s eye.

“Good, he can’t say no to a challenge.” Jongin says, as relief starts to spread within Kibum’s body. “How are you with a sword?”

“I started training when I was twelve.”

“That might be enough.” Jongin nods, then to Seulgi. “Are you done?”

As he says it, the spell comes to an end. Kibum stretches his fingers, his arms, and sees no evidence of the abuse inflicted upon him. But he meets Seulgi’s gaze, and isn’t sure if he wants to thank her.

“I’ve put an illusion spell on you, so anyone who isn’t in this cell right now will still see your wounds.” the girl drops her head, staring at her feet. “I’m sorry I took your magic. I didn’t know we could trust you yet.”

“Then give it back to him now.” Taemin intergets.

“I am.”

Seulgi takes his arms again, and this time he’s flooded with an overwhelming wave of magic. His magic. It fills him up, puts his pieces back together, the tips of his fingers to the end of his spine and back again. The rush brings so much life back to his body that he could almost cry, finally feeling like himself for what must’ve been weeks now. He’s still trying to catch his breath when Seulgi finishes, sends him a wary smile and steps back to Jongin’s side.

“I don’t want my people to suffer anymore.” she says. “Especially not because of me.”

Kibum nods, like maybe he’ll understand someday.

“If you want to challenge my father, you’ll have to speak to him face-to-face. Which means getting to him first.” Jongin explains, now the hesitant peace has been made. “The guard outside right now is easy to fool, and takes advantage of the female servants. Feel free to take advantage of him.”

“King Kyein is the strongest sword fighter in the kingdom.” Seulgi, her fierce eyes now softer than Kibum remembers them. “If you want to beat him, no matter how good you might be you’ll have to use that magic sitting in your necklace.”

Taemin touches the pendant defensively. “How did you know?”

“She’s a mage, duh.” Jongin actually grins at this. “Obviously the moment you use anything too flashy you’ll be killed. But so far he doesn’t know you have any magic, if you use it subtly he won’t be able to tell.”

Kibum looks to his friend. “You’re not seriously considering this, are you?”

“Gotta get out some way, Kibum.” the typical shrug. “Besides, there’s nothing I want more right now than to knock his ass to the ground. And stab him, multiple times. Preferably before crushing his skull.”

“Please don’t try that.” Jongin adds, with very little worry in his tone.

“You’ll get to the throne faster if I do.” Taemin grins.

“Tell me how you go killing your asshole father, and maybe I’ll take some hints.”

“It’d be my pleasure.”

They shake hands, and Kibum struggles to keep up with how quickly the atmosphere has shifted.

“Look, my father has some secret weapon that might be of interest to you.” Jongin begins. “I don’t know the extent of his plans, but--”

“We have company.” Seulgi interrupts, taking the prince’s wrist. “We have to go, now.”

“Just… Keep an ear out. And good luck.” Jongin nods his head to both men, then heads out the cell door.

Seulgi lingers, just as she moves to leave. She bites her lips. “You really… Don’t know Yunho?”

“I don’t think so, sorry.” Kibum finds himself feeling guilty, without knowing the full story.

The girl mage gives them a small smile, bows her head, and without another word disappears from the room. Their door to freedom is shut once again. Kibum senses his magic sparking from his palms.

“I know you don’t like my plan.” Taemin starts, removing the necklace. “But this is the best plan we’ve got. And now, we have friends.”

Kibum finally sees the warm orange glow from the pendant, and scoffs. “You’ll befriend anyone with parental issues, huh?”

“Maybe.” Taemin grins. “Maybe that’s why Minho and I have such a hard time getting along.”

“I don’t think that’s it.”

By the end of the night they’re both true mages again, and charged with a brand new kind of hope.

The next time the same guard comes to their cell door, they’re ready. As Kibum steps out Taemin appears from behind, and attacks the guard with one swift blow. He takes his sword, gives him a good old stab in the chest for safety, and sends Kibum a wink before he dashes down the dungeon corridors. Kibum had earlier suggested helping him with the whole ordeal, but Taemin was insisted on doing this by himself. Because in the end, it’ll be him alone against the king. And the king after that.

Including those controlled weeks under Seohyun’s roof, Taemin has a whole lot of pent up aggression. Kibum almost pities the guards who get in his way. Said guards toss a basically untouched young prince back into the dungeon cell a half hour or so later. Judging by the triumphant grin on Taemin’s face, the approach to the king was successful.

Which means that tomorrow, the real fight is on.

 

Kibum misses the pure simplicity of Seohyun’s trial. Much like her gathering, King Kyein makes a big deal of Taemin’s duel by making sure there’s a decent crowd to watch his presumed downfall. Kibum is allowed to watch from the side, but his hands are cuffed and a guade flakes each side. The crowd has made a circle for the contenders, and on the opposite side he spots Jongin but cannot find Seulgi without making an obvious attempt.

The crowd erupts with cheers as King Kyein enters the circle. His long green robe flows behind him, then he takes it off with one elegant swoop. Waving to his people, flashing smiles and laughter. It’s disgusting. Kibum wants to throw up, having to remember that this is the man who has been cutting into his skin and bruising his spirit for the past three weeks. And yet his people have no idea of any of it. Perhaps, if the truth were to be revealed they would remain on their king’s side.

When Taemin appears he’s only met with boos from the crowd, evidence again of how little they know. Their eyes lock. His friend hadn’t bothered with last words, or passing any kind of meaningful message before his duel. Taemin is determined to win, there is no room for doubt. And Kibum is sure he’s going to watch him win.

The contenders face each other, and bow, then lift their individual swords. Kibum recognises the sword in his friend’s grasp as Jinki’s, and he is given another strike of hope.

The duel begins.

Kyein dashes forward immediately, his first blow coming down in a strong yet fatal swing. Taemin manages to block it, but the king’s strength knocks him off balance. Taemin’s momentary stumble gives Kyein the chance to throw in another blow, this time knocking him fully off his feet. Kibum curses under his breath. If Taemin doesn’t get his head straight he’s going to be defeated in the first thirty seconds.

Taemin seems to realise this, rolling out of the way before Kyein can get the sword to his throat and jumping to his feet. Now, they being. Exchanging blows, taking turns trying to knock the other to the ground and parting for breath before repeating. Kyein is no doubt strong, with a technique that goes beyond anything Minho or Jinki could’ve taught them. But there’s a slight drag in his attacks, and eventually they are predictable. Taemin has the advantage of magic increasing his speed, his stamina. Also within his natural ability, that is not over-practiced or traditional. Taemin can change up his tactic whenever he feels like it, changing unpredictably from long chain attacks to short bursts and turns. The fluid and precise movement is similar to the way he casts spells, how he danced for the queen.

The duel is a close one, and the crowd notices with awe. Kibum himself cannot believe how much his friend can achieve with such limited practice. And then it happens. Taemin trips, and lands with a thud on his back. Kyein, wicked and victorious, strides towards him like a cat who knows he’s caught his pray. Taemin is panting, he is tired, he is weak. His sword is kicked from his hand, out of reach.

No, this can’t be it.

Just as Kyein steps forward to make his final touch, Taemin’s leg shoots out and trips the king from beneath him. In a swift movement he jumps to his feet, snatches the sword from the king, and holds the blade to his throat.

It’s a long, agonising ten seconds and a part of Kibum silently wishes Taemin would finish the job. The crowd is still. King Kyein holds his hands up in defeat. And just like that, Taemin is declared the winner.

Just like that, joy overcomes Kibum’s heart.

Taemin is beaming from ear to ear, and Kibum has to harass the guards into unlocking his handcuffs before he hurries over to his friend’s side. Totally ignoring whatever protests Taemin might make, Kibum scoops him into a tight hug. He did it. They’re free. They can finally go home.

“I did it, Kibum.” Taemin laughs into his ear, hugging just as firmly back.

“You did it.” he pulls back just so they can share the same enthusiastic smile. “Thank you.”

Just like that.

Thankfully, they’re able to find their horses exactly where they let them and ride eagerly towards their home kingdom. The kingdom that has Jinki, and Minho. Where Taemin is soon to become king. There is still a lot of planning to do, now with both crows buried in Kibum’s bag, but he lets himself think of the positives for the time being.

“Just out of curiosity,” Kibum starts while they’re camped under the stars one night. “Your reward for the duel was the crown and our freedom, but what did you offer him?”

Taemin stutters for a solid minute, then forces a grin. “Just the, uh, entire kingdom when I killed Hyunmin.”

“What?!” Kibum can hardly believe it, yet it’s so predictable at the same time. As payback he picks up a random rock and throws it directly at the idiot’s brainless skull.

“Ow!” Taemin scrunches his nose, rubbing his forehead. “The fuck, Kibum? I won the duel.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry your highness.” Kibum puts on a pout. “Minho would _hate me_ if I let your _pretty face_ come to any harm.”

Taemin laughs, and throws the rock right back at him. Kibum catches it with ease.

“When I become king, you’re going to regret being so disrespectful.”

“Bite me.”

They’ll be home soon.

It’s so close now.

 


	14. Dust to Dust

“And one for the lovely lady in the corner, please.”

The tavern is lively as always, and though Jinki still doesn’t think it’s his ideal crowd he’s come to enjoy the energy of it all. Especially when he has Minho sitting at the bar before him. It doesn’t need to be said who the apparent lovely lady is, because Jinki noticed her enter the tavern nearly an hour ago. Subtly is what they’re going for, though he’s not sure his best friend buying her a drink fits that logic. Nevertheless, Jinki pours Minho’s drink before making the second one and sliding it across the bar to Hyoyeon.

“For Joohyun, thank you.” Jinki smiles at the waitress, and she gives him a friendly salute.

While Jinki has originally come into the tavern simply to help out, it was surprisingly evident how much work Taemin had put into it. This therefore meant that Hyoyeon had to take over the position of ownership with very little notice, and not much experience. Jinki has given her a hand whenever possible, but he’s impressed with how well the short yet tough woman can handle a tavern full of drunken men. So far she believes Taemin is on an urgent family trip. Chances are the future king won’t be returning anytime soon, yet she’s going to hold the fort just fine on her own.

“It’s a shame you didn’t walk her home that night, Jinki.” Minho says after a gulp of his cider.

Jinki shakes his head, cleaning a glass. “Something tells me she wasn’t interested in having a chaperone.”

He remembers that night. Visiting the tavern with Minho and Joohyun out of concern for Kibum’s safety, and hoping to find out more about the ominous dark mage. Jinki could almost laugh at how quickly things change. But no, he definitely doesn’t regret going straight home. Because he also remembers coming home to Kibum at the kitchen table, flicking through the pages of that book. The mage’s hand touching his forehead, his cheek. It was the first time Jinki had noticed how handsome he is.

That was also the night Minho found out about Taemin. Again, everything has changed since.

“You’re good to go.” Hyoyeon pops up beside Jinki, nearly startling him out of his socks. “The crowd’s dying down now, I can deal with it.”

“Thanks.” Jinki grins at the woman, drying his hands on a towel. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, yeah. And take that terrible man with you,” she points accusingly at Minho. “Before he flirts with every female in the tavern and scares them away.”

“You!” Minho stands up as Jinki tries to tug him outside. “Are the one scared I’m going to _steal_ them all from you.”

Hyoyeon bats the towel at them both and they take it as their cue to leave, laughing out the door. As they wander down the street Minho slings an arm around his shoulders, as per usual. At least something has stayed the same, something hasn’t changed. Even when things get complicated Minho will always have his back, and Jinki will always have his. They’re best friends, brothers, no matter how embarrassing they get in the tavern.

 

“I find it interesting how you’re all of a sudden a womanizer again.” he comments as they get closer to the house.

“What? I have always been a womanizer.”

Jinki laughs. “No, you stopped when a certain person made a reappearance in your life. Then you started again when that certain person left, to fill the void.”

The knight stops at the front door, holding a hand over his chest. “I don’t appreciate this kind of attack, Jinki.” he says, with a smile tugging at his lips. “You think that just because you read a lot of books, you know everything.”

He opens the door, stepping inside. “Maybe not everything, but--”

Jinki freezes in the doorway, his best friend bumping clumsily into his back. Sitting at the kitchen table, with his hands full of bread, is none other than Taemin.

“Hey.” their friend mumbles through his mouthful, giving a casual wave.

“You… You’re back.”

Jinki can’t fight a grin, and the moment Taemin bothers to stand he’s rushed over to pull him into a hug. The younger returns the embrace just as tightly, patting his back a few times for good measure. Jinki habitually searches the room over his shoulder, and continues to do so when they pull apart.

“Where’s Kibum?” he tries not to sound disappointed, but the absence starts to worry him.

“Chill out, loverboy. He’s camped outside the capitol while we prepare for tomorrow.” Taemin explains, and something about Kibum being so close but still not here only worries Jinki more. “Couldn’t have the king’s secret assassin seen down the streets before showtime.”

“Where is he?” he asks again, already considering what to pack. “I’ll go meet him.”

“Jinki.” Taemin puts his hands on either of his shoulders, staring him down. “Calm your farm. He’s a big boy, and he’s safer out there than out… There. And I need you here.”

He’s still desperate to see the mage, to see his face for real and know he’s alive but also aware he might be hit by said mage if he went out instead of staying here. Decidedly, he stays.

“So… You did it?” Minho steps forward now, him and Taemin sharing odd looks. Like they know they should probably react the same way Jinki had, but are waiting for the other to do it first.

Taemin coughs, then replies. “Yep. Kibum has the crowns, and we didn’t have to kill anyone important.”

“And you’re both okay?” Jinki asks, just for a second or third reassurance.

“We’re fine, old man.” Taemin smiles, though it hints of exhaustion.

Taemin gives them a brief summary of the one and a half months him and Kibum spent getting the crowns, and the people they met along the way. Time is of the essence, but Jinki worries that some important details are being skipped over. No, it’s enough that their prince is here and their friend isn’t too far away. Whatever may have happened in between is for later, when they’re not devising a plan to overthrow the king.

There’s a knock at the door, and he shares a concerned glance with Minho. This has been their schedule for the night, without having considered Taemin’s guest appearance. His best friend nods, and Jinki stands to open the door. When he does, Joohyun is the person to step inside.

“What is she doing here?” Taemin stands immediately, looking unsure if he should fight or flight.

Joohyun bites her lip and stands awkwardly in the space between, so Jinki answers for her. “She’s with us, Taemin.”

“What? So she’s just not evil anymore?” the young mage frowns, crossing his arms. “Isn’t this the one who nearly had Kibum burned at the stake?”

“I’m sorry.” Joohyun’s soft voice, but her chin held high. “I was searching for the dark mage. I was wrong. I just want to get those children back.”

“She’s on our side.” Minho interjects. “We can trust her.”

Taemin looks exasperated for a solid minute, narrows his eyes at every single person in the room, then throws his hands in the air before collapsing into his seat. Jinki almost smiles at the reaction, instead politely taking the seat beside him so Joohyun can seat safely by Minho’s side. It had taken a lot for the knight to believe her story, and Jinki admittedly had some doubts as well. However the three of them have made a good little team, meeting up every week to discuss what they’ve heard, and how the rumour mill is churning.

“Whatever, it’s cool. Forgiven, but never forgotten. I have more important shit to think about.” Taemin mutters, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and flattening it onto the table. “It fixes one of the problems.”

 

After loosely mentioning their time in an apparent dungeon cell, Taemin elaborates on his and Kibum’s extensive plan to take down King Hyunmin. Minho shares their own ideas, and they come to terms with what might be a decent set up. Jinki doesn’t know much about assassinating kings, and unfortunately wasn’t able to read much about it in history, but he’s relieved to have a role to play in keeping his friends safe along the way.

It’s already beyond late when Joohyun bids them goodnight. In order to stay under the radar, she thought it best if she goes about her usual schedule to get to the castle tomorrow. Therefore it leaves the three of them, sitting quietly at the kitchen table. Too anxious to sleep, too tired to go over the plan more than necessary.

“We should sleep, we’ll need our strength.” Taemin suggests, retrieving some potion bottles from his bag. “I made these sleeping potions while at Seohyun’s. Just to… Get a few hours in so we don’t pass out tomorrow.”

Jinki wants to ask what the potions were needed for during their travels, but decidedly doesn’t. Minho is the first to take a potion and head to bed, and he’s about to follow when he hesitates. They have been through so much, simply going off the summary Taemin had given them. He notices the distance in his friend’s stare, the impatient fiddling of fingers.

“I can feel your worrying, you know.” Taemin says, smirking a little. “It doesn’t help.”

“You’re going to be okay.” Jinki replies instead, touching the mage’s forearm. “But you don’t have to kill him if you don’t want to.”

The prince shakes his head. “I have to. I want to.” then a frown. “My mother, my uncle and auntie… I’m sure now that Hyunmin killed them to get to the throne. And if he didn’t, whatever. I’m not going to give him any chances to talk his way out of this.”

“He’s a cruel man.” Jinki agrees, thinking again of those innocent children. “You’re going to make a better man and king than he ever was.”

Taemin chuckles lightly. “It’s funny, I still don’t know what kind of king I want to be. Or what makes a good king. But I know what not to do, and I have an idea of the things I want to change here. So… That’s a start, I guess.”

“It’s a great start.” he smiles, and despite Taemin not seeing it he believes in the growth he’s already made in less than two months.

Morning arrives.

Taemin uses a cloaking spell to get them unseen through the castle gates, and leads the two of them down the various halls. Had he not been so stressed out Jinki might’ve taken time to appreciate seeing the castle from the inside rather than the out, but he’s cold and the darkness of the walls makes him feel incredibly unwelcome. It’s a bit of a blur, and he has poor directional skills so there’s no use taking any note of the way they’re going. Knights and servants walk by them whilst completely oblivious, and the adrenaline starts to really kick in.

They sneak into a small storage room, wherein Minho had left a knight’s outfit. Jinki changes into it, feels the weight of the sword in his halt. He pats Taemin’s shoulder for mutual good luck, and leaves the mage while he steps outside to guard the door. Now, they wait.

 

King Hyunmin sits on his throne. He’s great, he’s powerful. On each side of him are the strongest royal knight and royal mage, both of whom pose a threat should Kibum dare do anything foolish. And yet, Kibum is about to do something very foolish, deadly even. As great as the odds are stacked against him he finds no fear of this man. Kibum has seen enough, been through enough, to know when a man is nothing but an arrogant show off.

“You succeeded your mission.” Hyunmin speaks, looking smug. “I must admit, I am impressed.”

“The crowns, as requested.” Kibum takes each one from his bag, sets them on the floor before him. “I apologise it took me so long to return. It takes a while to kill two entire royal families.”

The king laughs at this. “All is forgiven! Now that our kingdom is safe, we can finally rest at ease.”

How unnatural it is, to watch a man go as far as to laugh over the deaths of many. Even if he really did send a spy and knew the truth of King Kyein, it really is heartless to find joy in such a situation. Kibum worries what other sins Hyunmin might’ve committed, or already has, to protect himself under the guise of doing it ‘for the kingdom’. The hunger for power really is the ugliest look of them all.

“Is there anything else you request of me, your highness?” he forces out his politeness.

Changmin, and Joohyun. They’re just as responsible for this as the king. The royal mage stares at him blank of any emotion, and Kibum doesn’t blame her. She must’ve had a hard time when she found out the dark mage she’d hunted down is still alive. Poor, royal mage.

“You’ve proven yourself to be quite useful.” Hyunmin compliments, in his own twisted way. “I will call for you in the future, should I need you again.”

“Of course, your highness.” Kibum bows deeply, then takes a deep breath. “If I dare so ask, could my king possibly do me a favor?”

Hyunmin looks hesitant. “A favor? Please, go on.”

He takes the time to look ashamed. “As a practicer of dark magic, I have known no goodness my whole life. However… I stole this book from King Kyein after murdering him and his young son. I’d seen him reading the book to the child and thought maybe… Your highness might bless me with the honour of doing the same? In celebration of the end of our enemies.”

Only a fool would fall for it, honestly.

“Oh! Oh, I see!” the king laughs once more. “Of course, I showed you the light so you must see me as a sort of father figure. I’m flattered.” Kibum holds back his vomit. “Bring it by my room, and we shall have this special celebration together.”

“Thank you so much.” another dramatic bow. “I anticipate it greatly.”

Perhaps the king is a fool.

 

Kibum has only a vague idea of what to do next, but maintains a natural disposition as he walks away from the throne room. Though he passes a couple knights who toss him suspicious glances, nobody stops to question him. After all, the king would never let a stranger into the precious castle walls. He’s walked only a few minutes when a helmeted knight standing guard by a room catches his eye, and confirms the curiosity by clearing his throat.

How funny, that after so many weeks Kibum can recognise Jinki simply by the way he coughs.

Biting back his internal joy that’s wants to tear at the seams and burst into song and dance, Kibum lets the mysterious knight step aside and enters the room.

“Oh the heavens. Fancy seeing you here.”

Taemin greets him with a grin.

“Shut up.” Kibum rolls his eyes and steps closer, holding out his hands. “Is it the same plan?”

“You bet it is.” Taemin takes his hands.

They’ve only practiced this particular spell once before, and that was two nights ago when they’d made it beyond the kingdom border. They mumble the incantation, feeling magic rushing out and flowing in and back around. It’s a lengthy spell that takes nearly five minutes, but when Kibum looks up he knows it worked.

Because he can see himself.

“Judging by your reaction, we’re good to go.”

Taemin, who looks exactly like Kibum, says with a grin that totally looks wrong on his face. Taemin, the not-Kibum, takes his bag from him and slips inside the supposed book he’d made last night. Before he can disappear, Kibum catches his arm.

“Hey,” he starts, uncharacteristically awkward. “You can do this.”

“I know.” the prince, the future king, nods his head. “Don’t screw up your part while I’m off committing the greatest crime known to mankind.”

Kibum scoffs, and they share a knowing grin before his lookalike departs for his biggest challenge yet. Then he’s left alone, in this strange storage room that probably hasn’t been touched for fifty or so years.

And then, the door opens once more.

The knight who’d been standing guard closes the door behind him, and takes off his helmet. Jinki. Jinki, standing right there. Tousled hair, warm smile, Jinki. Kibum feels something catch in his throat, a flood of emotions hitting his chest at full impact. He told himself he wouldn't cry. He’s not going to cry.

“I saw… Not-you leave and uh, could tell instantly it wasn’t you.” Jinki starts, hovering his weight between each foot. It’s so him. It’s Jinki. “I mean, obviously I knew about the spell so technically I kind of cheated. But Taemin walks like a--”

Kibum can’t hold it in, and before he knows it his feet have carried him directly into Jinki’s arms. It’s Jinki. It’s home. There’s the clang of the helmet hitting the floor, then two arms wrapping securely around him. All this time, all this waiting, Kibum’s heart bursts with happiness of finally being right here. In this moment, with Jinki. His warmth. Any darkness and bitter cold he’s experienced up until now melts away. He won’t cry.

They pull apart, but only just enough so that Kibum can get a good look at this beautiful man’s face. Jinki’s smiling, and his eyes brim with tears. Their farewell, the words Kibum wasn’t able to say. He can say them now they’ve finally reunited.

Kibum sucks in a breath, and feels his heart skip a beat.

“I love you.”

The words pour out and a tear escapes him, any walls he’s built over the years finally crumbling down to nothing. Jinki has shown him so much, given him too much. Because of Jinki he’s found the willpower to become stronger, to take down the bricks himself. And it’s so liberating to finally be free. To love. His heart doing hops and skips and jumps like it never has before.

“Kibum…” Jinki’s smile is the biggest he’s ever seen it, and he brushes a strand of the mage’s hair from his face. “I love you too.”

It’s all they need. Their kiss on the pier had been one of pretence, of shy hesitance. When they close the space this time they’re both so certain, and the world around them is totally forgotten as Kibum sinks into the pure love in Jinki’s kiss. So warm, he's safe here. Finally, after what has felt like forever. Their lips move in sync, hearts pounding in their chests. They only pull away to breathe, foreheads still touching and arms still holding them together. Like the moment might vanish if they let go.

“I missed you.” Kibum peppers a kiss to Jinki’s lips, quietly admiring how soft they are. “So much.”

Jinki’s thumb strokes his cheek, the touch making him fall even deeper, and he replies with another sweet kiss. “Me too. More than words can say.”

Sometimes words aren’t needed, right away. As they embrace one more time Kibum remembers all the things he’d wanted to say in this moment, all the lines he’d gone over to distract himself from the grim reality he’d been in. Jinki means so much to him, yet all his brain could get out was those three words. And maybe that’s enough. When this is truly over, they’ll have plenty of time for the how’s and the why’s and the when’s.

He just never thought he’d feel this much happiness, this much love from another person.

“We have to get going.” Kibum admits, albeit with some disappointment. He steps back, takes Jinki’s hands in his because he still doesn’t want to let go.

“Yeah.” Jinki agrees, then leans in for another short yet lingering kiss. “I hope Taemin told you where the dungeons are.”

 

“Welcome, my loyal assassin.”

King Hyunmin’s personal room boasts filthy, rich royalty. His bed itself is bigger than the entire dungeon cell Taemin and Kibum had been stuck in for weeks, complete with frivolous velvet curtains. Space fit for a king, and a dining table so he needn’t leave his room whenever he felt peckish. Taemin fights real bad to hold back his disgust. As predicted, Joohyun stands silently in the corner. With her here, there’s no need for guards outside the room or anywhere else. It’ll also be useful should his illusion spell slip too early, for she’ll be the first to notice.

“You highness.” Taemin, as Kibum, bows in greeting. He then holds up the book. “I bought it with me.”

“Good. Come, sit with me.”

And so, for the first time in years Taemin sits with his father at the dining table. He slides the book in front of Hyunmin, and watches him as he looks over the cover. Jinki had given him a blank book last night and written down everything Taemin asked, politely not commenting on anything he said. This is a special children’s book, after all.

“It is quite interesting to read something from Kyein’s kingdom. I’ll consider it a warmer before I take over.” Hyunmin states all too casually for a psychotic asshole. “We’ll begin now.”

“Thank you so much, you’re highness.”

King Hyunmin opens to the first page.

“Once upon a time, there was a little boy who lived happily with his mother and father... They had a great big house in the capitol with lots of toys for the boy to play with. His favorite toy was his stuffed sheep.”

Joohyun stares wordlessly, Taemin pushes magic from underneath the table.

“One day, the boy was having fun with his favorite stuffed sheep when his father came home. Everybody in the neighbourhood always said how kind and friendly his father was, and the boy had no choice but to agree. Especially when his father came home with presents. His father’s favorite present was the belt.”

A single bead of sweat drips down Hyunmin’s forehead. How easy it is, considering everything that’s lead up to it.

“The little boy decides to go on a holiday, away from home. His father tells everyone he… died. His father tells everyone his mother died. Then, his father tells… everyone his brother died. Unfortunately, the father is so overcome with grief that he has to move houses and start a bigger, better life without his son…”

Joohyun’s magic restrains the king to his seat. Taemin’s magic creeps towards his cold, pathetic excuse of a heart.

“What is this?” Hyunmin’s head snaps to him now, riddled with confusion. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“No, father…” Taemin peels away the illusion, and revels in the utter horror that grows on Hyunmin’s face. “The joke here is that you’re still alive.”

Hyunmin tries to stand, to no avail. When he opens his mouth to scream, Joohyun magically whips it shut. The king turns now to look at his captain of the royal mages, and the uncaring stare she sends right back at him.

“She won’t help you now. You should’ve handed in those kids.” he tuts, shaking his head. “Anyway, let’s turn to the next page.”

 

There are the main dungeons, and upon travelling further down Jinki and Kibum find the real dungeons. The door has been left open, and Jinki can hear voices filtering out. He slips his hand into Kibum’s, squeezes gently, and the two of them sneak inside. The entrance has a turn into the hallway, wherein they can see two rows of cells. More immediately, Minho stands in the middle of four knights and his captain, their swords all pointing at him.

“Why can’t you see it?!” Minho twists to face each of his comrades. “The king has betrayed us all, and Changmin has been doing the dirty work.”

“They’ve used an anti-magic spell here.” Kibum mutters into Jinki’s ear, letting go of his hand. “Get me a sword.”

Changmin snarls. “How dare you lie about your king? You swore an oath as a knight!”

“I swore an oath to protect the people.”

The instant swords start clanging Jinki rushes in with his own sword raised, and with the benefit of surprise is about to disarm the first knight with ease. He steals the man’s sword before he can get to it, and tosses it to entrance. Kibum catches it, and steps into the midst of the battle. Jinki doesn't want to fight these men who don’t know any better, and trying to simply knock out someone who’s striking to kill is harder than he’d like to admit. Somewhere over it all, he hears Minho taking on Changmin.

“The assassin?” Changmin expresses his shock, and disgust. “I heard you gave him a bed, but I didn’t think you’d stoop so low.”

“It’d be better,” Minho swipes back. “For you… If you didn’t insult my friends.”

Kibum is a competent swordsman, and it’s obvious he’s been practicing during his time away, but compared to these men who have been training since childhood he’s struggling. Jinki stays close to him, and takes down another knight by hitting his head with his shield. The impact knocks the knight to the ground. Jinki considers how easy it would’ve been for Kibum to beat all these men with a single swoop of magic. Had he the time, he might’ve felt disappointed he can’t see his favorite person push out some spells.

Changmin scoffs with laughter. “What are you gonna do, kill me?”

“I trusted you. I looked up to you.” his best friend continues to fight his captain. “But if I have to kill you, I will.”

“I’m only following my orders.” Changmin breaks the chain of attacks, stepping back. He shrugs. “It’s not my fault the king was planning on sacrificing the kids with or without the crowns.”

It’s now Jinki takes down the last of the knights, and him and Kibum switch their attention to the conversation. Kibum steps forward first, joining Minho’s side.

“He what?” despite the blocking spell, magic sparks from the mage’s fingertips.

“I mean, he wasn’t planning to originally but he’s a paranoid ass so…” Changmin shrugs again. “A month in he decided he can’t handle the potential threat of the outside.”

“What is this threat the king is so caught up on?” Minho asks, as Jinki covers his other side.

Changmin pauses in thought. “If I tell you, will you let me go?”

“You’d abandon your king just like that?”

“I would, because it looks like we’re losing now.” the captain tosses his sword to his opposite hand. “Hyunmin sent a spy to one of the kingdoms, and that spy spent an awful long time there but he did come back with some… Valuable information. So valuable that our king went mad with paranoia.”

Minho hesitates, and looks to Kibum. If it’s something they don’t know about, but should, it’s a concern for the kingdom and their soon-to-be king.

“Tell us.” the knight caves in. “Then you’re free, but you are never to set foot in this kingdom again.”

“Fine by me, I could use a change in scenery.” the captain relaxes, now that his freedom is on the table. “King Kyein, whom I’m sure your assassin friend can tell you all about, rules his kingdom with a heavy ban on magic. Instead, he had someone create a way his people can defend themselves should there ever be a war.”

A pause, as Changmin moves closer. Jinki has his sword ready.

“They created… A secret weapon.” Changmin reveals, enjoying his final minute in these forsaken dungeons. “A weapon that, mage or not, can kill a man in an instant.”

 

King Hyunmin leans back in his chair, gasping for air as his body tries to fight back all the magic being used against him. His eyes are wide, rolling to the back of his head then to the front. Taemin watches him with a frown, flicking to the last page of his story.

“And so, the son killed the father and took his precious chair and tiara. See, this is what I wanted to do to you.” he shows the dying man a drawing he’d done of two stick figures, one cheering while the other lays in a giant pool of blood. “Unfortunately, people have to believe you died of a heart attack and not a fatal stabbing.”

“Tae… Min…” the king croaks out.

“What a shocker, you _do_ remember my name.” Taemin slams the book shut, and tosses it onto the table. “It’s a good thing we have Joohyun here as witness. You see, she’s going to tell everyone how your precious, long lost son arrived just in time before you died. And in that time, you declared all your possessions and throne to me. How sweet of you, father.

“I trust you heard all the rumors about me return, though? While I was out helping my friend not assassinate the other royal families, my birds here were spreading those stories about the mystery disappearance of King Hyunmin’s son. I heard some of them even began to worship the idea of a young, handsome king swooping in to save them from your miserable ruling. Really, father, you should’ve returned those children when you had the chance.”

Death is such an ugly, unpoetic process. He can feel Hyunmin trying to fight off the magic that’s taunting his heart, even though the fear in his eyes says he knows he’s a goner. Then there’s the twitching, the popping veins. Finality is so close. Taemin briefly wonders what this asshole’s last thoughts might be.

And then, Taemin watches his father take his final breath. Death. The end.

 

An emergency notice is made to the people of the capitol, and in extension to the kingdom. King Hyunmin is dead due to a tragic and sudden heart attack. His son, now King Taemin, will graciously take his place on the throne. During what is traditionally a day of mourning, the people come alive with the news. King Taemin returns the missing children to their parents, claiming he’d been away and explored the entire kingdom for them. Joohyun, the royal mage who has always been so quiet and collected, weeps when she finally holds her little Eunbi in her arms.

Former King Hyunmin’s true intentions aren’t revealed. Tomorrow will be the day of Taemin’s official coronation, and with it a new kingdom will be born.

 

“King Taemin…” Kibum begins, staring at the stars. “Can you believe…”

Jinki chuckles, threading his fingers through Kibum’s. Such casual contact makes his heart race, and he sees the way the mage’s lips curve into a shy smile. At the end of the pier they gaze up at the moon, night enveloping them with the confirmation that the day is over. Their scars will remain for some time, yet the worst of it has come to an end.

“The man on the moon says he quite likes the sound of that.” Jinki says, somehow nostalgic and looking forward to the future all at once. “Besides, Taemin won’t be ruling alone. He’ll have us.”

“Yeah, so much so that he’s making us move to the castle with him.” Kibum sighs dramatically. “And I foolishly thought he’d be out of our hair when this all ended.”

Somewhere in the house, Minho and Taemin continue to pack for their move. Tonight onwards is going to be constant, from moving to coronations to forming a council, to whatever else their new king has planned in his wicked head. Jinki’s heart swells with pride just thinking about it.

“You two went through a lot together.” he doesn’t know everything, and he doesn’t need to. “You became close.”

“We did…” the mage lifts their hands, and presses a kiss to Jinki’s knuckles. “I’ll tell you about it, but not tonight. We’re happy tonight.”

Jinki smiles. “We are happy.”

Kibum looks at him, and scrunches his nose in a cute little embarrassed way that Jinki didn’t think possible. But of course it’s possible, it’s Kibum. However it’s ruined quickly by the sound of smashing glass coming from the house.

“That’s our call.” Kibum lets go of his hand to stand up, dusting off his pants.

He gets up to do the same, turning to follow the mage down the pier and back to the house. Something happens. One of his feet, or maybe both of them, gets caught on the wooden edge. This, somehow, results in a loss of balance. Which leads to intense wobbling, and then to leaning backwards. Before Jinki can get out a single word, he’s falling back and hits the lake water with a hard splash. He doesn’t even know what’s happened until he’s scrambled to the surface and paddling desperately to stay afloat.

“Jinki!”

Kibum appears in less than a second, kneeling by the edge and holding out a hand. He takes it gratefully, and the mage helps him pull himself back onto the pier. Dripping wet, confused, and in intense shock.

And then Kibum erupts with laughter.

The mage laughs so hard that he falls to his knees, hands whacking the pier, and Jinki soon laughs along too. How typical, that of all times it’s their supposed last night here that he decides to fall off the pier. How cruel fate is.

“Oh-- Oh my-- Heavens--” Kibum can hardly get out any words, but seemingly has the strength to stand back up and just lean on his knees. “Y-You… You _idiot_.”

Jinki gets up onto his feet, his face flushed red and lips split into a grin. “Kibum… I can’t help… Falling for you…”

Before the mage can get out a groan of agony at the cheesiness, Jinki pulls him into a hug. This then prompts said groan of agony, as all the lake water drips onto Kibum’s freshly washed clothing. Jinki just laughs again, rubbing his hair into his lover’s shoulder. His lover. Oh. They are lovers now.

“I love you.” he mumbles into Kibum’s shoulder, then presses a kiss to his neck. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Kibum hums, then leans back to guide Jinki’s chin to a kiss. He feels all of him. His magic, his hands as they comb through his hair, the small poke of his tongue against his lips, and the way they meld together. Together. When they break apart they’re both panting lightly, and Jinki feels the warmth of his breath. The steady thud of his heart. Kibum is beautiful and of everything that’s happened, holding him in his arms like this is the hardest to believe. Yet it’s so natural, so right.

“You are an idiot.” Kibum says, smiling as he steals another peck. “And I love you.”

 

When Taemin opens the back door he gives them a very disapproving look, then holds up their bags.

“You both disgust me.” their king pauses for effect. “A lot. But I have a cellar full of royal alcohol and we have a shit ton of celebrating to do after all this trauma.”

Minho steps inside from the front door, grabbing another bag. He glances between the two wet and half wet bodies, and snorts.

“The carriage is waiting out the front.”

Jinki, Kibum, Taemin and Minho. He looks at each of the people in this house, and reflects on how much has changed in such little time. Like they're gradually becoming mirrors that reflect one another, develop and grow. His heart is full. He couldn’t be happier. Their future is unknown but he has faith that they can now overcome anything the world throws at them. Shadow or human, friend or foe.

There’s another journey awaiting them just around the corner.

Jinki takes Kibum’s hand, and is ready for anything.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!!! that's the end!!! i hope this story lived up to expectations. this is the first fic i've written pretty much ever, and i can't believe all the support i got for it!! you guys!! a sequel might ??? be coming in a couple months about taemin's time as king so let me know if you're interested in reading it. 
> 
> ( strongly recommend [younha - hope] as song inspo for onkey in this chapter woo boy those lyrics got my heart ) 
> 
> find me on tumblr: @k-ibum OR twitter: @_meggtay if you want to chat, follow, be friends, send hate mail, whatever! xo and again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! XOXOXOXO


End file.
